Breathe of Life
by Kor-chan
Summary: Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation? Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: Running away from you

AN: this chapter been re-edited by kor-chan editor, and she want to say Thank you for taking your time in editing this for me! ^^

Bleach

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead to complications. Hiding from his lover, what will he do now that he's made a big mistake that could lead to a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc...

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 1: Running away from you

It was nighttime in the town of Karakura, a very quiet night. An orange haired teen was running through the empty street of Karakura. He was running away from something, from someone for dear life, he saw a dark empty alley and stayed there, breathing heavily as he looked up at the dark night. He panted and looked to his right and saw the building of HuecoMundo INC., the people who he was running from.

He clenched his fist in a tight hold, hoping that it would bleed. His lips trembling in guilt and regret with tears falling from his lovely and handsome face.

He slouched on the wall and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself a bit and took a deep breath.

'Dammit!' he cursed under his breath. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the moon peaking down at him as he sighed; there was no point in sulking over what had happened now.

He put his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out his Iphone that his boyfriend of 3 years gave him. He dialed someone's number and waited for the person to pick up, he clenched and un-clenched his fist again.

"Come on! Pick up, pick up! Dammit!" he mumbled. Soon the person who he was trying to call picks up the call.

"Uh… Hello?" A tired male voice asked. Ichigo took a deep breath before answering.

"Uh.. R-Renji.."Ichigo said in a trembling voice.

"I-Ichigo?"Renji said on the other side of the phone. "W-What the heck are you doing calling at…." He stopped and looked at his bedside table and groaned when he saw what time it was.

"What the heck are you doing calling at 2am in the morning? And what the heck is with your voice? You… Sound scared." Renji said. Ichigo gulped before answering.

"R-Renji.. I n-need your help… C-Can you pick me up?" Ichigo asked in a trembling voice.

Renji thought about it for a moment before changing his mind. "….Alright. I'll pick you up! And you better tell me what going on? Deal?"Renji asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Alright…I'm at Las Noches street; I'm hiding at some dark alley near the Unagiya's shop to the left. Please come quickly!" Ichigo said.

"I'm on it! Just wait there and don't move 'kay?" Renji said as he got out of the bed.

"Okay." Ichigo said before hanging up.

Renji hanged up as he put his cellphone in his pajama pocket and went to get a plain t-shirt, and put it on along with a black sport jacket. He grabbed his keys and went out of his apartment and went to the parking lot, got inside his car and drove off.

Soon Renji made it to Las Noches street and saw the Unagiya's shop. When Ichigo saw Renji's red car stop at the Unagiya's shop he got out of his hiding place and pulled up his hoodie before he went towards Renji's car. He opened the passenger-side door and got inside. Renji didn't panic knowing that it was his cousin Ichigo.

"Agh! You look horrible, Ichi! What the heck happen? Did you have a fight with your boyfriend of 3 years or-?" Renji asked worried as he saw how bad and beaten up his younger cousin looked.

Ichigo was covered in dust, was dirty, and had a bruise and a cut on his left arm.

Ichigo shook his head.

"No… S-Souske and I didn't have any couple fight… I just… I ran away… fall off of the wall that I had tried to climb, got bruised when I tried to climb my way out and got a scratch on a tree branch… That's it! Nothing serious."Ichigo said.

Renji eyed his cousin. "Uh-huh.. Mind telling me what the fucking heck is going on?" Renji asked. Ichigo blushed.

"C-Can we just go home first? I promise to tell you everything once we get back to your apartment… Right now… we need to leave before S-Souske's men spot us!" Ichigo said as Renji shrugged as they drove off back to his apartment.

When they got inside Renji's apartment, Ichigo went to close every window as his 1 year older cousin watched him before he settled down and sat on the coach playing with his fingers in a nervous way.

Renji eyed him before sighing and sat on the other side of the coach.

"Well? Are you going to explain what happened or not?" Renji asked.

Ichigo flinched before nodding his head and took a deep breath before telling everything to his cousin.

"Okay… listen... I...I made a big mistake… And I don't think S-Souske w-would want me to keep it! I mean yeah, I still love him and he loves me, but... There's bigger problem than that… You see… S-Souke l-lied to me..." Ichigo said.

"WHAT? What do you mean he lied to you? Did he cheat on you with someone else? Is that it? Why that fucking faggot! I'm soo going to kill him when I see him! How dare he—" Renji said as he got up and was about to head to the door when Ichigo wrapped his arms around his cousin's waist to stop him.

"Wait! Renji! He didn't cheat on me or anything like that! H-He just lied to me by not telling me the truth… T-That he w-was a Y-Yakuza boss..." Ichigo said as Renji stopped going to the door and his eyes widened in shock to hear the news coming from his cousin.

"He's a WHAT?" Renji yelled and Ichigo flinched from his older cousin's tone.

"H-He's a Yakuza boss, a very powerful and very rich one. H-He owns 20 companies in each and every country. N-not to mention h-he also owns the Hollow police station and the Las Noches General Hospital…" Ichigo said.

"So? At least he won't go to jail and same with you if you're his boyfriend since he owns the police station here… So what's the problem?" Renji asked.

Ichigo took a deep breath before answering.

"It's… just that… Aizen has many enemies who are against him and would use anyone or anything to destroy him! That includes me! He has the Soul Society where we lived, the Bounto clan, Rukongai, and the Vizards clan are against him!.. And t-that's not all.. T-there is one more and even bigger problem.."Ichigo said as he gulped. Renji sighed and scratched his head with a finger.

"Go on. I was sure there was more… What is it?" Renji asked.

Ichigo gulped again and took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he finally said it.

"I-I'm pregnant with his child!" he said out loud. Renji just sat there, wide-eyes. "WHAT?" he screamed.

TBC.

ME: Short! XD but whatever.. Hope you all like this? This is my first time writing an Aizichi pairing before since mostly I wrote a Grimmichi, and that I'm not an English girl so please go easy on me. ^^"

Ichigo: *gape his mouth open* WHY DO I ALWAYS ENDED UP GETTING FREAKING PREGNANT IN EVERY EACH OF YOUR FREAKING STORY?. First I got pregnant with Grimmjow's kids twice time in your two Grimmichi story and now here? What the fuck is wrong with you?

Me: Woah! Temper, temper there Ichigo! Beside you just look cute as a pregnant person and beside you make a prefect mommy! XD

Ichigo: *struggle kor-chan to death.*

Gin: *sweatdrop at the two* she always got killed by him! *sigh* well then please read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this story nee? ^_^ still then, Bai-bai!


	2. Chapter 2: The Truths

AN: this chapter been re-edited by kor-chan editor, Named: YukiChitsuki4ever and she want to say Thank you for taking your time in editing this for me Chitsuki! ^^

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead to complications. Hiding from his lover what will he do now that he's made a big mistake that could lead to a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fics then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing to that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever is willing to edit this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 2: The truths

Renji stared in disbelief at what his younger cousin had just said. "Uh.. Come again? You're WHAT?" he asked. Ichigo couldn't help but to roll his eyes at his idiotic older cousin and repeated what he had just said a minute ago.

"I'm pregnant with Souske's child. About 3 weeks I think?." Ichigo said.

Renji stood there with wide eyes. "But that… Does he know that you're pregnant with his child?" Renji asked to which Ichigo shook his head 'no'. Renji groaned. "Tell me that you and your boyfriend didn't have un-protected sex, did you?" Renji asked causing Ichigo to flinch and play with his hands before taking a breath, then explained everything from the start on how this had happened.

"Actually, it was an accident… I-I forgot to tell S-Souske that I w-was born a b-bearer and had a go with him and f-forgot to t-tell him t-to use a condom… And since I d-didn't believe dad's warning about h-have sex w-without a condom w-would l-lead me to a b-bigger problem…" Ichigo said as he played with his hands nervously. Renji stared at him, blinking his eyes once, then twice before groaning.

"I knew you could be stubborn about not listening to a warning… So, what seems to be the problem? I thought you two loved each other? S-shouldn't Aizen be happy to hear that? I mean he's a Yakuza boss, and a Yakuza boss needs an heir sooner or later right? Well?" Renji asked.

"Well… Um.. d-don't you think that the h-higher ups w-would protest against this? I mean I'm a guy. And I don't want to ruin Souske's reputation just because I got pregnant with his kids." Ichigo said.

"Okay, you have a point there.. But Aizen has the right to know Ichigo… You're not planning on running away from him forever, are you?" Renji asked which caused Ichigo to look away before saying.

"Actually, I was planning on running away from him until the child was born… I don't want to go and have an abortion, it's not like me.. And I'm against it so.. I was hoping that you would l-let me stay here or help me?" Ichigo said before he added. "Aizen doesn't know and didn't notice that there was something wrong with me, since he's mostly busy and wakes up earlier in the morning then I do... But his men might have noticed that I kept going to the bathroom to throw up..." Ichigo said.

"Shit! Now what are you going to do?" Renji asked looking speechless and hopeless.

"I dunno. C-can we just sleep it off today and I promise to tell you later on when I'm fully awake on what we will do?" Ichigo asked and Renji nodded his head in understanding before he led Ichigo to one of his extra bedrooms so they could go to sleep.

The next day at Aizen's place.

Aizen woke up around 7am to find that his boyfriend was not in bed. He got up and looked around his room then sighed in disappointment when Ichigo was nowhere to be found as he got out of bed. He went to check in the bathroom to see if his younger boyfriend was taking a bath. His frown deepened even more when the bathroom was found empty.

So he decided to go into the kitchen to see if his Ichigo was there. Aizen was a few years older than Ichigo. He was 23 years old while Ichigo was only 18. (AN: let's just all pretend that Aizen is 23 years old here in my story kay? XD).

He went to the kitchen and found it empty, expect for his Cuatro (4th) Espada guardian named Ulquiorra Shiffer who was cooking something for breakfast. "Ulquiorra." He called. Ulquiorra looked up to see his boss awake.

"Good morning Aizen-sama, what can I do for you today?" he asked. Aizen nodded his head as he fixed his messy hair as he replied.

"Have you seen Ichigo? He's not in bed this morning." Aizen asked.

Ulquiorra frowned, he had never liked the young teen but he was okay with him so long as his boss was happy to be with the delinquent teen. "No, I am afraid I haven't seen him." Ulquiorra said, just as Grimmjow the Sexta (6th) Espada Guardian came down wearing nothing but plain pajama pants as he yawned.

Grimmjow blinked his eyes when he saw Ulquiorra, his younger cousin, along with their boss. "Ah, good morning boss, Ulqui." Grimmjow said then blinked again when the tension in the kitchen seemed to have gotten a bit heavier as if there was something amiss. "Umm… Why is everyone so quite?" he asked.

"Grimmjow-kun, have you seen Ichigo? He wasn't in our bedroom when I woke up." Aizen asked which made Grimmjow to blink yet again.

"Eh? That's new… Ichigo doesn't usually wake up early, except when he felt sick…" Grimmjow said which caught Aizen's attention.

"Sick you say? How come?"Aizen asked.

Grimmjow shrugged before answering.

"Eh? That kid usually goes ta the bathroom ta throw up every morning. We tried ta ask him what was wrong but he would just shrug it off.."Grimmjow said.

"…For how long has he been sick?" Aizen asked a little bit pissed causing both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to flinch from his tone.

"T-Three weeks sir… We did triedta coax him into telling ya, but he had refused and told us n-not ta tell ya sir…" Grimmjow answered.

Aizentched, he was pissed beyond words that his boyfriend of 3 years had lied to him and had been keeping this from him. He was about to say something when his left-hand man, Tousen, came out of one of the door and saw the three of them awake. "Ah, good morning Aizen-sama.." he said as he bowed to Aizen, who nodded his head in return.

"Tousen, did you know about Ichigo being sick for the past 3 weeks?" Aizen asked, to which Tousen blinked.

"No sir.. Not that I know off.. May I ask why, sir?" he asked.

"No… It's nothing.."Aizen said.

"Um..Aizen-sama… You might want to come and see this sir. It's about Ichigo, sir…" Tousen said as Aizen blinked before nodding his head and followed Tousen to the security system room.

When they got to the security system room, Tousen turned on some of the video cameras and played what they had recorded from where they were set up. They were placed all over the mansion and soon a video recording of last night showed as they saw Ichigo climbing down the window from their bedroom to the tree branch and getting cuts from it on his left arm, and another one from when he was climbing up a wall to the outside of the mansion while Grimmjow sweat dropped when he saw that Ichigo felt miserable and heard the boy let out a soft 'ouch'.

"He fell? The wall weren't even that tall and he fell?" Grimmjow asked in disbelief.

"… Tousen, what time was this being recorded?" Aizen asked.

"Sir? Around 1 am. Why?" Tousen asked as Aizen frowned.

"He wasn't in our bedroom when I woke up this morning…" Aizen said as he added. "So what the problem now is… Where do you think he is?" Aizen asked as he watched the video. Everyone in the security room was silent until Tousen broke that silence.

"Does he have any relatives or friends? He might be there if he does." Tousen asked.

Grimmjow blinked his eyes as he remembered about a red head that he once saw Ichigo hanging around with since he was Ichigo's personal driver that Aizen had settled on. "Well… He has that red head that he's been hanging out with after school. Though I dunno what the kid's name is…" Grimmjow said as everyone turned to look at him as he continued.

"Well the red head wasn't the only one that he's been hanging out with after school. There were those three girls, one that has orange hair like Ichigo, the other two have black hair. One of the black haired girls happens to be RukiaKuchiki. Oh, and there was that Mexican kid and a blacked hair teen wearing eyeglasses. I dunno, I see them hanging around with Ichigo after school…" Grimmjow said.

"Did you say Kuchiki? As in, ByakuyaKuichiki's younger sister?" Ulquiorra asked as Grimmjow nodded.

"Ah, although I doubt Ichigo knew the girl was from the Soul Society clan. Oh and I sometimes see him hanging out with Shinji Hirako. You know, the son of the head of the Vizards clan?" Grimmjow said while Aizen frowned as he glared at the TV screen.

"Ulquiorra go call and bring me Szayel. There's something I need to ask him to do as a favor for me." Aizen said and Ulquiorra nodded his head.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra said then left the room to go get Szayel. Aizen continued to stare at the TV screen while he gritted his teeth. 'Ichigo, what's going on? What are you up to? Are you planning to cheat on me behind my back? If that's it I won't allow it!.' Aizen thought as he waited for Szayel to arrive.

Back with Ichigo and Renji...

Ichigo woke up the next day feeling tired as he looked beside him at the night stand and saw that it was only 7 am in the morning. He groaned and was about to go back to sleep when he felt the bile starts to rise up in his throat. He got up fast, dashes out of the room to go to the bathroom where he opened the toilet lid and bent his head as he began to vomit. When he was done emptying his stomach, he laid his head on the bathroom wall and panted heavily.

He groaned again when he knew that he couldn't go back to sleep and decided to go cook some breakfast for himself and his cousin. Soon Renji woke up to a lovely smell coming from the kitchen. When he went there he saw his younger cousin cooking something for breakfast. He yawned and said. "Morning Ichi! What's for breakfast?" he asked as he went to the kitchen table.

"Oh, morning Renji. We're having pancakes, bacon, eggs, some ham, some toasted bread and some garlic rice with milk and juice." Ichigo said.

"Woah, woah! What's the fire? That's too much for just breakfast Ichigo!" Renji said to his younger cousin who rolled his eyes at him.

"Well sorry, since I'm pregnant my stomach can't seem to be satisfied with just one meal." Ichigo said as Renji shrugged then blinked.

"Say Ichigo… I forgot to ask you something last night." Renji said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as he continued to cook their breakfast. "When did you find out that you're pregnant?" Renji asked causing Ichigo to stop cooking and frown. He decided to just tell the other.

"Y-Yesterday when I bought that pregnancy test kit and the result were positive. When I saw the result, I just knew that I needed to get out of there. But I still love Souske… It's just that I can't face him right now with this problem. I mean, I'm not even sure if he wants to start a family with me at this age. So, I just thought that… Why not hide it from him and only face him when I'm truly ready to tell him about his child? You know?" Ichigo said as he shrugged and added.

"It's just that… I don't mind being Souske's lover and I don't mind him being a Yakuza boss. I just feared that since he has so many enemies that are after him that I started to think. Wouldn't it be better to raise the child somewhere safe from all the chaos and that it might be better that Souske doesn't know about his son's or daughter's existence? I mean, I can handle and raise the kid on my own. I just don't want to burden Souske anymore then I already have. He's already given me anything I could want, spoils me, and does everything I could wish for. He also listens to me and helps me when I need him ever since we started dating… I felt that was more than enough and that it's was time for me to grow up and act like a real man and be more responsible. I can't rely on Souske forever you know." Ichigo said.

Renji stared and listened to his cousin before replying. "Well it's true, if I was in your shoes I would probably do the same thing. But have you even thought that Aizen might not want that? I mean, he still has the right to know about his kid's existence since he is the father, and think about it. Would you want your kids to grow up without knowing about their father? And I think that it'd be a better idea if you and Aizen talked this over and let him hear you out before you make a final decision." Renji said.

Ichigo sighed and went towards the table and put the meal on the table as he sat down next to his cousin and sighed. "I don't know Renji. I mean… My mind is totally confused right now, and.. I need to think it over before going back to Souske to tell him. But right now, what's most important right now is my unborn child's health. I need to get an appointment with a doctor to know how the baby is doing and if it's okay for me to continue going to school while pregnant and all. I'll deal with my problem with Souske once this pregnancy is over." Ichigo said making Renji sigh.

"Fine, do what you think is right! But don't come crawling to me when things don't go your way. And I still think it's better to let him know about this! I mean, what if he starts to think that you're carrying someone Else's child and not his, when in truth it actually is his child? You know?" Renji said as Ichigo glared at his pancake.

"That won't happen. I promise you that…" Ichigo replied as Renji shrugged.

"Whatever you say cousin."Renji said as the two finally began to eat their breakfast in silence.

After breakfast they went out of Renji's apartment and went to get a check up with an OB (Obstetrician) doctor. As one of the doctor assistants took him to get some tests then asked a few questions before excusing herself. She handed the results to the doctor as they waited for his turn to be called by the doctor assistant named IsaneKotetsu.

Renji was with him as they waited for his turn.

The doctor here was a female and a single mother who had an only one child and had gotten divorced with her husband a year ago. Her name was RetsuUnohana and she was both a doctor for OB (Obstetrician) and a Pediatrician for babies and toddler. He looked around his surroundings and saw some toddlers were playing in the playpen area while their mothers kept an eye on their children.

Soon it was his turn and Renji told him that he'd wait for him outside until it was over as he went inside the doctor's office alone. He saw the woman sitting at her desk as she welcomed him with a soft smile.

She looked beautiful and like a mother figure as he sat beside her desk. "Well, hello… Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo right?" she asked as Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yes." he said.

"Well then what can I do for you? And judging from your test results that Isane gave me, there are all pregnancy symptoms… This is shocking to me since this is the first time I've seen a male pregnancy, but I'll try my best to help you in any way I can. Okay? Now let's get to business. Come lie down and let's see how the baby is doing shall we?" She said kindly as Ichigo nodded his head and followed her before he laid down on the bed as Unohana set up the ultrasound. She put a gel on the Transducer as she told him to lift his shirt up a bit which he did.

She soon began to run the transducer on his flat stomach while he winced at the cold feeling of the gel. She giggled and motioned for him to look at the monitor. When he did the two saw a small dot that was to be his baby. He stared in awe at it. "Well it looks like your baby doing just fine and is healthy. And it seems that you're in the third week of your pregnancy…" Unohana said as she wiped off the gel on Ichigo's stomach and then printed the ultrasound picture. She then handed it to him as he stared at it with love and passion as Unohana smiled at him before going back to her desk and wrote some things that Ichigo will need and a list of things that he should and shouldn't do and etc..

Ichigo got off of the bed, pulled his shirt down and went toward the desk and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well… Let's get to the point, shall we? I will need you to come here once a week for your weekly checkup. Male pregnancy is an unknown to us and might be different from what women usually go through. And it seems like you're going to have at least a 9 month pregnancy like what women usually have too… Also, if anything goes wrong don't hesitate to call me okay?" She said as she continued to talk to Ichigo about what he would need and wouldn't need now that he is officially pregnant.

After that both of them went back to Renji's apartment where they slouched on the living coach and Renji turned on the TV.

"So she told you that you should take a child birthing lesson every weekend, after your weekly check up with her, right?" Renji asked and Ichigo nodded his head.

"Ah, she told me it will do me well since this is my first time being pregnant and because I'm so young. She thinks I'm a single parent though because I didn't tell her who the child's father is, for the fear of rejecting me as one of her patients. Especially now that I know Souske's is a well-known Yakuza boss and the founder and owner of HuecoMundo INC." Ichigo said and Renji shrugged as they continued to watch some cartoon on Renji's TV.

Back at Unohana's office.

Unohana stared at the test results and the record she had about Ichigo's pregnancy. 'He told me that he's only 18 year old. That's too young to have a child and to be a single parent at that… And he wouldn't tell me who the child's father is. He also told me that he hasn't told the father yet, but was going to when he was ready enough to tell him about this.' She thought as she sighed.

'Let's just hope he can handle this on his own. He's young, pregnant and not to mention a male on top of all that. It will be hard for his body to adjust to being pregnant since the male body is not made for this unlike a woman's.' She had just finished the thought when her cell phone rang. As she pulls it out of her desk drawer, she smiled when she saw who was calling her. "Hello?" She asked playfully.

"Good morning mother…" a deep husky monotone voice said causing her to chuckle.

"Yes Souske? What does mother's little boy want?" she asked as Aizen chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"Nothing too much. I know I may not be one to ask some advice from you, but I desperately need it right now with something..." He said.

"Oh? What kind of advice dear?" She asked her son.

"Mother, can you give me any advice about a lover running away from you?" he asked causing Unohana to blink before asking.

"A lover running away, you say?" she asked.

"Ah… You see, my male lover of 3 years ran away from… Ahem, from my house at 1 am in the morning and when I woke up the next day he wasn't there. Can you give me any advice on what to do about this?" Aizen asked his mother.

"Well, that depends on why he ran away dear. Did you two have a couple's fight? Or did you hit or hurt him in some way?" she asked. Aizen thought about it.

"No, nothing like that mother. I think he was… Hiding something from me… One of my men did tell me that he's been sick for the past week and didn't tell me since he asked them not too." He said.

"Hmmm… Maybe he just worried that you might be upset if you found out that he was sick? Tell me what kind of sickness your lover had. I might be able to ask some of my collages to help him with his problem you know?" She said as Aizen sighed and then began to explain what was wrong with his lover. Unohana's eyes widened when she heard the symptoms. "Souske, you said that he's been sick for the past 3 weeks? And that they told you he's been throwing up every morning?" Unohana asked.

"Yes… Why mother?" Aizen asked.

"W-What was his name?" She asked having a hunch that she knew who the person was, but wasn't sure if the person was actually him.

"Eh? My lover's name is Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said which caused Unohana to jolt out of her chair, eyes widened in shock.

Her son's lover just so happened to be one of her patients.

TBC..

Me: Wee~ XD I'm soo evil! Wakeke! Now I wonder what I should do next? And I hope you all are happy that this chapter is a bit longer? X3

Ichigo: ….Can I kill you or something? I'm still pissed off that you made me pregnant in this story. You know?

Me: No you can't kill me! If you did then who will make this story next chapter and who will finish my other story of Grimmichi if you did?

Ichigo: …..Whatever! I still fucking hate you!

Me: Love you too, Ichi.. XD

Aizen: Please read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter? And sorry about her bad English and poor grammar… She's not an English girl so go easy on her, okay?

Me: Well then that for now!

Gin: Bai-Baiminna-san sees you all on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Untitled

AN: this chapter been re-edited by kor-chan editor, and she want to say Thank you for taking your time in editing this for me! ^^

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 3: Untitled (AN: Sorry, I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter! -_-")

Unohana stood there wide-eyed at what her son had just said over the phone. She couldn't believe it. Ichigo, one of her patients, was her only son's lover. She blinked when she just remembered that Ichigo was pregnant. 'I wonder… He never did tell me who the child's father was... Could it be…?' She wonders before her eyes widen in shock and worry. "Souske, dear..." She said over the phone. "Yes mother?" Souske asked. "What else did your guardians tell you about your lover when he was sick? When did his sickness start?" She asked and Aizen thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm… if I remember correctly… Szayel told me that he's been sick since shortly after our love making on our anniversary, last April 15th... Why?" he asked confused as to why his mother was suddenly asking this kind of question.

"D-Did you two use any protection, like a condom?" She asked over the phone which made Aizen blush at her sudden question. "MOTHER!" he said in an embarrassed tone causing Unohana to chuckle a little. "Just answer the question, dear..." She said as she thought. 'Please just answer so I can know that Ichigo might be pregnant with your child.' She thought. Aizen took a deep breath before answering her truthfully. "No mother… We didn't use any protection. Why?" he asked. Unohana's eyes widened further and she almost dropped her cell phone, luckily she didn't.

'Oh gosh! So I-It is Souske's child he's carrying… But why would he hide it from my son?' she thought confused. "Nothing dear… I just wanted to make sure. Maybe next time you should use protection when you have sex with your lover. Oh and Souske… I'm okay with you being gay. You know that right?" She asked while she smiled as she was sure that her son would be blushing by now at what she had just said. Just as she thought, Aizen did blush when he heard his mother say that to him over the phone as he coughed. "Well… What do you think I should do? Ichigo doesn't just runaway without a reason!" he said.

'True… But I think I now know why he ran away… Ichigo was probably was too scared to let Souske know that he's pregnant with his child, or for the fear of something else. I wonder if Ichigo knows that my son is a Yakuza boss?' she thought. "Souske… Does your lover know that you're a Yakuza boss?" she asked to which Aizen blinked on the other side of the phone and sighed. "No… I had no intention of letting him know… I didn't want him to get involved in this." he said. "Souske, I think the only way to cure you and your boyfriend's problem is to talk things over and let him know what he wants to know. I think he might have a reason as to why he ran away." She said. 'I wonder if Ichigo found out that my son was a Yakuza boss or over heard it somehow and made him think about running away for the child's safety?.' she thought.

"I know mother… But that's the problem… I want to talk to him and make things right with him, But you see… I don't know where he is right now. I already told my men to look for him. Grimmjow's still going to continue to go to Ichigo's school and see if he's there and maybe talk him into coming back home here, to my mansion. While the others I told to search for him all over Karakura town… I also had Szayel search for anyone that Ichigo might related to and know where they might be living at the moment. But Grimmjow did mention to me about a red-head that Ichigo's been hanging around with and that worries me... I already had suspicions that he might be cheating on me behind my back and going out with that red-head." Souske said in an irritated tone.

'Actually that red-head happens to be your boyfriend's cousin.' Unohana said to herself since Ichigo had told her awhile ago that he was with his red-headed older cousin and was staying at his cousin's place.

"Alright, I'll help you if I can. Why not bring your lover here when you find him so I can give him a check up to see if I can fix his illness or something?" she said. She would not tell her son that his boyfriend happens to be one of her patient. She had a suspicion that Ichigo might have a reason as to why he's hiding himself from her son that he's pregnant with his child. "Alright I will. And thank you mother…" Aizen said and the two said their goodbyes before hanging up. Unohana slouched in her chair and massaged her forehead as she smiled when she just realized something. 'Ah… Looks like I'm going to be a grandmother soon.' She thought before giggling softly to herself.

With Aizen…

Aizen slouched in his chair in his office at his mansion as he hung up his cell phone and put it on his desk. He stared at a photo of him and Ichigo that been taken about a year ago when Ichigo was 16. He had met the young teen when he was 15 years old and he had been 20. He remembered it all to well how they had first meet before becoming lovers, as they are now.

Flash back.

Aizen was inside his limo as his driver drove him back home while he looked out of his window feeling bored. His right hand man and younger cousin, named Gin, was talking aimlessly to him despite him not listening to what was Gin talking about and continuing to stare out the window. Suddenly he saw a bunch of teenagers ganging up on another teen underneath the bridge, but this teen caught his attention. The young teen had bright orange hair, a very rare color.

"Stark, stop the car!" he order as Stark stopped the car and looked back in surprise and confusion at his boss, then both him and Grimmjow looked in the mirror and stared at their boss. "Sir?" Stark asked. Aizen waved a hand at him before opening the door and got out of his limo. Stark got worried as he got out of the limo too and Grimmjow followed suit. Stark watched his boss who went straight to a couple of older teenagers ganging up on a younger teen who was very thin and alone without anyone to defend him as someone starts to attack behind him. Stark reacted when he saw the orange haired teen been punched in the face as he hissed in pain and annoyance and started to fight back.

"Heh, that kids got guts for such a scrawny thing!" Grimmjow said as he stared and watched in awe at the orange haired teen. Grimmjow glared and made a 'grrr' sound under his breath when they saw one of the older teens kick the young orange hair teen in the stomach and the poor teen groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. He peaked out of one eye, panting heavily and glared at his attackers. One of the older teens was about to give another punch to the young orange haired teen when Aizen butted in and grabbed the older teen's hand as it was about to hit the orange haired boy. The older teen stopped, blinks his eyes and looked behind him to see Aizen behind him as he glared at him.

"Let go!" the other teen said. Aizen frowned. "How rude! And what do you think you're doing to this poor teen?" Aizen said as his eyes narrowed at the older teen that was hurting the younger teen. The orange haired teen looked up and saw the man who was here to save him. "Me? Well, me and the gang were bored so we deiced to have some fun!" the older teen said as he smirked. Aizen tightened his hold on the older teen who hissed at him in pain at his tight grip.

"Oh? So you hurt the poor boy that had nothing to do with your business?" Aizen said. "Yeah. So what is it to you? Get lost or we might hurt you like what we did with this kid here." The older teen said. The orange hair teen that was on the ground glared at his attacker. One of the teens was about to attack Aizen. When he noticed this he let go of the teen he was holding onto, and just as he was about to attack his attacker, Grimmjow got in the way and kicked the teen who was about to hurt their boss.

"Grimmjow…" Aizen said. "Sorry boss. But I couldn't just stand there and miss all the fun." He said playfully as he smirked, his eyes glowing in the dark like a panther's would. The other teens shiver in fright at the two strangers. They were both huge and were well built, not to mention they were tall, probably around 6'0" tall. Aizen shook his head at his Sexta Espada guardian before going back to deal with the kids. "I suggest that you leave, unless you want to pick a fight with someone on a higher level and height then you?" Aizen said while both Stark and Gin moved beside him along with Grimmjow as they both glared at the other teens. The kids all run off and leave the orange haired teen alone with them. The orange haired teen just watched his attackers run off like cowards.

"Ya okay kid?" Gin asked and Ichigo turned his head around to see them while the brown haired guy, who he guessed was their leader, went towards him and offered him his hand. Ichigo glared at the hand before getting up himself. Grimmjow blinked at the kid's attitude before grinned. "This kid's got guts glaring at our boss, Stark!" Grimmjow said in amusement as the orange haired teen groaned then snapped as he said. "I'm not a kid! And I have a name you know! It's Ichigo!" the teen snapped as he picked up his bags from the ground. "Eh? Ichigo? What a cute name!" Gin said playfully making Ichigo to stop checking his belongings inside his bags as his eyebrow twitched. "Oi!" he warned. Gin just smiled at him. "What? But is true! It's a cute name!" Gin said.

"Who in their right mind would name their kid 'strawberry'?" Grimmjow asked loudly which made Ichigo blush and glare at the blue haired teen in front of him. "SHUT UP! And my name doesn't mean 'strawberry', it's 'One who protects!'" Ichigo said. "Eh? Really? Then who are ya trying ta protect kid? Yerself? Cause honestly I think ya failed at it!" Grimmjow said. Ichigo glared at him. "Shut up!" Ichigo said as he hissed at Grimmjow. "Heh! I like him, Aizen, this kid's got spunk! Can we keep him?" Gin asked. Ichigo eyebrow twitched. "Gin." Aizen warned as Gin frowned and pouted at his boss and older cousin. Aizen ignored his younger cousin and went to look at Ichigo who was busy checking his bag and mumbling something like: 'Damn! They took my wallet!' and the: 'Now how am I going to stay at a hotel if I don't have money to pay?' he mumbled then added: 'and I don't want to go back home!' he said. Aizen blinked.

"Are you, by any chance, running away from home?" Aizen asked as he raised an eyebrow at the young teen. Gin and Grimmjow blinked their eyed and snorted. "Aren't ya ta young ta be running away from home? How old are ya kid?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "15! And that's none of your business." Ichigo said. Both Gin and Grimmjow looked at each other before going back to look at Ichigo weirdly. Aizen sighed. "Good grief! Children such as yourself should just stay home and do homework, not run away from home!" Aizen said. "Fuck off! And leave me alone! Who are you anyway and how old are you?" Ichigo asked in a pissed off tone. Aizen frowned. "How rude! I saved you from that punk and this is how you thank me? I don't think so... You're coming with me and we're going to fix that injury of yours!" Aizen said a little bit annoyed with this kid's attitude and dragged the un-willing Ichigo inside his car and took the teen to his mansion.

To say the least, Ichigo was grateful for Aizen's help as he tended to the teen's injuries and had refused to let his Octavo (8th) Espada guardian, Szayel, who also tended to those who were injured and needed to get fixed up. Ichigo was even more surprised to find out that the man who saved him happened to be Aizen Souske a well known CEO and founder of Hueco Mundo INC while he was forced to stay in his mansion until his wounds were healed. Aizen had also decided to let him stay at his mansion as long as he liked. Then 8 months later Aizen had realized that with all the time he had spent with Ichigo that he was truly and deeply in love with the younger teen. He then confessed his love to the teen the next day.

But the feeling wasn't returned until 5 months later when Ichigo finally realized his feelings toward Aizen, he then confessed his love to Aizen and the two were finally together. Ichigo then decided to stay with him and Ichigo even get along with the rest of Aizen's Espada mafia guardians. At first Aizen was worried since both Ichigo and Ulquiorra weren't getting along when they first met, but as time went on the two began to cooperate with each other a few years later, same as with his left hand man named Tousen.

End of Flash back.

Aizen smiled at the good memories as he remember them and puts a gentle yet loving touch on the photo he had framed of his lover Ichigo and smiled sadly as he thought. 'Ichigo, please come back to me… Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry… Just please come back! I can't go on without you by my side.' Aizen thought as he closed his eyes.

With Ichigo 1 month later. (AN: I'm skipping the weekly pregnancy things and jumped it into a month! It'll be more confusing if I put it week by week so I decided to do it month by month!)

It'd been 1 month now and Ichigo was still hiding from his boyfriend and he was in 1 month into his pregnancy. Mostly he wears a jacket to cover up his growing stomach so that no one will notice that he's pregnant. Especially since he's a male, and on top of that, whenever he went to school he would wear the jacket, but what surprised him more was that he didn't get caught by one of his boyfriend's mafia bodyguards by now.

He also started to have doubts. What if his boyfriend had found someone new and had totally forgotten about him? Or something like that, although he was still going to his weekly check-ups with his favorite doctor Unohana. Unohana was still trying to coax him into telling her the child's father that he was pregnant with his child, but Ichigo would ignore the offer and advice she told him about telling the child's father about the baby's existence. He was still scared shitless to face his boyfriend Souske and tell him about their child.

He was out at the mall, and it was the weekend, as he had wanted to go out on a walk alone. Meanwhile, his cousin (Renji), was out on a date with his boyfriend Byakuya Kuichiki, Rukia's older brother. He walked his way to the bookstore to see what was new. Just as he was about to go inside when he noticed Szayel, one of his boyfriend's Espada Bodyguards, was there. 'Shit!' he thought as he hid somewhere else. 'What the heck is Szayel doing here? Oh wait! I forgot, it's the weekend which means it's Souske's bodyguards day off!' Ichigo thought. He was about to go else where when he bumped into someone, he closed his eyes and grabbed his injured forehead when he bumped into the person. "Oh sorry!" the person apologized as he turned around only to widen his eyes. "I-Ichigo-sama!" the person said causing Ichigo to freeze and open his eyes to see Ilforte, Szayel older brother. "I-Iforte! W-What are you d-doing here?" he asked worried and was panicking inside.

"Eh? I'm out shopping since is our day off duty. Hmmm… Ichigo-sama, Aizen-sama has b-been worried sick and has been looking for you for the past month now... He is slightly pissed off but wants you back. And hmm... What happened to you? Y-You seemed to have gained a bit of weight!" Iiforte said. Ichigo sweated as he replied. "I-I... Umm… Can we talk else where?" he said and Iiforte stared at him for a moment before nodding his head and the two went somewhere safe. When they were alone, Ichigo played with his cell phone before finally revealing the truth. "Iiforte... I'm sure y-you might be w-wondering why I'm r-running away from S-Souske… It's not that I don't love him, it's because I love him that I've been running away from him.. Y-You see..." Ichigo said as he sighed and decided it was better to show it to Iiforte. He unzipped his jacket, revealing his pregnant stomach to Iiforte whose eyes widened in shock, surprise and confusion.

"Y-You see… I-I'm pregnant with S-Souske's child." He said as he zipped his jacket closed again to cover his pregnant stomach. Iiforte stood and stared there shocked to hear this coming from Ichigo. "Y-You're pregnant with A-Aizen-sama's child? B-But w-why w-would you need t-to hide it from him?" Iiforte asked. "It's… Iiforte… Please try to understand. I can't let him know about his child's existence, not until I'm ready to face him. Please. Don't tell him or anyone, please?" Ichigo begged and Iiforte was torn. He didn't want to betray his boss, but he didn't want to hurt Ichigo too since he was pregnant. So finally he did what he thought was best and nodded his head in understanding.

"A-Alright… I won't speak a word of this to anyone or to A-Aizen-sama until you are ready. But, I want you to do a flavor for me and for Aizen-sama." He said. Ichigo thought about it before he nodded his head. "W-What is it?" he asked worriedly. "I want you to go for a daily or weekly or even a monthly check-up with an OB pregnancy doctor for an update with your pregnancy for me. Is it a deal? I promise to keep this a secret between us, well?" Iiforte said as Ichigo blinked before scratching his check and said. "I-I already had my weekly and monthly check-up, every since I ran away a month ago. And I'm only in my first month of pregnancy now. And my OB doctor is a very kind woman named Retsu Unohana." Ichigo said boredly. "What? Unohana-sama?" Iiforte said. Ichigo blinked. "Y-Yes… Wait! Did you just call her 'sama'?" Ichigo asked confused as Iiforte nodded his head.

"Ah… You mean you didn't know?" Iiforte said. "Didn't know what?" Ichigo asked confused. "Retsu Unohana-sama is Aizen-sama's biological mother. She got a divorced with her husband, Aizen-sama's biological father, a few years ago before Aizen-sama's father died in a car accident." Iiforte said while Ichigo stared there in shock and surprise before he snapped.

"WHAT?" he shouted and stared in disbelief at what he just heard.

TBC…

Me: XD woot! I'm soo evil! *wiggles eyebrow suggestively* XP

Ichigo: *Gape his mouth open in shock and surprise.* WHAT THE FUCK?

Aizen: Now, now koi no swearing in front of the reader and children.

Ichigo: …. *glare at me* I hate you Kor-chan!

Me: *sweatdrop at Ichigo* Well that for now!

Aizen: Please read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter? *Smile*

Gin: Bai-Bai~ ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Doubt

AN: this chapter been re-edited by kor-chan editor, Named: YukiChitsuki4ever and she want to say Thank you for taking your time in editing this for me Chitsuki! ^^

Title: Breath of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead to such a complication. Hiding from his lover, what will he do now that he's made a big mistake that could lead to a misunderstanding?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 4: Doubt

Ichigo couldn't believe it, his OB doctor was his boyfriend's mother. He stared at the other in shock and surprise. "C-Come again?" he asked. Iiforte shrugged and repeated what he'd said. "Unohana-sama is Aizen-sama's mother. I-I thought you already knew that?" he asked to which Ichigo shook his head 'no'. "N-No… S-Souske never told me anything and never talked about his parents to me at all..." Ichigo said. Iiforte blinked his eyes in surprise. "Er... Right... Maybe he had a reason to, you know?" Iiforte said.

"It's okay. I never did tell Souske anything about my parents or as to why I ran away from home 3 years ago when I met him…" he said. Iifrote sighed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think yours and Aizen-sama's relationship needs a lesson on communicating with each other. I mean, true we've seen that both of you often had a couple's fight… But we never did see either of you try to understand each other more deeply... I think that might be the reason for your problem with not telling Aizen-sama. It's true you may not know what's on his mind, at lest not unless you talk to him about it." Iiforte said while Ichigo listened to him.

He thought about what Iiforte said. 'It is true that Souske and I lack in communicating with each other and often don't know one another. And sometimes our fights go nowhere which ends up with us misunderstanding one another.' He thought. "Well.. Umm, I'm gonna go Iiforte... Can you promise me not to tell anyone about my pregnancy? Especially Souske? I promise I'll let him know once I'm ready to tell him about our child. Okay?" Ichigo asked and Iiforte nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright… At least let me know where you're staying so I can visit you on my day off to update you about what's happening at the mansion and so on." Iiforte said as Ichigo nodded his head in agreement and then gave him his cousin's apartment address where he was staying and Renji's apartment phone number as well, before they said their farewells.

After that Ichigo deiced to buy some food for dinner tonight for him and his cousin. The next following month during Ichigo's 2nd month, it was the same expect Iiforte would keep updating him about what was happening at the mansion. He was sad and worried when he heard that Souske would be away for a month since he had a business meeting to attend in the US as both him and Iiforte were talking over the phone.

"Okay… Yeah, I thought it over about telling him. I still don't know when. Maybe within the next month or so? Or when I'm in my third or forth month of my pregnancy… No. I can't do it now. I'm not ready to tell him yet." Ichigo said as he played with the phone wire. "…Ah yea. Don't worry about it! I'll let his mother know that I'm pregnant with his child today since I have my appointment today. Okay… Yea, I'll do that… Bye and thanks for the update, Iiforte." Ichigo said before hanging up.

Ichigo wrote a list on a piece of paper of what he needed to buy today after he was done with his morning checkup with his OB doctor, who he found out, was his boyfriend's mother. When he was done writing down what he needed to buy later, he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was done taking his shower he went inside his bedroom and put on a plain blue t-shirt and a jumper then a jacket to cover up his 2 month pregnant stomach before he went out of the house.

He walked his way to his OB doctor's clinic and was about to go inside her office when he saw someone he knew. As he hid behind the wall and peeked a bit, he saw Hailbel and Nel talking with Unohana outside her office. "Ah yes. Tell my son, Souske that I said thank you for the gift when he gets back you two." Unohana said. "Hai! Unohana-sama." Nel said. She was about to leave when Isane, Unohana's assistant saw him. "Ah, Ichigo-chan your early today…" She said making Nel and Hailbel to turn around and saw Isane dragging Ichigo out of his hiding spot as Nel and Hailbel gasped.

They have been looking for him for the past 2 months and a half now and here he was standing in front of them. He was fidgeting with his sports jacket and was blushing in embarrassment. Nel blinked once, twice before breaking into a smile and was about to tackle Ichigo who paled when he thought he was about to be squashed by her, when Isane saw this and blocked him causing Nel to stop and blink before pouting at Isane who lightly glared at her. "Ahh! What did you stop me from tackling Ichi-chan for Isane? It's been 2 months since I've seen him!" Nel said as she pouted.

"Sorry, but… You really can't tackle him…" she said. "Why?" Nel asked pouting. Isane looked torn from the inside as she looked at Unohana asking for permission and Unohana nodded her head for her to reveal Ichigo's condition. "Because... Ichigo-chan's pregnant. H-He's one of Unohana-sama's patients, Nel!" she said making the two women blink their eyes once, then twice, before their eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"HE'S WHAT?" the two yelled. Ichigo flinched behind Isane and was about to make his escape when Unohana said something. "Ichigo, where do you think you're going? You still have your monthly appointment with me today… And girls… How do you know him?" she asked as she trying to pretend ignorance when she already knew how they knew him. The two girls looked at Unohana then glanced back at Ichigo who was looking elsewhere and not at the two women who happen to be a part of his boyfriend's mafia bodyguards.

"Eh? Aizen-sama didn't tell you, Unohana-sama?" Nel asked. "Tell me about what, girls?" she asked. Both Nel and Hailbel looked at each other before breaking the news to her. "Ichigo-chan is Aizen-sama's boyfriend who ran away from him 2 months ago and he told us to keep searching for him and bring him back home." Nel said as she lightly glared at Ichigo. "Oh?" Unohana said as she glanced at Ichigo, Ichigo felt nervous and flinched at her playful tone.

"Is that true, Ichigo-kun?" he flinched even more from her playful tone but it had a bit of a freighting undertone which he shivered a bit at and turned around to give her his puppy dog eyes, which didn't work on Unohana. Ichigo sighed and nodded his head. There was no point in hiding or lying about it now since the two girls had just blurted it out to his boyfriend's mother.

Unohana sighed in relief, she wasn't mad at Ichigo for not telling her, in fact she had a hunch what his reason was as to why he was running away from her son. "I'm not mad or disappointed in you Ichigo. It's just that I'm confused as to why you would run away from him." Unohana said making Ichigo shrug in fright.

"I… I have my reasons… But… Umm…" Ichigo said. Nel blinked her eyes and glance between Ichigo and Unohana before she finally asked. "Unohana-sama, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but.. What is Ichigo doing here? And what does Isane mean about Ichigo's being pregnant? I mean, it's impossible. He's a guy, and guy can't get pregnant!" Nel said making Ichigo flinch. "Actually, I'm wondering about that too…" both Hailbel and Unohana said as they stared at Ichigo who felt like he was caught in a place full of beasts and he was the prey.

"I… I just can, okay?" he said defensively. "Really? 'Cause that sounds so surreal." Hailbel said. Ichigo blushed. "Um… Can we just talk it somewhere else were no one can hear about this? I promise to explain everything…" he said and the four women agreed as they all went inside Unohana's office where Ichigo began to explain once they were safely inside.

"I can get pregnant because I was born a bearing baby, which means I can bear children even though I am male. It was because of an abnormality my mother had during her pregnancy. When I was born, I had a baby inside me the doctor said. When it was removed they said they thought it was my twin sister and it had made me develop differently. It's not unheard of, just very rare." Ichigo said.

"Uh… Okay. But how did you get pregnant and who's the father?" Nel asked. This made Ichigo to felt a bit uneasy and frowned guilty. "Ichi?" Nel asked as Ichigo took a deep breath, there was no point in lying and he definitely doesn't want to lie to Aizen's mother. "It's Souske…" He said quietly and softly. "Eh? Come again?" apparently both Nel and Hailbel didn't hear it well and Ichigo groaned. "It's Souske! It's Souske's child that I'm carrying.." he said making both Nel and Hailbel gasp in shock while Unohana sighed in relief. 'Thank Kami it's Souske's child that he's carrying.' Unohana thought.

"A-Aizen-sama's child? But how—" Nel asked. Ichigo blushed before replying. "I had an accidental sex with him on our anniversary last April without any protection." Ichigo said as he flopped onto a chair in embarrassment at revealing his love affair with his boyfriend. 'I can't believe I'm sharing my sex life with them and in front of Souske's mother on top of it!' he thought as he blushed even more when he thought about it. "Okay… So…? Are you going to tell Aizen-sama? About the child I mean?" Hailbel asked which made Ichigo to flinch when she mention it. "N-No..." he squeaked.

"Eh? Why not?" Nel asked. "I… I'm too scared to let him know. I don't know if he's still going to love me if I'm pregnant with his child and I don't even know if he wants to have kids with me or… I don't know, I just don't know… I know my relationship with Souske is lacking in communicating with each other and trying to understand each other, and even if we did come to an understanding with each other, it's always ended up in a lover's quarrel… That's the reason why I ran away. I'm scared that he might not want the child that we're going to have." Ichigo said helplessly.

"Oh dear, that is a big problem." Unohana said as she thought 'It looks like I have to ask Souske about what he wants to do in the near future and ask him if he even wants to have a family someday. What if what Ichigo said is true? What if my son doesn't want the child? Oh dear. I really need to get straightened with my son before the baby is born. It wouldn't be good for Ichigo's health if the child's father is not there to support the mother through out his or her pregnancy...' Unohana thought.

"It's alright, Ichigo… I'm sure Souske won't think that. I'm sure he wants you back along with the little one. Now, why don't you relax and calm down? Getting stressed won't be good for the baby." Unohana said as she tried to lighten up Ichigo's mood. Ichigo looked up at her with hope in his eyes as Unohana give him her one of a kind smile. "Y-You're not mad that I d-didn't tell you about it? That I was pregnant with your son's child?" he asked worried and Unohana shook her head.

"No, I'm not mad. In fact, I'm happy... I've been asking him about giving me grandchildren someday, but he just shrugged it off when I asked him once, back when he was 21 years old… I think I might have figured it now! Of course it's only natural for a gay person to ignore the thought since they know they can't have a child when said person is dating someone of the same sex. However, you should really let Souske know about the baby Ichigo. Just do it and tell him to think it over. I'm sure he'll change his mind." Unohana said.

"You think so?" Ichigo asked. Unohana nodded her head. "Yes. Now why don't we get to the point? You still have your monthly check up… And girls, can you wait outside while I do my business with Ichigo alone for a while?" she asked kindly. The two women nodded their heads and went out of the room.

Soon Unohana went to work as she told Ichigo to lie down on the bed to have his ultrasound. When they were done Ichigo said his goodbyes to her as she promised to talk some sense into her son if they have an argument when Ichigo finally reveals to him that he's pregnant with their child. When Unohana leads Ichigo to her door and opens it, she saw both Nel and Hailbel eaves dropping.

"Girls, what do you two think you're doing?" he asked in a sweet yet warning tone making the two girls feet guilty and like they were in trouble. "N-Nothing Unohana-sama... W-We were just so curious about Ichigo's pregnancy that w-we wanted to know what going on inside soo… Umm… Heheh... Sorry." Nel said.

Unohana sighed. "That's fine, now why don't you two girls take Ichigo back to his home safely?" She said as the two girls nodded in agreement. On their walk along the street the two girls wouldn't stop asking Ichigo stuff about the child. "So you're really pregnant? And with Aizen-sama's child on top of that…." Nel said as Ichigo blushed when she mentioned Aizen's name as she added. "I wonder what the baby will look like?" she asked.

"We don't even know the baby's gender yet! So we don't know what the baby will look like… When will you get to know the baby's gender?" Hailbel asked. "In about 5 months we'll probably be able to know the baby's gender is what kaa-san said." Ichigo said.

"Eh? Kaa-san?" the two girls asked as Ichigo blushed. "U-Unohana-san told me to call her Kaa-san since I'm pregnant with Souske's child, even though I'm not married to him. She still insisted about me calling her Kaa-san, mother or mom…" Ichigo said. The two girls blinked. "Eh? She did? Then that means she's already accepted you as Aizen-sama's lover and soon to be son-in-law if you two could ever get married." Nel teased making Ichigo to blush tenfold and snap.

"AHH! That's it! I've had enough! I'm not hearing any more from you two about this nonsense!" he said as he walked forward pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest as both Nel and Hailbel follow him. 'Dammit! I gotta get rid of them! But how?' Ichigo thought as he continues to walk. He was about to give up in getting rid of the two girl behind him when he spotted Chad inside the KFC. He beamed in relief and was about to go toward Chad who was sitting near the entrance of the KFC eating while doing some homework when Hailbel notice this and blocked his way.

"Where do you think your going, Ichigo-sama?" she asked as she saw Ichigo glancing to someone behind her as she peaked from her shoulder and saw a teenager around Ichigo's age eating inside the KFC, she glared at the teen who was inside the KFC before looked back at Ichigo and said. "Sorry Ichigo-sama, but we can't allow you to flirt with anyone. You're Aizen-sama's lover and you're pregnant with his child." She reminded him, Ichigo stared in disbelief and shock at what Hailbel said before he glared at her and hissed as he said.

"What makes you so sure I would cheat behind my boyfriend's back? I loved Souske and still do... And I'm not seeing anyone other then Souske, and I'm not stupid enough to flirt with someone else when I pregnant with my boyfriend's child… I just want to greet Chad over there who is my best friend is that too much to ask? And what make you think that I would cheat on Souske anyway?" Ichigo demanded.

Both Nel and Hailbel blinked before sighing in relief, for a minute there they thought that Ichigo would flirt with someone else while having their boss' child inside of him. "I'm sorry Ichigo-sama but G-Grimmjow saw you hanging out with a red-head after school is what he said on the day you ran away when Aizen-sama asked Ichigo had any friends he could stay with. That's when Grimmjow blurted something about a red-head teen that was always with you. Since Grimmjow was your personal Driver and bodyguard." she said Ichigo groaned and mumbled something like: 'That stupid cat!' or something along those lines.

"That red-head that Grimmjow was talking happens to be my blood related older cousin who goes to the some collage!" he said. "Eh? Wait, so that red-head was your cousin?" Hailbel asked. "Yes, and his name is Renji!" he said. "Okay… What about the boy with glasses you've been hanging out with at school sometimes?" Nel asked Ichigo blinked. "That's Uyruu, my second stuck up cousin." He said. "That brown haired weird kid that tried to tackle you every morning at school?" Hailbel asked Ichigo blinked his eyes two girls and stared suspiciously at them.

"Are you two, by any chance, spying on me at school?" he asked. Both Nel and Hailbel raise their hands defensively before saying. "No! That's Grimmjow's job since he's your personal bodyguard and Aizen-sama ordered him too and so he told us who you were hanging out with at school." Hailbel said.

"I'm gonna kill that stupid blueberry kitty cat when I see him, who does he think he's spying on and then expose my friends to Souske? And that brown haired idiot happens to be my idiotic best friend named Keigo. And don't worry, Keigo is straight. He likes girls with big boobs, and if you're wondering who that black haired teen I been hanging with is, that's Mizuiro. He's straight and girls love to hang around him. And if your going to ask about Chad he's straight too." Ichigo said as he finished.

"So you guys really didn't need to worry about me… The only person you should worry about who's hanging out with me should be Souske himself." He said which made both Nel and Hailbel blink their eyes weirdly.

"Eh? How come?" Nel asked. Ichigo sighed. "Souske is a perverted boyfriend who's always had a thing about me naked in his bed. Why else do you think I'm pregnant with his child? And it's his fault for getting me pregnant in the first place. If he didn't pull that stupid charm of his and tackled me to bed and had his way with me on our anniversary, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant with his child in the first place, and I wouldn't have runaway…" Ichigo said which made Nel and Hailbel stare in disbelief at Ichigo. "Eh? No way…" Nel said in disbelief.

"It's true! He's always such a manipulative bastard who tries to coax me into having sex with him by using his charms..." Ichigo said. "I thought you said that it was an accident that you got pregnant with his child because you guys had an un-protected sex on your anniversary?" Hailbel said making every human being who was walking near them hear it and stare at the three weirdly. Ichigo blushed. "I… It was!" Ichigo said as he added. "Yes it was an accident, but it was also his fault! Yes I let him have his way with me, but it wasn't my fault that I fell for his manipulative charm!" Ichigo said.

"But you liked it anyway." Nel said innocently which made Ichigo blush. "I did not enjoy it! Well, maybe a bit when he started to give me those sexy kisses and his husky deep monotone moans on top of me when he was…-WHAT THE FUCK? NEL STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY FUCKING MOUTH!" Ichigo said in a panicked way that made Nel and Hailbel giggle.

Ichigo bushed as he saw that everyone was looking at him, some of the girls where giggling at him while the boys where giving him the look of 'Dude WTF?', while some of the mothers where covering their children's ear as they glared at him which made him felt more awkward and so he blushed even more which made Nel and Hailbel laugh even harder. "You just admitted that you enjoy sex with Aizen-sama, Ichigo-sama. It was really… Cute." Nel teased to which Ichigo glared.

Nel blew him a playful kiss. "Don't be like that Berry-tan! You should be happy that we're the only ones who heard you say it instead of Nnoitra or Grimmjow. I doubt they'd never let you live it down if they heard you say that!" Nel said. Ichigo groaned. 'I hate my life!' he thought as he went inside the KFC and decided to have some lunch there while the two girls follow him. The people outside shook their head in disbelief as they all continued on their way.

'Kids these days are weird!' the people thought that had been outside to see and hear what Ichigo had said.

The following week was the same as Ichigo had told Nel and Hailbel to keep it a secret from Souske that he was pregnant with his child until he was ready to face him and tell him himself. He told them to keep it a secret that they found him and to keep pretending that they didn't know where he was at the moment. He flopped on the bed in his room in Renji's apartment and rubbed his two and a half month pregnant stomach as he read a book.

'I wonder if Souske would be happy to hear that he's going to be a father soon?' he thought as he rolled to the side still reading the book. 'Maybe I should talk to him when he gets back? Or hmmm… I dunno anymore…. I'm so confuses and horny right now…' he thought as he groaned and whined.

'Damn! I need to have sex with Souske soon! Kaa-san that it was fine to feel horny and needy and wanting sex, but she did warn that if Souske and I ever get on terms with each other and that he finally knows that he's going to be a father soon, what if while I'm pregnant we want to have sex? She told me to tell Souske to go easy and to be gentle if we have sex while I'm pregnant…' Ichigo thought as he sighed and whined again as he still felt horny.

'DAMMIT! I need Souske!' he screamed in his mind and flopped on the bed boredly and irritated at himself for ever having run away from his boyfriend when he was so needy and wanted to get laid.

TBC…

Me: Lol Ichi, just lol! XDD

Ichigo: *blush* SHUT UP! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS, IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! *groan* were Souske when you need him? *whine on the coach and feeling horny*

Me: *giggles at Ichigo and been throw a book on her head real hard by a very pissed off Ichigo.* X_x

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Gin: Well then, read and review everyone and tell her what you think of this chapter? Well then bai-bai minna-san!


	5. Chapter 5: Got caught! part 1

AN: this chapter been re-edited by kor-chan editor, and she want to say Thank you for taking your time in editing this for me! ^^

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 5: Got caught!

3 months later.

Ichigo was in his 3rd month of pregnancy now. He was still hiding from his boyfriend despite that half of his boyfriend's Espada guardians already know his hideout, but was keeping it a secret from their boss due to Ichigo's request. His request was that he would be the one to let Aizen know about his condition and about their child when he is fully ready to face him. Nel would often tease the young teen that was desperate to have some sexual activities with Aizen despite his stubbornness of not wanting to face him just yet. Iiforte had informed him that Aizen was getting furious at his childish game of hide and seek and when he had not been found when Aizen called from the US the other day; he had told them to keep looking for him.

And if either Iifrote, Nel or Hailbel was the one to pick up their boss' call as he asked them about if they had found his missing boyfriend yet, they would lie to him saying that they hadn't found him yet, or something along those lines. This made Aizen even more furious and he would force them to keep looking none stop. Well then enough about that?

Ichigo was in Renji's apartment alone with Renji who stared in disbelief, shock and suspicious at Ichigo's boyfriend's bodyguards who came to visit him and see how he was holding up.

"Ichigo, what the heck is going on? I thought you were trying to hide from your boyfriend not trying to get caught!" Renji snapped to which Ichigo sighed.

"I still am hiding from him!" Ichigo snapped back.

"Then what the heck is the meaning of this?" Renji demanded as he pointed at the three people who were in his living room.

"They are Souske's personal bodyguard." Ichigo said.

"And?"Renji asked impatiently. Ichigo sighed.

"Look Renji! You don't have to worry okay? I already told them not to tell Aizen where I was hiding and to just keep it a secret between us! So breathe and relax would you? They won't tell Souske where I am. Not unless I told them that I was fully ready to face him!" Ichigo said.

Renji took a deep breath before saying. "You know what?" he said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I think it's time that you told him. I mean look at you! You're getting huge! Your stomach is getting really big!" Renji said.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm fat?" Ichigo said as he seemed to mistake what Renji was trying to say as he glared hard at his cousin who gulped.

_'Damn! I forgot about his mood swings_!' Renji thought. "N-No! You're not fat." Renji said as he squeaked when Ichigo began to grab a heavy books and was about to throw them at him when Hailbel and Iiforte noticed this and reacted quickly and snatched the books from him before he hurt himself and the child he's carrying.

"Ichigo-sama! Clam down! Renji was just joking around!" Iforte said as he tried to hold down the pregnant teen while Hailbel snatched the heavy books from his arms.

Ichigo continued to glare at his cousin before calming himself down as Iiforte let him go as he sat on the coat arms crossed over his chest and said. "If he's isn't joking then what does he mean?" Ichigo asked.

Iiforte and Hailbel looked at each other and sighed before explaining what Renji's meant when he said he was getting huge and big.

"What he means is that your stomach is slightly bigger and getting very noticeable now since the baby is now growing, sooner or later you're going to have to tell him before it too late! What if you go into labor and no one is there to support you? Or encourage you to push the baby out or… Come on Ichigo-sama think about it? If you stay with Aizen-sama he can get everything prepared for you before you go into labor… and what if you don't want to have the baby in the hospital? If you want you could have the baby at the mansion with Aizen-sama's permission, you know he and his family owned the Las Noches general Hospital, so you're free to choose where you want the baby to be born as long as you're with him, you're safe." Iiforte said.

"Hate to say this, but he's right Ichigo! You're safer with Aizen then with me. I mean, I'd suck at being a midwife. And what if you were to go into labor here? I wouldn't know what to do!" Renji said.

Ichigo glared at his cousin and huffed. "Fine! I will tell him when he gets back!" Ichigo said. "Actually he's coming back later today, Ichigo-sama, sorry I forgot to inform you." Iiforte said guilty as Ichigo gaped his mouth open.

"Okay maybe I'll tell him when I'm in my forth month or fifth or—" Ichigo said.

"ICHIGO-SAMA!"Nel, Hailbel and Iiforte warned as he flinched.

"Fine, fine, fine! Tell you what? Why don't I let myself get caught near Gin, Grimmjow, Stark or Nnoitra so that they can take me by force back to Souske's office or where ever he'll be and then I tell him? How about it?"Ichigo asked as the four all thought about it before agreeing.

"Good. Now that that's over? We're heading back to the mansion to see if Aizen-sama is back and tell you all later on what happen there? Renji-san, keep an eye on Ichigo-chan while we're away keeping an eye on the boss, kay?" Nel asked as Renji nodded his head as the three left.

On Aizen's side.

Aizen was beyond irritated and pissed as his Primera Espada (Stark) drove him back home to their mansion. The higher ups from the US government and mafia society won't let him take over their family mafia company in the US unless he's married and has a child so he ended up going back home to Japan. He was supposed to stay in the US for another 2 months, but he had had enough and wanted to go home and talk things over with Ichigo to see if his boyfriend even wanted to have a family with him.

The mafia higher ups were okay with gay couples, but they cannot take the family throne of the Company unless they were married and had a child. They could either adopt a child to pass on the heritage in the future or use a female to reproduce an heir for him and get rid of her once the child was born, but he doubted that his boyfriend would agree to the second plan so that was crossed out as a no.

Gin, who was Aizen's younger cousin, saw his troubled expression and had the courage to ask. "Why do ya look pissed Taichou?" Gin asked causing Aizen to groan in irritation.

"Who wouldn't be? Can you believe it? The mafia higher ups won't let me take over the mafia company in the US unless I am married and have a child." Aizen said in a seemingly calm voice but had a bit of irritation in his voice, which Stark didn't notice but Gin did since they had grown up together.

Gin sighed. "Well can ya blame them? They are way ta old fashioned and there's nothing we can do.. They are way ta corrupt… But that's beside the point. I wanna ask ya about something." Gin said.

"What is it?" Aizen asked not brothering to look at his younger cousin as he continued to talk.

"Do ya even want ta have kids someday? I mean, ya I know ya wouldn't mind marrying berry-tan since ya had been dying ta and have wanted ta marry him… But… What I'm worried about is… Do ya even want ta have kids with the berry? I mean, I'm not worried about Ichigo since he seems to get along with kids and seem to know how to handle children, but ya on the other hand are a totally different story..." Gin pointed out.

"I mean, ya were raised as an only child and didn't have any siblings to be a role model or learn how ta deal with little children… Ichi on the other hand, has since he told me once that he had two little sisters who were younger than him.. He said that they might be around high school age by now." Gin continued.

Aizen listened to him and thought about it. _'A child eh?Hmm… I wonder…_' Aizen thought. "Hmm, it wouldn't hurt to try and be a father, right?" Aizen asked.

"Eh? Of course not! But..." Gin paused as he glanced at Stark who was driving.

Stark was a single father, his wife had died when she gave birth to their only child. A little girl named Lilynette who was turning 10 this year.

"But what Gin?" Aizen said as he caught Gin glancing at Stark.

"Ah! Right! But don't you need someone ta give ya advice on how ta be a father? Fer example, someone like Stark maybe?" At the mention of his name Stark stopped the car to a halt which made Gin hit his head on the window.

"Oww! What was that fer Stark?" he asked as he pouted at their driver.

Stark coughed. "Sorry about that Gin-sama, but I couldn't help but over hear what you said. I maybe a father, but if you want to ask some advice from me… I'm sorry but I fail as a father figure to my only daughter. If you want maybe you can ask someone else for that advice?" Stark said.

Gin pouted as Stark started to drive again. "But who are we going ta ask about parental advice and how ta be good parents?" Gin asked.

"I think I might know who can help me with that problem." Aizen said.

Both Gin and Stark eyed him confused.

"Eh? Really who?" Gin asked curiously.

"Stark, drive the car to my mother's office. I have something important I want to ask her before we head back home." Aizen said as Stark nodded.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." He said as he drove the car to Unohana's clinic.

Soon they made it to Unohana's clinic as Souske got off of the limo as Gin follow suit as they went inside the building.

Isane saw them and welcome them.

"Good morning Souske-sama." She said and Aizen smiled at her.

"Morning Isane. Is mother busy today? There's something I would like to ask her…" He said as Isane smiled.

"Don't worry; your mother's not busy today… You can go on in and greet her, sir." She said as Aizen nodded his head as they went inside his mother's office.

Unohana looked up and blinked her eyes before smiling when she saw the person who was visiting her. "Ah, Souske, my son! Come on in, dear." She said softly.

"Hello mother. Sorry to bother you while you're at work." He said.

"Nonsense dear. Come on in and sit down. I'm sure you're here to ask me something, aren't you?" She said to which Aizen chuckled.

"You never cease to amaze me mother. And yes, I'm here to ask you something regarding my business in the US… You see..." Aizen said as he began to explain everything from the meeting he had had with the other mafia higher ups in the US.

To say the least Unohana was shocked from what she heard. "So in other words… They won't hand you one of your father companies there unless you are married and have a child soon?" She asked as Aizen nodded his head.

"Yes. They insisted on it, and I don't have a choice. If I disagree our company would backdrop and we will lose whatever hold we had. And in the US, they expect me to be married soon and have a child within the next 9 months." Souske said. Unohana sighed.

_'Good grief! But this is a good thing. Ichigo is pregnant with my son's child… So it means it's time for him to tell to Souske about their child. But..._' Unohana thought. "Souske I don't mind you getting married, I support you with whoever you want to spend your life with. What I'm worried about is… Do you want to have a family of your own someday? Is it a yes? I can help you with whatever you'll need and even teach both you and your partner about raising a child. You need not worry to about that... But I just want you to be sure that you're up and fully ready to be a father. Being a father is a lot of responsibility…" Unohana said.

Aizen thought of it for a moment. _'Do I? I guess it wouldn't hurt to try… But… No, I defiantly want it. In fact, I think it would be nice to have a little version of Ichigo or me running around the house_', he thought as he smiled and nodded his head. "Ah. Yes, I want to be a father someday and I'm willing to try to be a perfect father if I need too. But... What I'm worried about is Ichigo… I don't know if he wants to have family with me!" Aizen said making Unohana smile.

'Good, he wants to have a family. It looks like Ichigo didn't need to be worried about that after all.' Unohana thought. "Alright then, I'm at your service, dear." Unohana said to her son who smiled at her.

"Thank you mother." He said as he hugged her and she returned the gesture.

"So... How are you going to convince your lover about having a child with you?" Unohana asked.

Aizen took a deep breath. "I'll find a way. We're still looking for him though." Aizen said as he frowned. "Well, I need to get back, mother. It was nice seeing you again." Aizen said as Unohana hugged her son one more time before he left.

Aizen came out of his mother's office and went to get into the limo. Soon Stark drove them back home to his mansion, during the ride Aizen said firmly. "Stark, tell everyone when we get back home to keep on looking for Ichigo as soon as they can. If they find him and he refuses to come back, tell them bring him back using force, and if he asks any questions tell them that there's a thing that Ichigo and I need to talk about, understood?" Aizen ordered.

"HaiAizen-sama." Stark said. Soon they arrived at the mansion where everyone greeted them.

Before Aizen went to his office alone with Gin, he gives Stark a slight nodded to single him to do what he was told.

Stark nodded as Aizen left and went inside his office. Soon Stark called and gathered all the Espada guardians. "Good. Now that everyone is here, listen up everyone! I overheard Aizen-sama and Gin-sama talking about Aizen-sama's business in the US and to say the least? The mafia higher ups in the US won't hand Aizen-sama his father's company unless he is married and has a child within 9 months." Stark said.

Everyone in the room gasped and started to talk each other. Nel gaped her mouth wide-open in shock and surprise but inside her mind she was squealing and giggling. _'Yes! Now Ichigo-kun doesn't need to worry anymore_!' she thought.

While Hailbel was calm but inside she was glad to hear the news.

Iiforte, on the other hand, was torn between being happy about it and worried over Ichigo's condition.

Stark's eyebrow twitched when everyone started to talk each other.

"SILENCE!" he said as everyone flinched from his tone expect for Ulquiorra, Szayel, Baraggan and Zommari who looked clam and un-effected. "Now, here is the main part. Aizen-sama ordered us to bring Ichigo back as soon as we can." He said.

"Eh? But we have been doing that for the past what? Past 3 months already and we still haven't found him! And what does this got ta does with Aizen-sama?" Nnoitra asked.

"That's because Aizen-sama wants to try and convince him to have a child! He wouldn't want just anyone to have his child. He wants Ichigo to be the one who has his child… Although I doubt a guy can even get pregnant." Stark said.

"Sound impossible." Ulquiorra said calmly.

They continued to talk and discuss about how to bring Ichigo back. They were slightly shocked, well half of them were, while the rest were amused and happy enough until Stark mentioned that if Ichigo still refused to come back, they were allowed to use force. They were given permission to either drag Ichigo's butt back home or gag him and tie him up, they were even to go as far as to drug him if he still refuse to come back home.

Nel, Iiforte paled at what Stark said when he mentioned using force to drag Ichigo back. _'Oh gosh! Please not by force! He's already pregnant with Aizen-sama's child! We don't need to force him! We only need to push him to come back, or in other words encourage him to come back! Not force him!_' Nel thought,

Stark noticed her trouble look and cocked an eyebrow at her. "You look trouble Nelliel.. Is there something bothering you?" Stark asked suspiciously.

"N-No!.. I'm just slightly worried and shocked! Do we really need to force Berry to come back? I mean we can always talk to him, right?" Nel said.

Grimmjow snorted.

"Like that kid would even listen if you asked and begged him? I think force is the only way to get that kid back! I don't know why Aizen wants him. I mean, there are plenty of women he can knock up so why pick Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as he frowned and glared at the wall.

Nel paled even more. "YOU CAN'T!" she snapped.

"Woah there little sister!"Grimmjow said as he tried to calm down his little sister, and yes, Nel is Grimmjow younger sister from his other father. She was 2 years younger than him.

"Nel, if I'm not mistaken you're hiding something from us. Does this have something to do with Ichigo-sama? Cause if you've fallen in love with him you can forget about it, he already belongs to Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra their very stuck up cousin said as Grimmjow groaned.

"Dude! You totally need to get laid!" Nnoitra said to Ulquiorra who glared at him.

"Enough! Aizen-sama expects us all to start looking for Ichigo now!." He said.

"WHAT?" they all screamed.

"But we don't even know where he is?" Luppi the ex-sexta Espada said.

"I doubt if the kid's even still here in Karakura. I bet he went back home from where he came from!" Grimmjow said making everyone to stare at him. He noticed them staring at him and snapped.

"WHAT?" he asked.

"Nothing..." they all said.

"I hate to say this, but I think Grimmjow might be right. What if Ichigo went back home to where he belongs? If I remember correctly, Ichigo isn't from here is he?" Baraggan asked to which Grimmjow nodded his head.

"Yea, me, Stark, Gin and Aizen found and met him 3 years ago under the bridge being bullied by a bunch of teenage punks back then. To our surprise he was running away from home, he was mumbling back then about: 'they stole my wallet and id, cellphone, train ticket and etc...' so I guessed he wasn't from here." Grimmjow said.

"Wait! You said that was three years ago? You mean he has been missing from his hometown for almost 3 years now?" Nnoitra asked in disbelieve.

Grimmjow blinks his eyes once, twice before saying in dumbly when he just realizes something. "Come to think of it… He never did go back home to his home town when his injuries were healed enough back then, wonder why?" Grimmjow thought.

Everyone stared in shock at what Grimmjow said. "HE WHAT?" they all asked.

One of them was about to ask something when the door to Aizen's office flew open as their boss came out of his office along with Gin and Tousen his right and left hand men. He cocked an eyebrow at his mafia guardians who were still sitting at the mini meeting room table.

"Stark, didn't I tell you to tell them to search for Ichigo when we got back home? Not sit around here like you're having some little tea party." Aizen said.

"Sorry Aizen-sama… I did but then they started to talk nonsense still it led to the topic about Ichigo-sama's past. Sorry sir." Stark said.

Aizen sighed. "That's fine. Now you all heard what Stark said a while ago? So go and look for Ichigo, now!" He demanded as everyone flinched and was about to get going when Grimmjow open his mouth and said.

"But Aizen-sama, how are we going ta find him? I doubt that Ichigo is still even here in Karakura!" he said.

Aizen thought of it for a moment as everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for their boss' orders.

"Hate ta break this ta ya, cousin, but I think Grimmjow might be right. What if he went back home ta were he truly belong taa?" Gin asked as he frowned.

"No… I doubt that… Ichigo's not the kind of kid who would pity himself and go ask for help from anyone, let alone going back home in his old town, unless he needed too.. He's stubborn you know that? He's probably just hiding somewhere we can't find. Keep looking for him. And do whatever it takes to bring him back, I don't care if you drug him but make sure you won't hurt him too much. I want him alive, safe and un-damaged... Understood?" Aizen said as everyone nodded their head and bowed down to their boss, they were about to leave when Szayel said.

"Aizen-sama.. Can we go in search for Ichigo in group? I think it'd be easier to trap him, if we go in groups. I think, in groups of 3 or 6 just to be safe?" Szayel asked as Aizen nodded his head.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind that, just bring him back!" Aizen said as Szayel and everyone nodded their head again and bowed to him before scramming out of the mansion to go look for Ichigo in groups.

Nel was teamed up with Stark, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel and Hailbel, while the rest went into groups of three or four to look for Ichigo. She was starting to have doubt about Ichigo's condition. They drove Stark's car door to door, house to house even to the apartments but they couldn't find him. Stark decided to call the others to ask if they had found him but he received a message saying that they haven't found him yet. They were about to give up when Grimmjow saw someone he know.

"Stark! Stop the car!" he said.

"What? Why?" Stark asked.

"Look! That's one of Ichigo'sfriends, I bet they might know where he is!" Grimmjow said as he pointed his finger to a red-head teen that was going to his red car.

Stark nodded his head and stopped the car as they all got out of the car expect Nel.

Nel was busying texting Renji to warn him. Renji pull out his cellphone and saw a message from Nel.

-Renji! Hide Ichigo! My team is searching for him due to Aizen-sama's request, and they've been given permission to force or drug him if he refuses!-Nel texted. Renji's eyes widened before sighing in relief when he read Nel's text and reply back.

-No, that's fine! I think it's time for him to go back! Just tell one of your groups to not drug him!-Renji replied as Nel frowned before replying back.

-Fine!-Nel said as she got out of the car as they went toward Renji who was about to get inside his car and turn around. Grimmjow grinned at him.

"Yo, Kid Can we ask ya some questions?" Grimmjow asked. Renji crossed his arms around his chest.

"What kind of questions?" He asked.

"Hmm… Ya see, we're looking for an orange haired teen, and he has brown eyes and is around 5'9" feet tall? That runs away from his boyfriend." Grimmjow asked.

" talking about Ichigo right?"Renji said which made Grimmjow grin even wider.

_'Now we're talking!_' he thought. "Ya, do ya know where he is? We been looking fer him fer the past 3 months now and his boyfriend is getting furious with his childish game of hide and seek and so are we." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah! I know where he is… But what are you gonna do once you find him?" Renji asked. Grimmjow frowned and attack Renji's neck.

"Listen here kid! We don't have time to play 20 questions with you; now tell us where Ichigo is!" Grimmjow warned and was about to tighten his grip on the red-head's neck when Nel smacked him on the head.

"Grimmjow! We're here to ask questions and see if they know where Ichigo is, not to pick a fight with one of his friends you idiot!" Nel told her older brother.

"Ow! Fuck fine!" Grimmjow growled as Nel gave Renji an apologetic look before speaking.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a little too insane sometimes." Nel said which earned her a glare from her older brother, she ignore it though

Renji just stared at the two weirdly. _'Shit! Maybe it's wasn't a good idea to bring him back to his boyfriend's place… I mean that blue haired dude almost looks like a person who just got out of prison._' Renji thought.

Stark sighed and took over the talking. "Sorry about Grimmjow… Now, about what Grimmjow said. Do you know where Ichigo-sama might be?" Stark asked.

_'Sama?Woah! Do they treat Ichi like a princess or what? I mean, both Hailbel and Iiforte called him "sama" too_.' Renji thought. "Uh..." Renji said.

"Please, we've desperately been looking for him, and Aizen-sama is getting impatient with his childish game of hide and seeks." Ulquiorra said.

Renji glanced at Ulquiorra then at Nel who was giving him a pleading and apologetic look before he sighed and gave in.

"Fine! I know where he is, but promise me you won't hurt him?" Renji asked as they nodded in agreement. Renji smiled. "Well then, follow me." Renji said and led them upstairs to the apartment. They reached Renji's apartment door and Renji pulled out a key on top of the door to unlock it and went inside.

Ichigo looked behind him and was about to welcome Renji when he saw the people he's been running away from and his eyes widened.

TBC..

Me: Wee~ Ichigo got caught! XDD

Ichigo: …..

Everyone: ….

Gin: *sweatdrop* uh! Well, ya guys know what ta do right? Read and Review everyone and tell what ya all think of this chapter nee? Bai-bai everyone and see you all in the next chapter~! XDD.


	6. Chapter 6: Got Caught part 2

AN: this chapter been re-edited by kor-chan editor, and she want to say Thank you for taking your time in editing this for me! ^^

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 6: Got Caught! part 2

Ichigo stared in shock and surprise at the six people who went inside Renji's apartment, one of them where grinning at him like they had found their prey while some frowned in irrigated with him, he gulped.

"Umm.. R-Renji.. W-What the heck is g-going on?" he asked in a frightened tone.

"Sorry, Ichigo! But I think if time for you to go back home with Aizen-sama." Nel said as she give him and apology look.

"Aizen-sama is getting tired of your game, Ichigo-sama, is time to come back home weather you like it or not!" Ulquiorra said as Ichigo shiver.

"N-No!.." he said and was about to get up and dash out the back door when suddenly Stark was in front of him. He glared at Stark who didn't look unaffected by his glared.

He was about to go to the left when Ulquiorra notice it and blocked his escape, even Grimmjow went to the right while Hailbel behind him, trapping him in the center, he growled.

"Growling on us won't work Ichigo-sama." Ulquiorra warned as Ichigo huffed and pouted.

Renji stared their worriedly over his younger cousin health, he was pregnant after all.

Stark was about to call Szayel to drugged him when he notice Ichigo's swollen stomach. He blinked once, twice before asking.

"Ichigo-sama… What happen to you?" he asked as he never kept his eyes off of Ichigo's pregnant stomach. Ichigo noticing him staring at his pregnant stomach as he blushed and cover his pregnant belly with his sport jacket and wrapped his arms around it, protecting his unborn child inside of him as he lightly glared at the Pimera Espada guardian his boyfriend had.

"N-None of your concern!" he said as he growled.

"Is it our concern? Aizen-sama orders us to make sure WE bring you back un-harmed or injured." Ulquiorra said.

Ichigo winced when Ulquiorra mentioned Aizen's name.

Nel sighed and went toward them and push aside her older brother as he bends down to talk to Ichigo. "Ichigo-chan, please come back home! Aizen-sama is very worried about you and missed you so much." She said as she pledged at him as Ichigo stared at her as she looked behind him and saw Szayel crook an eyebrow at her as she sighed and whisper something in his ears.

"Please Ichigo-chan, come willing, we don't want Szayel to injected you with a sleeping drug! It might hurt the baby… Please?" She whispered as Ichigo glanced at his back and saw Szayel's hand on his pants pocket and was playing something inside it as he flinched before sighing and nodding his head.

"F-Fine!" He said and accepted Nel hand as she helped him stand up.

They were surprised with this.

They all thought that he would be too stubborn to come, but they were wrong, they sighed in relief, once he was finally standing up, both Grimmjow and Szayel gasped when they saw his pregnant belly while Ulquiorra just stared wide eye at his pregnant stomach.

"W-What the fuck?" Grimmjow asked confusedly.

"I-Ichigo-sama, w-what going on?" zayel asked as he eyed Ichigo's pregnant stomach as it hit him. Szayel remembered Stark saying something about their boss wanting Ichigo's to get pregnant with his child, he gasped.

"I-It can't be?... Y-You're… But h-how?" he asked Ichigo blushed and tried to cover his pregnant stomach.

"I just can okay." he said in defense. Szayel blinked his eyes before coughing. "Uh.. Very well then… I-Is it Aizen-sama… You know?" Szayel asked as Ichigo nodded while blushing.

"Ahh.. Yes, is his!" Ichigo said.

Szayel stared their mouth open, and then he blinked then groaned in disappointed when he wasn't needed anymore with the help that their boss asked him too. "It looks like I won't be needed after all with his help since you can get pregnant.." he said. True Aizen had told Szayel before head about male pregnancy if it even possible that he could find a way to make his boyfriend (Ichigo) to get pregnant with their child by the help of his Octavo Espada and he was pleased enough to offer his help for their boss need.

Both Grimmjow and Stark looked shocked when Szayel mentioned it. "What ya mean berry can get pregnant?" Grimmjow asked in disbelief.

Szayel roll his eyes. "Well, can't you see? He is pregnant! It's obvious with the way how his stomach is growing and is huge! He is having a baby!." Szayel said. Everyone in room gasped as they all turn to look at Ichigo Shockley.

"WHAT? Is it true, Ichigo-sama?" Stark asked as Ichigo blushed before nodding his head and glared at Szayel and mumbled the: 'I hate you.' to Szayel who looked un-effected by it. "B-but H-How can that be?" Stark asked in disbelief.

"He was born a bearing baby, which means he can bear children even though he's a male; it was because of an abnormality during his mother pregnancy with him. When he was born, he had a baby inside him is what the doctor said. When it was removed they said they thought it was his twin sister and it had made him develop differently. It was not unheard of, just very rare." Renji explained. They gaped in shock and surprise at this new.

"W-Wait a minute! Ya mean Ichigo here is actually pregnant?" Grimmjow asked in disbelief as Renji nodded. "S-So.. W-Who the child's fathers? And how do ya know? Are ya the child's father?" Grimmjow asked as he glared and hissed at Renji.

Both Renji and Ichigo paled in disgust at what Grimmjow just said as they both snapped.

"EWWW! Why would I want to sleep with my blood related cousin?" they both said.

"WHAT?" Szayel and Grimmjow asked surprise and confusion.

"Grimmjow! What make you think that I would sleep and had sex with my own blood related cousin and get knocked up with his kids? EW! That just so wrong!" Ichigo said as shivered in disgust at the thought of it and felt slightly sick in the stomach like he wanted to puke.

"EH? If that so then who the child's father?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

Ichigo blushed and was about to reveal who the child's father truly was when Renji beat him to it.

"If you want to know who knocked him up? It's his boyfriend! He is pregnant with his boyfriend's child! That's the reason why he ran away!. He was too scared to face him and tell him that he is pregnant with their kids!" Renji.

They blinked their eyes.

"Boyfriend? Wait don't tell me that his pregnant with Aizen's child?" Grimmjow asked which made Ichigo to blush.

They gasped even more.

"Uh… Well then is all the more reason to come home now Ichigo-sama." Stark said as he dragged the un-willing Ichigo out of Renji's apartment, who was struggling to get away from his hold?

"Stark! Let me go!.. I said let go!" Ichigo protested hopelessly.

Stark had had enough with his struggle and looked at Szayel who sighed and pulled out a small bottle that something would put Ichigo to sleep before he poured a few drops of it in his handkerchief. He went towards Ichigo, who widened his eyes in fear and struggled even more powerfully but was too late. Szayel covered his mouth and nose as he groaned from the awful smell and struggle, soon his eyes felt heavy as he stopped struggling and finally fell asleep in Szayel arms.

Stark sighed and picked up the pregnant teen and then carried him to the car.

Szayel and the others followed him except for Nel who was busy talking with Renji.

"I'm sorry about this, Renji." She said as Renji gave her a weak smile before saying.

"It's okay.. Just make sure he'll be fine and un-harmed! And please keep him happy over there okay? And ask Ichigo to tell his boyfriend to let him out of the house once in a while will you?" Renji asked as Nel nodded and hugged him before going out of Renji's apartment and went to their car.

Renji went out of his apartment and saw them putting Ichigo inside Stark's car carefully and gently as they went inside. Nel waved her hand at Renji and Renji did the same before they left.

Renji sighed. _'Please be safe, Ichigo! And don't do stupid things again that will piss your boyfriend off then he already is._' He thought as he went back inside his apartment.

Stark and the others drove back home alone with the sleeping pregnant teen beside Nel and Hailbel. Grimmjow was staring at Ichigo's stomach in awe and surprise and shock.

"Damn! Can't believe that berry head could get pregnant? And it's Aizen's as well.. I wonder how they convinced him to have a child. Does Aizen even know about this? About Ichigo's ability to get pregnant I mean?" Grimmjow asked. Stark frowned.

"No. I don't think he knew… The pregnancy was probably an accident." Stark said as he added.

"I mean if Aizen-sama knew about it then he wouldn't of let Ichigo-sama runaway, the moment they had a sex and wouldn't have needed to ask Szayel's help to get Ichigo-sama pregnant.. And I have a hunch that Ichigo-sama didn't tell Aizen-sama that he can get pregnant.. Either way is doesn't matter now that Aizen-sama problem is solved… Ichigo-sama did mention that he was pregnant with Aizen-sama's child so it means that Aizen-sama doesn't need to pursue him to have sex with him just to impregnate him the next day, now that Ichigo-sama is pregnant with his child.." Stark said.

"…True." Grimmjow said as they looked at the mirror of the car and saw Ichigo sleeping peacefully.

"Szayel.. How long will Ichigo-sama be asleep with that thing you drugged him?" Stark asked.

"Eh? Not long, by 10pm he'll wake up.. So it's fine..… We have all the time we need to get him into bed.." Szayel said as Stark shrugged.

Ulquiorra pull out his cellphone, Nel notice it and asked.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going to call and inform Aizen-sama that we found him safe and un-harmed." Ulquiorra said as he began to call their boss.

After a few more rings Aizen finally picked up the call. "What is it, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked in a baritone and tired voice.

"Sorry to disturb you with your work Aizen-sama, but I would like to inform you that we have found Ichigo-sama sir." He said.

Aizen blinked on the other side of the phone before breaking into a smile. "Ah, Finally.. Is he safe?" Aizen asked. "Hai, Aizen-sama, he is safe, un-harmed and asleep, sir. We're heading back to the mansion as well, Aizen-sama." He said.

"Ah, good, very well then, meet you at the front door.." Aizen said as Ulquiorra nodded.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said before hanging up.

"Well? What did boss say?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"Nothing much, he sounded happy and relieved when I told him that we have found Ichigo-sama un-harmed." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow snorted. "Why didn't you just tell him about Ichigo's pregnant with his child?" Grimmjow asked.

"We'll do that later once we get back." Ulquiorra said as Grimmjow shrugged.

Soon they made it at the mansion as Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel got out of the car while Stark went to get Ichigo out of the car with Szayel who helped him carry the pregnant teen.

The front door opened as Aizen came out with Gin and Tousen beside him.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nel went toward him and bowed to him as Aizen nodded at them.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Inside the car, Aizen-sama, both Stark and Szayel are getting him out sir." Ulquiorra said, soon Stark came out carrying the sleeping Ichigo in his arms as he went toward Aizen who smiled down at his boyfriend in Stark's arms before blinking his eyes when he notice Ichigo's swollen stomach.

"Stark, what the meaning of this?" Aizen asked as he pointed to Ichigo's pregnant stomach and run his hand on his boyfriend's pregnant stomach, Ichigo groaned in his sleep at his touch but didn't wake up,.

They sighed in relief as Stark began to explain.

"Apparently Aizen-sama… Ichigo-sama here is pregnant with your child, sir." Stark said.

"What?" Gin and Tosuen asked.

"Well, it's what Ichigo-sama's cousin said when we found him, apparently he was staying with his cousin all this time, hiding and never going out of his cousin apartment? And he also said that it was the reason why he was running away from you sir." Stark said.

Aizen groaned and glared at his pregnant boyfriend with their child.

"Eh? Wah, look like ya don't need ta worry after all Taichou now that yer boyfriend is pregnant with yer kids, all ya need ta do is marry him and ta-da! Ya'll have yer Father Company in the US in no time, right?" Gin said as he stared in amusement at the pregnant Ichigo on Stark's arms.

Aizen sighed. "Thats alright, I'm sure Ichigo had his reason for running away." Aizen said as he went toward Stark and snatched his pregnant boyfriend from Stark's arms and carried him.

"You may all be dismissed and thank you for bringing him back, I appreciate it, and as for your reward for bringing him back; I'm giving the six of you a 3 months off from working starting tomorrow; you six deserve it for finding Ichigo for me." Aizen said.

The six of them sighed in relief and joy, they were giving a 3 month worth of days off from work, which they were glad with it.

Soon Aizen carry his pregnant boyfriend back inside their shared bedroom, along with Gin and Tosuen following him. Along the walk Ichigo groaned and gripped his hold on Aizen's white coat as Aizen stopped walking and looked down at his pregnant boyfriend as Ichigo mumble something in his sleep.

"S-Souske…. I'm sorry…" Ichigo mumbled in his sleep before going back to sleep and loosening his grip on his boyfriend.

Aizen just stood their blinking his eyes at his sleeping boyfriend in his arms before breaking into a smile. He kissed Ichigo's forehead before heading toward their shared bedroom.

Tousen opened the door for them. "Thank you, Kaname." Aizen said as Tousen nodded and bowed to him.

"Gin, take Ichigo's shoe off, please." Aizen ordered gently as Gin nodded and went to take Ichigo's shoe off of his feet carefully and slowly to not wake up the pregnant teen, and then his shoes were finally off.

Aizen laid him down on their bed, took off his sports jacket and covered him with the blanket. Aizen ran his hand on Ichigo's head, playing with his hair before running his hand down to Ichigo's cheek and cupped it gently as he watched his sleeping pregnant boyfriend.

Tousen nudged to Gin and Gin looked at him with a crooked eyebrow as Tousen whispered. "We should leave and let him have some alone time with Ichigo-sama." Tousen said and Gin nodded.

"Taichou, we're going now, have fun admiring yer pregnant boyfriend." Gin said as Aizen nodded as they left.

Aizen sighed in relief as he admired his boyfriend, he had missed the boy dearly and worried about him. He almost had a heart attack when Grimmjow thought the kid might be dead a few months ago but he ignored the thought of ever thinking about his beloved Ichigo dead somewhere and un-found, he wouldn't have that!.

He sighed in relief some more before adverting his eyes on his boyfriend's swollen stomach and blinked his eyes, he still could not believe what Stark had told him awhile ago about his berry pregnant with their child. He wanted a proof, so he lifted his boyfriend's shirt and widened his eyes when the swollen stomach was real.

He run his trembling hand alone the pale smoothing skin of his boyfriend's pregnant stomach and could felt that it was real and warm, Ichigo groaned in his sleep when he felt Aizen's cold hand on his stomach and turn in his sleep to the right. Aizen couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend.

Ichigo had always been sensitive to cold, he shook his head and pulled down Ichigo's shirt before letting his pregnant boyfriend sleep alone. He went out of their bedroom and went to his office to the left side of his and Ichigo's bedroom and began to sign in the rest of the un-touched paper that he needed to sign.

_'I wonder… Ichigo been gone for 3 months… So does that mean his is 3 months pregnant with our child? So then when did he or we.._' Aizen thought as a flash back of last April 15 on their anniversary popped in his mind as he put a hand on his mouth. '_Oh dear.. I remember now.. We had sex last April 15 for our 3 years of anniversary celebration at Hawaii... So it really is my child?_' Aizen thought as he pulled out his reading glasses and massaged his eyes.

'…Well that fine! I wouldn't mind having a child with Ichigo.. But I wonder… When we'll be able to feel the baby kick inside Ichigo?...Hmm… I might as well ask mother to let Ichigo have his monthly check up with her…' Aizen thought as he began to sign the other contract paper as he waited for his boyfriend to wake up so they can have a little talk.

Hours later.

Ichigo woke up and blinked his eyes and smiled when he had a good nap and grabbed a pillow to hug with when he frowned at the scent the pillow had. _'Why does the pillow smell like Butterfly Bush flower? It the same scent that Souske use…. SOUSKE!_' Ichigo thought as his wake up and sat up a bit, he looked around his surrounding only to widen his eyes when he realized that he wasn't at Renji's place anymore. _'Shit! This isn't my room in Renji's apartment! T-This is.. M-Mine and S-Souske room at his m-mansion.._' Ichigo thought.

He was about to get off of the bed when a deep baritone stopped him as the person said. "Ah, you're awake."

The person said as Ichigo turn his head around in fright and widened his eyes when he saw his boyfriend leaning on the doorframe of his office room in their shared bedroom.

Ichigo gulped and said in a squeaking tone. "H-Hello.. S-Souke." Ichigo said.

He saw his boyfriend give him a smirk that he didn't like, a smirk that means his in big trouble.

'Shit! I'm busted!' he thought as he sat there in fright and looking frightened at his boyfriend.

TBC..

Me: Ah oh! Ichi, in trouble. :o

Everyone: ….

Me: *sweatdrop* Well hope you all will like this chapter? And yeah, I made Aizen's scent smell like a Butterfly bush flower, is kinda fit him after I saw his true release form! XDD.

Gin: _ Yer lucky that Taichou not here or else yer death when he heard ya say that!.

Grimmjow: *nod head* Agree.

Me: ….

Gin: Well then read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter, Kay? Well bai-bai for now minna-san and see you all in the next chapter. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Fixing the misunderstanding

AN: I'm back with Chapter 7! Sorry for the long wait everyone hope you all like this? :/ I just finish this just now and it's around 1 am in the morning already. -_-" I'm dead tired and sleepy. *goes to sleep*

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 7: Fixing the misunderstanding

Ichigo stared in fright and fear at his boyfriend who was in from of him, leading in his doorframe of his Mimi office he had. Aizen walked toward the bed as Ichigo backed a bit, Aizen continue to move toward Ichigo as Ichigo went backward still his back hit the bed wall as he looked like a deer that got trapped by a hungry huge bear, he gulped as Aizen was closer to him as Aizen put his arms around the wall, preventing him from escaping. "S-Souke.." He squeaked in fright. "Hello, dear, is been a while hasn't it? Mind explaining to me on why are you running away from me? Or better yet, mind explaining this?" Aizen said as he put a gently hand on Ichigo's pregnant stomach as Ichigo widened his eyes. 'He knows?' Ichigo thought.

"I- I can e-explain.." Ichigo said. "Hmm.. I heard Stark saying that you were pregnant with our child? Is that true?" Aizen asked as Ichigo gulped and nodded his head. "Y-Yes.. I-Is one of the r-reason why I run away." Ichigo said. "Why?" Aizen asked. "I-I thought t-that you would hate me w-when you found out t-that I was p-pregnant with our child and that I t-thought that you d-didn't want anything to do with the child neither.. T-That w-why I r-run a-away.. A-And y-you l-lied to me.." Ichigo said. "lied? How so?" Aizen asked calmly as Ichigo glared at his boyfriend who was in that superior attitude mood that he hates the most. "You never said anything to me about you being a Y-Yakuza boss…" Ichigo as Aizen widened his eyes. "What? H-How? I made sure that you—" Aizen said.

"Made sure that I wouldn't know about your dirty work behind your back? Well I did… I over heard one of your men where talking about it.. They even mention about you being the boss… Why Souske? I you would have told me I would of understand… I was afraid that you hurt me once you'll fine out I was pregnant with our child, so I thought that I just have to run away from you… To keep the baby safe from danger.." Ichigo said. Aizen stared at his pregnant boyfriend for a few more before sighing and said as he put a hand on Ichigo's check and copped it.

"I'm sorry.. I know that I need to tell you sooner or later that I was a Mafia boss other then just the riches CEO… You see.. Both my grandfather and my father were also a mafia boss.. They passed down the throne to me.. And as I will to our child as well, is a family tradition things.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about it, for the fear that you might hate me when you know that true? I mean everyone wouldn't want to marry someone like me who is a crime, and a mafia boss on top of that? But I assure you? I would never hurt you I love you too much to do that and can't afford to lost you.. And about you being pregnant with our child? I'm not mad… I'm just pissed that why you have to hide it from me? I would of understand.. Because sooner or later? I will soon need a heir… I won't forever handle the company.. I would eventually will pass it down to my children, our children.. " Aizen said as he kissed Ichigo forehead who sighed in relief.

"So.. You're not mad that I didn't tell you that I was pregnant with our child?" Ichigo asked. "No… In fact I was going to ask Szayel to do me a favor of making a chemical that might make you pregnant… That why I asked and order my men to search for you quickly.. You see.. The Mafia higher up are expect me to be married and had a child within the next 9 month.. They don't mind about gay couple and male pregnancy so long as I get to have an heir of my own.. They said that I should already have a family of my own since I'm after all are now 25 years old.." Aizen explained. Ichigo looked down and feeling guilty.

"S-Sorry.. I… I shouldn't have told you before that I was born a bearer.. Means I can get pregnant.. I'm sure your wondering why I always refused to have sex with you for the past 3 years.. This is the reason why I refused it… I didn't want to ruin your reputation by getting pregnant with your child for the fear of the people might think ill thought about our child if we ever did.. So I had been refusing to have sex with you to keep your reputation safe.. I'm sorry.." Ichigo said as he looked down in guilty as tears fall from his charming face. Aizen smiled sadly as he lifted Ichigo's chin and wipes the tears away from his boyfriend's eyes and bend his head to kiss his forehead and said. "Is okay.. I understand.." He said as he bring Ichigo closer to him and hugged him carefully and let's his pregnant boyfriend to cry in his arms.

When Ichigo was done crying the two lovers stayed in the bed in silent as Aizen rubbed his pregnant boyfriend's shoulder. Aizen looked at the bedside table and saw that it was already 11: 50pm. He sighed. 'Ichigo need his sleep, and so do I..' Aizen thought as he kissed Ichigo's head and said. "Ichigo?" he called. "Hm?" Ichigo said. "Come on, dear. Time to bed." He said. Ichigo made a whinny sound as Aizen chuckles. "Not sleepy, Souske… I just wake up." He said.

"Well your going back to sleep. Come on, now. Time to change cloth." Aizen said as Ichigo groaned and got up as he follow Aizen to the bathroom. When they were done taking a quick bath they went back to bed dressing in their pajama as the sat down on the bed. Ichigo leaded toward Aizen and put his arms around his boyfriend shoulder and said. "Night Souske." Ichigo said as his peak his boyfriend lips. Aizen smiled and copped Ichigo's chin and said. "Good too, Ichigo." He said and gave Ichigo a passionate kiss as Ichigo moaned to their kiss. When they broke the kiss they stared at each other before Aizen turn off the light by clapping his hand as they lay in bed and soon began to sleep, cuddling in each other arms.

The next day, Aizen wake up to find Ichigo sleeping soundly beside him, he smiled and played with his boyfriend hair gently to not wake him up, and then he looked down and admires his boyfriend pregnant stomach and run his hand on it and sighed in relief. He soon glance at the bedside table and groaned when he saw that it was 6:30am in the morning. '…Time to get up and go to work.. I hate to leave Ichigo alone but I need to do my job…' He thought as he got off slowly to not wake up his pregnant boyfriend and went to the bathroom to take a bath. When he was done taking his bath he went out of the bathroom and saw Ichigo waking up as his stretch his arms up and yawned. He chuckle making Ichigo to stop stretching and saw him looking at him as he blushed. "Morning love." Aizen said as he went toward Ichigo who looked away with a blushing face and said. "M-Morning S-Souke." He said shyly as Aizen chuckle and kissed his forehead.

"Going to work?" Ichigo asked as he frowned. They just see each other yesterday in a long time and now Aizen have to leave for work. Aizen give Ichigo a weak smile and nodded his head in guilty as he give Ichigo forehead a kiss and got off of the bed. "if you want you can join me for breakfast before I leave?" he said as he waited for Ichigo to answer who looked cutely sitting their in the bed looking at him like a curiosity kitten with a pout on his face before broking into a smile and nodded his head as he follow Aizen out of their bedroom.

Soon they made in the kitchen and saw the rest of Aizen's Espada mafia guardian were there, having their breakfast as they looked up to see their boss only to gape their mouth open in shock, surprise to see Ichigo back, and with their boss holding hand. They wanted them as their boss had lead Ichigo to his side beside him and sat down beside Ichigo too as Aizen began to take a slip with his morning tea while Ichigo on the other hand feel slight awkward from everyone stare at him as he blushed and deiced to ignore their stare and began to eat his meal and took a nip and chewing slowly at his toasted breed. Aizen continue to drink his tea still he noticed that everyone where eyeing his boyfriend in shock to see him in one piece, but what shocked them the most was Ichigo's swollen stomach.

"Is something the matter, everyone?" Aizen asked which snapped everyone attention and stopped staring at Ichigo as they just sat their, not moving still Zommari broke the silent by asking. "Not to be rude or anything Aizen-sama but…. Since when did Ichigo-sama come back? And what wrong with him? Is he sick or something, sir?" he asked never keeping his eye off of Ichigo's swollen stomach. Ichigo continue to eat his breakfast and ignore everyone stare as he heard his boyfriend Souske who chuckle beside him as he begin to explain. "Well as you see, Zommari. Stark and his team found him last night hiding in his cousin Apartment and brought him back un-harm but asleep…" Aizen said as he glance at Ichigo who notice his glance as he cooked an eyebrow at his boyfriend as Aizen bend down and whisper something in his ears.

"Hope you don't mind me revealing your pregnancy, dear." He said as Ichigo blushed and shook his head. "N-No I don't mind.. They're going to fine out soon in the next few month and when the baby is born anyway.. So I guess it's better to inform them now so they might know what to expect and do… and not do when I'm around and pregnant." Ichigo said back in a whisper as Aizen nodded his head in understanding and said to everyone.

"Ah… As I was saying… I'm sure you all are wondering about Ichigo's swollen stomach?." He said as everyone expect for Stark team who already know just continue to eat their meal and ignore the rest as Aizen continue to talk. "Well you see.. Ichigo over here happen to be… Pregnant with my child and is the reason why he was running away from me is what he said." Aizen said as he glancing at Ichigo who was blushing while eating his breakfast. Everyone expression in the dinning hall where priceless. Grimmjow was laughing his head off at Nnoitra priceless expression that snapped from his shock and glared at the Sexta.

"A-Aizen-sama.. A-Are you sure his pregnant?" Nnoitra asked in shock, disbelieve and surprise to hear it from their boss that the strawberry was pregnant with their boss child. Aizen nodded his head. "Ah.. Thought I would like for Ichigo to have his monthly check up with my mother today to give me some of his result.." Aizen said as he glances at his boyfriend who looked guilty. He blinked and cooked an eyebrow at his boyfriend and asked.

"Ichigo? What the matter?" he asked and saw Ichigo flinched a bit. "N-Nothing… S-Souke.." Ichigo lied, he wanted to tell Aizen the true but he wasn't sure if it was the right time to lets him know that Aizen's mother was his OB doctor, so he deiced to tell him later on when they are alone. 'It fine! I have my appointment with kaa-san today anyway. So it should be fine, right?' Ichigo thought.

"Oh? Very well then… I would also like to let's anyone know that Stark and his other team will be having their 3 month worth day off for finding and brining Ichigo back, starting today… Oh and one more thing? Since Grimmjow will be having his day off? I would like for Shawlong Kufang, Edard Liones, Iiforte Grantz, Tesla Lindocrus and Mila Rose to be Ichigo personal bodyguard for the meantime since Stark, Grimmjow and Hailbel are in their day off.. And Grimmjow please do remind you're Fraccion, Edard that he'll be Ichigo personal driver for the next 3 month still the end of your 3 month day off, that goes the same with Stark, Nnoitra and Hailbel to inform your Fraccion as well of my request, understood." Aizen said.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Both Stark, Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Hailbel said.

"Good, well now let's all enjoy our breakfast?" Aizen said as everyone did and deiced to not ask anymore question about who Ichigo could even get pregnant and etc.. After breakfast Aizen said his goodbye to his pregnant boyfriend and give Ichigo is farewell kiss before going out of the mansion for his meeting with the other company. Ichigo sighed. He was left alone. He deiced to not runaway anymore now that Aizen already know about their child existence.

He was bored so he took a walk for awhile, his appointment with Unohana won't start still around 9am and it was only what? 7:50am.. He had 1 hours to enjoy his time here before he goes to his appointment, Aizen already left the house awhile ago and told Tesla to keep an eye on him wherever he goes and do and keep on updating their boss about what his day and etc at his office. He walked the mansion hallway still he saw the exit to the garden and was about to go their when Tesla stopped him. "Sorry Ichigo-sama but Aizen-sama forbidden you from going to the garden for the child safely." He said. Ichigo glared and pouted at Tesla before sighing and nodded his head and was about to go elsewhere when he saw something in the garden.

He blinks his eyes when he saw a lost little kitten in the garden, looking for something or someone. The little kitten saw him staring as Ichigo blink his eyes and smiled as he went toward the garden. "ICHIGO-SAMA!" Tesla warned as he follow the pregnant teen that went to the garden even thought he was told not to go. Ichigo looked down at the kitty the meowing cutely at him as his smile down at it and sat down on the grass carefully and pull out his hand for the cat to come.

The kitten sniffed Ichigo's hand trying to imprint and get used to the stranger scent before meowing and purring on Ichigo's hand as Ichigo chuckle and rubbed the little orange kitten ears. Tesla went toward Ichigo and tensed when he saw Ichigo playing with the stray kitten. Ichigo picked up the kitten as the kitten licked his nose as he chuckles. "Where did you come from little one? Where your mommy?" Ichigo said. The little kitten ears dropped when Ichigo mention about it mother. Ichigo blinked before frowning. 'I wonder? Did his mother left him or died?' Ichigo thought.

Tesla eyebrow twitched as he snatched the little kitten in Ichigo arms. Only to be hit by the kitten little pawn as he dropped the kitten to the floor that meowed in pain. Ichigo frowned at Tesla and picked the little kitten and rocking the little kitten like it was a baby. "There, there now!" he said. Tesla stared in disbelieve at Ichigo who treating the kitten like it a baby. The kitten purred on Ichigo's shoulder as he got off of his arms and run off elsewhere as Ichigo blinked and follow the little kitten. Tesla saw this and follow suit.

"Ichigo-sama! You need to stop following the kitten, its probable just going back to where it came from!" Tesla said as he follows the pregnant teen that was chasing the little kitten. Soon the little kitten stopped to a tree that had a whole underneath as it went inside Ichigo blinked and looked down only to gasp when he saw the little kitten had sibling their mother probable had left them un-feed. He was about to bend down when Tesla saw it and stopped him. "Ichigo-sama please stops!" he warned as Ichigo pouted at him. "But I can't just leave this poor kitten! I think their mother probable left them un-feeding." Ichigo protested. Tesla sighed. "Would you be happy if I get them for you? The three of them?" he asked as Ichigo broke into a smile as Tesla mumble something before bending down to get the three kitten out of the tree-hole.

When the three kitten where out of the tree-hole he hand them to Ichigo who was smiling as he took the three kittens inside the mansion, Tesla paled. "I-Ichigo-sama.. W-Where do you think y-you're taking them?" he asked fearfully knowing where else the pregnant teen would bring those kitten in his arms. "In mine and Souske's room… I'm going to clean them up, they look messy and need a warm bath.." Ichigo said. Tasle paled even more. NOOO! You can't! Ichiho-sama! You can't bring them to yours and Aizen-sama room! Please! I don't want to get yelled at when he find those three kitten in the bed!." Tesla whine as Ichigo rolls his eyes at him.

"Oh please! Just simple tell him that I brought them and want to keep them!" Ichigo said stubbornly as he went inside with the three kittens in his arms. Di Roy heard all the commotion in the garden and went toward it and froze on his spot when he saw Ichigo carrying a dirty kitten in his arms. "I-Ichigo-sama… W-What a-are you d-doing holding a stray dirty kittens?" he asked as he eyed the three kittens that meowed on Ichigo arms while the other one purred in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo Ingore Di Roy and went inside and walk ahead.

Tesla head snapped when he saw Di Roy and went toward him and said as he grabbed Di Roy's Sleeves. "Di Roy! Please go stop Ichigo-sama from bring those Kittens in his and Aizen-sama shared bedroom!.." he said. Di Roy gape his mouth and shook his head. "Na-uh! No way! He's your problem! Aizen-sama hand him to you to take care of not mine, and I don't want to get in your mess and trouble so your own your own!" Di Roy said as he made a quick dash and away from Tesla who screamed in pure agony.

When Ichigo was done cleaning the three Kitten, he put them in a neat basket on their bed as he went to take his quick shower, when he came back out of the bathroom he saw the three kittens sound asleep and smiled. He eyed them both and frowned at the white haired kitten when he remind the kitten of someone he been running away for the past 3 years. In fact it was that person reason as to why he needs to get away from home. He gives a sad smile and thought.

'I wonder how nii-chan is doing? I wonder if he got out of the prison already?." Ichigo thought as he gripped his hand in a fist. 'Whatever. Is his fault that he got sent to jail?..' Ichigo thought as he added as he sniffed a bit. 'Stupid older twin's brother!' he thought and sniffed before deiced to get ready to leave for his monthly check-up with his boyfriend's mother.

When Aizen came back home and went to their bedroom, he stared in shock and fear at what on their bed. Inside a basket was three little kittens, one was brown, the other was orange and the last was white. His eyebrow twitched as he screamed one name.

"TESLAAAA!" he yelled making everyone on the second, third and through out the mansion flinched from his angry tone. Tesla paled and shivers somewhere.

'I'm dead!' he thought before passing out as Di Roy sweat drop at him and felt sorry for him.

TBC…

Me: XDD poor Tesla! XDD Hope you guy like this chapter and sorry for the long wait everyone. :/

PS: And yea, I deiced to let's Ichigo had an older twins! XDD

Everyone: …..

Ichigo: *playing happily with the three kittens.*

Aizen: *eyebrow twitch at the three kittens who get the most of Ichigo's attention instead of him XD.*

Me: lol.. Well then please read and review everyone and tell me what you all think of this chapter please? *give everyone her puppy-dog-eye.* Damn! I need to head to bed, is already 1 1 am in the morning! *goes to sleep* ^_^

Gin: See ya all on the next chapter! So Bai-Bai for now! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: The Engagment

AN: Hello! i'm back with chapter 8 of Breathe of Life.. Sorry for the long wait, guys! and do hope you all will love this? ^^"

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 8: The Engagement

Aizen stared in horrified at the three kitten on their bed as Gin heard his screaming and went toward him and saw him twitching his eyebrow in irritation at something as Gin peak his head on Aizen's room and saw in the bed on a basket lay a three sleeping kittens, he blink his eyes before broking into a fit of squeal and joy.

"Awww… So cute Taichou~ didn't know ya had a feisty about cat!" Gin said as he marched toward Aizen;s bed and peaking down a the three kittens one of the kittens stir in their sleep and looked up tiredly at him as it ears twitched in confuse and blink it eyes at him before broken into a soft meow. Gin grinned and picked up the white kitten as the kitten licked his nose as it tail wiggles playfully. "Aren't ya cute little one? Wonder who brought ya here?.. And it looks like ya just taken a bath… Ya smell like Ichi's strawberry scent shampoo." Gin said the little white kitten just meowed happily at him when he mention Ichigo's pet name and cruel it tail around Gin's arms.

Aizen marched inside his room and went toward Gin and snatched the white kitten in Gin arms and glared at the little white kitten who wasn't afraid of his glare and was mocking him as it give a soft meow and purred on his arms. Gin chuckle beside him. "Brave little kitten, it didn't flinch at your glare taichou.. And it look like he like ya taa… Aww.. Can we keep it? Whoever brought these three kitten probable wasn't afaird of ya and had a lot of courage ta even put in inside yer bedroom chamber and in yer bed not the less.." Gin said.

Aizen was about to say something when the door squeaked as the two turn around and saw Di Roy peak his head in fright as Aizen frowned. "Di Roy do you know who brought this three kitten in my house?" he asked a bit annoy. Di Roy gulps and nodded his head as Aizen glared at him as he squeaked in fright.

"S-Sorry A-Aizen-sama… I-Ichigo-sama found them in the garden and brought them in, Tesla tried to prostates but I-Ichigo-sama wouldn't listen and had his way and brought the kittens inside and took them a bath and lay them down on y-yours bed… S-Sir.. Tesla did try to stop him but he just lashed him out of y-yours bedroom sir.." Di Roy said.

Aizen took a deep breath as he was about to snap when Di Roy cut him when he notice this and said. "A-And I-Ichigo-sama said that if you or neither of us throw the kittens out of the mansion h-he would run away again and would never c-come back s-sir, so no one dared to throw the kittens out since no one want to go and search for him again like what they already been doing before since they said that it was a pain in the ass to find Ichigo-sama sir." Di Roy said. Gin whistle beside him.

"If I were ya Taichou I would rather do what Ichigo say unless ya want ta chase him again and would have a hard time ta get him back.. Just lets it go! If Ichi want ta keep them lets him.. It better then ta piss off a pregnant boyfriend taichou, trust me is not a good idea to piss and angry yer pregnant boyfriend.." Gin said.

Aizen eyebrow twitched as he took a deep breath. "Where is Ichigo?" he asked. "Sir?.. H-He went out for a walk at the mall after his check up with your mother is what Iiforte said. But he said that Ichigo-sama will come back home soon.. Sir.. H-He was saying something about baby shopping?." Di Roy said. Both Aizen and Gin blinked.

"Ah.." Aizen said he was about to order Di Roy to get ride of the kittens when Ichigo came back and went toward him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kiss his check. Aizen just stand their a bit surprise but didn't show it in front of everyone and looked down at his boyfriend with a raised brow.

Ichigo just smiled at him cutely and rest his head on his boyfriend strong and masculine chest and said. "I'm home Sosuke." He said. "Hn.. Welcome back, Ichigo." Aizen said and put an arm around his pregnant boyfriend waist. Aizen was about to say something when the three kittens meowed when they heard Ichigo's voice as Ichigo blinked his eyes before broken into a smile and went toward the basket in their bed to where the three kittens where and saw two of the kittens looked up at him meowing cutely at him as the wiggles their tail.

He blinked and looked around to search the other kitten when he saw the one white little kitten was on Gin arms purring. He smiled. "Aww.. It look like little Yuki grown fund of you Gin!" Ichigo said as Gin blinked. "Ara? So this little fella name is Yuki? Aww cute despite that he's a male." Gin said. Ichigo just smiled. "Well, he is white like snow so? It was only natural for me to name him that.." Ichigo said. "Oh? And what about the other two? What their name?" Gin asked. "Ah.. The orange one named Taiga and the brown one is Nezia." Ichigo said. "Eh? Nezia?" Gin asked as Ichigo looked guilty before saying it.

"Actually Nezia is Aizen when you wrote it backward." Ichigo said. Aizen eyebrow twitched he wasn't amused that his lover just made fun of his surname and named the cat that?. "Ichigo.." Aizen warned as Ichigo pouted at him. "Don't give me that look, dear. And no I will not allow you to name the cat that nor will I allow you to keep them.." Aizen said making Ichigo to growl. "No Souske we are going to keep them weather you will like it or not and that final, not unless you want me to run away again just because I want to keep them and you don't? You better choice and think wisely or else your be sorry, dear." Ichigo said as he picks up the three kittens and went elsewhere.

Gin watched the pregnant teen then glance at Aizen who groaned in frustration. "Ya okay taichou?" Gin asked. "Fine… Tell Ichigo he can keep them… But he better tame them well or else I'm getting ride of those.." Aizen said. "Hai, Taichou~" Gin said playfully as he went out of the room and dragged Di Roy out. Aizen went to slop on the bed.

Soon Shawlong came with the result of Ichigo's check up from his mother and was pleased when the result where okay and the baby were doing fine and health.

4 month later.

Ichigo was in his four month of pregnancy, the kittens where at home while he was at school today, he was happy and glad that his boyfriend had deiced to lets him keep them a few months ago. He stared at outside the classroom window on his seat and wasn't pay any attention to what the teacher where saying and was lost in his lala world. After class was lunch time as he had lunch with his cousin and friend on the canteen. He heard some student where gossiping behind his back. "Hey, you know Ichigo pregnant right?" one student said as they gossiped behind his back.

"Yea, so? I know it might sound weird consider that his male.." the other said. "But don't you want to wonder and know who the child's father his carrying?" the other one asked. Ichigo close his eyes while drinking his juice while ignoring them. "You think that blue haired dude that been taking him to school with that expensive car would be the child's father?" one asked Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes.

'Please. Grinmjow and I, are nothing more then just friend.' Ichigo thought. "Nah! Or do you think that his child's father could be one of his friends?" One asked. "Probable… Do you think is Chad's kids his caring?" at the mention of Chad name, Chad froze on his spot as Keigo chuckle quietly at his priceless expression as the 5 boys and girls around them continue to gossip.

"Nah!.. What about Keigo?" at the mention of his name Keigo shrieked as Ichigo got annoy with his shrieking and kicked him to the face as Keigo felt to the table while moaning in pain. The people who were gossiping behind them all looked at them and felt sorry for Keigo who be kicked to the face by Ichigo as they went back to whatever they were doing. "Nah, it's impossible.. I mean Ichigo hate Keigo guts so his out of the question." One said as Ichigo sighed in relief and went to continue drinking his drink.

"Well if not him?.. Do you think that the child's father could be Renji? I mean look at it? They really close and they offend fight like what couples do?" One said both Ichigo and Renji as the spitted their drink in shock and snapped. "WHAT HECK?" they said in union as everyone eyed them weirdly.

"WHAT MAKE YOU PEOPLE THINK THAT I WOULD SLEEP WITH MY BLOOD RELATED COUSIN AND GET KNOCKED UP WITH HIS KIDS? EWW... THAT JUST WRONG!" Ichigo snapped. "I second to that!" Renji said as he shivers in disgust at the thought of ever sleeping or had sex with his blood related cousin and got him pregnant was just so wrong. "EHHHHH?" the whole student said, apparently they were listening to other student gossiping too as they heard the two snapped and said it. Even Keigo was surprise to hear this, he didn't know anything about it since Ichigo never mention about who his cousin was or so.

"Eh? WHAT YOU MEAN HIS YOUR COUSIN?" Keigo asked. Ichigo groaned. "Like I said Renji is my blood related cousin from my mother side…" He said as Keigo made an 'O' sound and said. "If so then who your child's father then? Ishida?" Keigo asked as Ichigo paled and snapped. "NNOOO! Ishida is my blood related cousin too from my mother side too.. What the heck is with you people?" Ichigo said in disbelieve at what nonsense they were even thinking?

"Sorry Ichigo is just that… Really were just curious as to WHO the child's father is?" Mizuiro said. Ichigo sighed. "That fine and the child's father isn't that blue haired dude named Grimmjow nor is Chad." Ichigo said. "Oh? Then who?" Mizuiro asked as Ichigo took and deep and said.

"No one that you need to know.." Ichigo lied. He didn't want to ruin his boyfriend reputation by telling everyone who the child's father was? even thought he already know that deep inside aside from Aizen being a well knows and rich CEO? He was also a Yakuza leader. "Aww… Come on! Tell us! Is not like it going to ruin your and yours boyfriend reputation just because you got pregnant with his kids." Keigo encourage. Ichigo stared flatly at his friend and said broadly. "No.. No and No… So lets it go!" Ichigo said as he got up as the bell rang singling for that lunch was over as he went out of the canteen as Renji follow suit.

"Can't you believe their nonsense?" Renji said. "Yea.. it was so bazaars.." Ichigo said as they head to their respective classroom. After school Edard came to pick up Ichigo since Grimmjow was on his day off for 3 month. Everyone stared in astonishment and awe at the limo parking in front of the school gate as a man came out and open the pessager seat for Ichigo who frowned. 'Of all cars why did he have to pick the LIMO?' Ichigo groaned as he took a deep breathe and heard everyone student outside gossip. "Dude, check out that white limo!" one said. "Wonder who it belong too?" the other said as Edard said.

"Good day Ichigo-sama, is time to go." He said as everyone stared at Ichigo in shock and surprise as Edrard continue. "Aizen-sama is waiting for you and is expecting you to come back home quickly since you'll be attending a meeting with him." Edrard as Ichigo blinked in confuse and frowned. "Meeting? What meeting?" he asked.

"Sir? Is about your engagement and the wedding sir since your pregnant with his child, sir... Aizen-sama did tell you?" Edrad said. "EH?" Ichigo and everyone said surprise and shock too and began to gossip again. "FUCKING SHIT! Ichigo pregnant with Aizen's child?" one said. "Damn! So Is Freaking Aizen Sosuke is the child's father? No wonder why he refuses to tell who the child's father was?."

"Dude! That like getting married to a billionaire!."

"Damn! I would love to be in Ichigo shoe! Lucky bastard!" the female student said.

Ichigo groaned. 'Great just great! Now everyone going to keep asking me question next week when I get back!' Ichigo thought as he groaned and nodded his head and went inside the limo. Once inside the Limo Edard looked at the car mirror and saw Ichigo confuse look as he gulp and said. "Judging from the look on your face, you didn't know anything about the engagement or the wedding didn't you, Ichigo-sama?" Edrad asked as Ichigo blinked his eyes and sighed and nodded his head and said. "Thought my I know why?" Ichigo asked as Edard nodded his head and began to explain everything.

"The higher up are expecting from Aizen-sama to get married as soon as possible and since you were pregnant with his child.. They are expecting the child to clam its father surname the moment he or she is born sir. And The higher up will not accept any refuse from the mother weather he or she isn't ready to get married sir and Aizen-sama can't do anything about it or else he will lose his father heritage that been passed down to him, that why they wanted him to get married soon since he did explain to them that your already in your 3rd month of pregnancy last month, and they thought that he should married you already since the child will be duet and born soon in a few more month, sir." Edrad said.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "And? What about this meeting?" Ichigo said as he added. "If there is any meeting that would involve me Souske would have told me right away." Ichigo said. "Aizen-sama didn't know of the meeting neither still this morning from his work when he received a call from them.. I suppose he forgotten to call you or inform you, Ichigo-sama?" Edard said. Ichigo sighed. "Oh well… So were heading to the meet right away even if I'm like this?" Ichigo said he pointed to his school uniform as Edard chuckle.

"Oh no. Don't worried, we'll head first to the mansion to get you changed before we head straight in the meeting where Aizen-sama is waiting, he already told both Iiforte and the other to get you dressed." Edard said as Ichigo sighed in relief.

When they got home at the mansion Ichigo was dragged to the change room as the girl put him in a neat night blue dress that he shrieked in fear but the girl explain to him the going in the meeting wearing a tuxedo while pregnant would look weird on him so he had no choice but to wear the female night blue formal pregnant dress as the put on a fix wig for him to make him look like a girl which he twitched his eyebrow when he look at himself in the morning and stared in shock and fear that he almost can be mistaken as a girl with his female body figure every since he got pregnant.

Soon they went the meeting as Edard drove him their and saw Aizen waiting for him on the front gate of the building there were going to attend. Aizen stared in awe at how beautiful his Ichigo looked in night blue dress he had picked from him as he saw his boyfriend and soon-to-be wife was blushing from his hungry stare as he reach a hand for Ichigo to take who took it nervously as he lead him inside the building and whisper in his ears. "You look dashing, dear." Aizen said making Ichigo to blush. "T-Thank you dear.. H-How come you never told me anything about the wedding engagement?" Ichigo said as Aizen give him an apologetic smile and said.

"I was going to.. But didn't know who to tell you by not freighting you… So I leave it at that still it was too late, I'm terrible sorry, I know I should of told you sorry, but I doubt that you would take my proposal seriously so.." Aizen said. "it alright. I'm not mad. In fact I understand, you're not good with this kind of stuff, you know? Being romantic.. But really I wouldn't mind getting married to you.. But can we at lest wait unstill the child is born? Getting married while pregnant will stress me and would stress the child as well." Ichigo said his point. Aizen sighed.

"I wish I could… But the higher up are very impatient people when it come to this kind of traveling things, so I had no choice but to do as they say.. if I refuse I would lost all of what my father had passed down on me or worst I would lost my title as the Espada mafia boss.. So I really don't have any choice in the matter… But… I'm sure they would listen to you? The higher up really don't like me that much since I resemble my father so much that they sometime are against my refusal and wishes for the fear of losing someone as intelligent and hard working like they already did when they lost my father so you get it…" Aizen said.

Soon they went to the meeting hallway would be taken and saw Unohana was their, Aizen's mother as she smiled at the two couple. "Ah, Souske my son and his Ichigo-kun my favorite patient and soon to be son-in-law." She said and give the two a hug as she stared in awe at how beautiful Ichigo looked in the dress that Aizen's give him. "May, you look beautiful in that dress dear.." Unohana said as he glances at her son and smiled at how handsome Aizen looked in his white dashing tuxedo with a red tie and black vest. "And you look charming as very, dear." She said then she added.

"Oh, by the way, Souske.. Your brother is here too, to attend this meeting." Unohana said as she excused herself. Ichigo looked confuse. "Brother? I didn't know you had one?" Ichigo asked in surprise. Aizen grimace and said broadly. "Step-brother actually. He was my brother from my other mother who father married and got pregnant with her child, he 6 month older then me.." Aizen said. "Oh? What is his name?" Ichigo asked, wanting to know all about his boyfriend and soon-to-be-husband family members and get to know them too. Before Aizen could answer his question the door to the other room open as the person came out. Ichigo eyes widen when he saw the person and knew who he was and said.

"Kugo Ginjo.." Ichigo said. Kugo blinked then said in surprise. "Oh? Ichigo… What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a dress?" Kugo asked. Ichigo blushed. "I-I…" Ichigo said but was cut off as Aizen asked in surprised and confuse as to why Ichigo know him? "Ichigo? Why do you know Kugo?" he asked as Ichigo blushed. "I…Wait a minute!… Did you two know each other?" Ichigo asked as both Aizen and kugo nodded. "Ah, He's my step-brother..." they both said making Ichigo to wide his eyes in surprise and shock. His ex-boyfriend was his boyfriend and the father of his child brother?

"WHAT?" he asked.

TBC…

Me: Ah oh! Trouble ahead!. :o

PS: I'm sure everyone already know Kugo Ginjo from the 'Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc in the manga read? If not then sorry… if you want information about him then go to: .com/wiki/K%C5%ABgo_Ginj%C5%8D... I pick him as Aizen's step brother because he really looks alike Sosuke! His personality is so mysterious like Sosuke too. _ well hope you all like this chapter nee?

Ichigo: *gape in shock* Kugo Ginjo is my WHAT?

Gin: *sweatdrop at Ichigo* I think you broke his brain, kor-chan.

Me: … I'm always breaking his brain! XDD

Gin: *shook head* well that all for now and please read and review and tell her what ya guys think of this chapter? And see ya all on the next chapter… Wonder what she gonna do on the next chapter? I'm excited! XDD well bai-bai fer now minna-san! X3


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Ex's

AN: I'm back with chapter 9 of Breathe of Life.. And I would like to say thanks you for my lovely reviewers: Ravensterling123, Eldar-Melda, RamecuoMiso and OfeliaWolf for reviewing my story every each chapter. I'm truly grateful for your review each chapter and to all those who read, review and add and favor this story too. :3 I'm glad many who liked this story? I was worried that nobody would like this story but… Thanks for the favor, add and review everyone. :D *give everyone some baked pizza* XD

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 9: Meet the EX's

Ichigo stand their Shockley and surprise. He couldn't believe it. His ex-boyfriend when he was 13 to 15 was his boyfriend and soon to be husband older brother, half-brother on top of that. He took a deep breath before gulping and flinched while standing between the two men he loved. "What? Seriously?" Ichigo asked as both Aizen and Kugo nodded his head. "Ah, Souske here is my step-brother from my father other wife…" Kugo said. Ichigo just looked shocked. He had known Kugo for over 3 years. Kugo was a nice boyfriend of a 3 years too, he very charming yet mysterious and very manipulative sometime when he want to be. He shook his head.

'What the heck? They both are manipulative and charming.. Why do I always fell in love with a guy like them? First I felt in love with Kairya when I was 12 when uncle Kisuke introduce him to me back then at Seitrei at my old home town and we become great friend still a year later I realize that I was in love with him during our friendships back then when I was 13 year old and a half, but he didn't last long and had to move out of the country duet to family business...' he thought as he added.

'I think he was 19 and I was 14 when they move out of town, but he did told me his feeling toward me and that he will come back for me someday and give me my first kiss, then a year later I meet Kugo when I was 15 and felt in love with him as our relationship last long for about 3 years too… Then Kugo broke up with me duet to his family business here in Karakura, he didn't want to break up with me but he need to since he need to take his father business when he heard about the heritage that his father left for him to handle with… That the reason why I runaway from home back then since I didn't want another person I love to leave me… So I chase him and ended up meeting Souske in the process and felt in love with him during my staying in his mansion..' He thought as he sighed.

'Why oh why.. Of all the people I fell in love with it, it's have to be a manipulative type.. The heck? Jin was the same when I meet him..' Ichigo thought as he sighed again. "Icjhigo?" Aizen called as Ichigo snapped from his thought and looked confuse at his boyfriend. "Yes?" Ichigo asked. Aizen sighed in relief. "I been calling you for the pass 1 minute already.. Is anything wrong? And may I know why you know about my brother?" Aizen asked curiosity. "Same with me Ichigo… I like to know as to why you know my younger brother and why are you with him?" Kugo asked as Ichigo felt like he was trapped by to hungry bear again as he sweated and took a deep breath and gulped before answering.

"S-Souske… Kugo and I meet 3 years ago before I meet you… And.." Ichigo paused. 'Here is it! You can do it Ichigo! Just tell him the true!' he told himself. "And.. Kugo used to be my boyfriend before I meet you..." Ichigo said and looked at his two boyfriends guilty. Both Aizen and Kugo took a deep breath before saying calmly. "Okay.." they said as Aizen said. "So you meet my brother a long time ago? How come you didn't tell me anything about having a lover before in the past?" Aizen asked, Ichigo could hear a lacy warning tone in his voice as he took a deep gulp before saying.

"What you expected me to do? I thought that it was better to not tell you about my past lover for the sake of our relationship? I didn't want to ruin our relationships just by telling you about my past lover on how he resembles you a lot… Well the personality and all but.." Ichigo said. "But what, Ichigo?" Aizen said expecting for Ichigo to continue. Ichigo flinched.

"But.. You both made me fell in love with the both of you… Deeply.. I mean when Kugo told me that the two of us should break up since he'll move away soon duet to family business? I just couldn't take it and chase him… Remember when you meet me and you thought that I runaway from home?" Ichigo said as Aizen nodded his head as Kugo listen.

"Yes, it true that I wanted to runaway from home because of my brother.. His the reason why I runaway.. But that not that all.. The day and time that my brother and I had a fight was also the day that Kugo broke up with me.. Then the next day… I just couldn't handle all the depression anymore and deiced to run away from home and be with Kugo.. That was the day I meet you, Souske…" Ichigo said.

Aizen give him a soft smile and went toward him as he tried to hush his pregnant boyfriend. Kugo just watched at the two broadly but deep inside he was really jealous at his younger brother who had his lover before he broke the happy moment the two had by asking. "So… You and my brother are together?" Kugo asked as Ichigo tensed on Aizen's arms who glared at his older brother who didn't flinched from his glare.

"Yes. We are together and are about to get married. And one more thing? Ichigo is pregnant with my child." Aizen said. This got Kugo attention as he stared in surprise at the two and saw Ichigo blushing when Souske's mention about him being pregnant.

"WHAT?" Kugo asked in surprise and glared at his younger brother who didn't flinch from his glare. "Oh? Jealous, Kugo?" Aizen said as Kugo tensed and continue to glare at his younger brother. "Jealous? I'm certain not amused… I just don't understand why my past lover is in love with you of all the people?" Kugo said. "Oh?" Aizen asked in amused. He just loved to piss his older brother a lot, even when they were young.

"Well then… Since both parties already know each other? I suggest that we should head to the meeting hall?" Aizen asked as Kugo huffed at him before walking head. Just then the door to where Kugo's came opens as Ichigo eyes widen. "J-Jin?" he said which got both Kugo and Aizen attention and saw Jin Kairya, and wonder why their Ichigo know him?. "Oh? You know him Ichigo?" Aizen asked as Ichigo tensed before saying.

"H-Hai.. I meet him when my uncle introduces him to me when I was 12… And… Hmmm…" Ichigo said and was lost on how to explain the situation his in. "Oh, Ichigo-kun… Long time no see? You had grown well since the last time we saw and dated." Jin said as Ichigo tensed when he mention the 'Dated' they had when Ichigo was 13 to 14 years old. Both Aizen and Kugo exploded.

"WHAT?" they said in disbelieved. Kugo didn't know anything about Kairya when he was dating Ichigo as he took a glance at his past lover who were squirm and cower always from his two lover who was glaring at him and wanting some explanation? Ichigo himself was also shock to see on why Kairya was here? 'Did he know the two or-?' Ichigo asked himself.

"Jin…. Did you just say dated?" Kugo asked in confuse and disbelieve as Kairya nodded his head. "Ah, yes cousin Kugo… I use to date Ichigo back then when he was 13 to 14 year old…. But broke up with him when he almost turned 15 duet to my family business.." Kairya said as Ichigo mouth gape open in shock on what he was hearing from Kairya.

'COUSIN? WHY!... OH WHY?' he cried in his head and blinked his eyes when he just realize something. 'Why am' I surrounded by a bunch of manipulative and pervert people? And why do I keep on falling in love with a guy like them? I must be crazy?... Ugh! I just sounded like Misaki from that yaoi anime called Junjou Romantica who was surround by a bunch of Usami-san's people..' Ichigo thought as he added.

'I mean both the Usami's brothers are in love with him and even Usagi-san cousin liked him too… What the heck? Why am' I comparing my life to him? It should be the other way around!' Ichigo thought as he was lost in himself that he didn't notice Aizen curling toward him and wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"Ichigo.." Aizen whisper in his ears which send shiver down his spin and tensed and almost had a heart attack. "WHAT THE HECK? Sosuke stop doing that! I'm pregnant with our child so be more careful would you?" Ichigo warned as he glared at his boyfriend who just chuckle at him. Kairya blinked his eyes once, twice before exploding. "WHAT?" he asked in disbelieve. His old former boyfriend was now pregnant with his cousin's child? He glances at his other cousin (Kugo) who looked skeptical and not affected at all as he nodded his head as Kairya eyebrow twitched.

"Ichigo… What the meaning of this? I leave you for three years and told you a year ago that I will come back for you so that we could be together someday and you got yourself pregnant with my cousin's child?" Kairya asked pissed. "Me too Ichigo… I did tell you that once too before we broke up…" Kugo said making Ichigo to feel worse as he coughed and grabbed Aizen's hand and said.

"Umm… Why don't we head to the meeting now, Souske?" he asked as Aizen cooked an eyebrow at him but lets himself be dragged by his pregnant boyfriend as they head to the meeting hall as both Kugo and Kairya follow suit a bit pissed that they been ignored by their beloved strawberry.

As the meeting goes on? The higher up had agreed to Ichigo's request that he and Aizen should get marry after the child was born which he sighed in relief, both Kugo and Kairya grinned at this as they thought.

'Good, if they going to get married after the child are born? This means I have all the time I can get to have Ichigo back by my side and had him impregnated with my child… That why I can still steal him away from Souske and that the wedding would be cancel..' Both Kairya and Kugo thought as they said sat their in silent. Aizen wasn't too stupid to not realize the two where silent the whole time at the meeting. He knows that they were up to something that he didn't like which will involve his pregnant boyfriend.

After the meeting the two couple went back home at their mansion and went back to sleep. The next day was weekend, Ichigo wake up just in time before his boyfriend and soon-to-be husband wake up as he was shower with love and kisses from his boyfriend as he blinked and surprise but didn't show it and asked. "Why the sudden change, dear? Is it because of Kugo and Jin?" Ichigo asked. Aizen frowned, he did not like how Ichigo called his older brother and cousin by their given name and said.

"Ichigo… You're my lover now, not them.. so please do not call them by their given name, your not dating them anymore so please stop calling them that and address them by their surname…" Aizen said which Ichigo pouted and nodded his head in understanding.

"Fine!... You know what? You sounded jealous just now when I mention their give name.. Why? Just because their where my past lover doesn't mean I have any achievement with them anymore.. They are nothing but friend and like a brother to me now… I'm yours now and forever… So don't worry about it… You're the one that I wanted to spend my life with, not them… Well yea is true that my relationship with them before means a lot to me, but that was in the past. And past in past… So lets it go.." Ichigo said as he smiled up at his boyfriend who looked proud to hear this and give him a passionate kiss before they went out of their room and went to the kitchen to have their breakfast along with his Espada guardian.

They were enjoying their breakfast when Ulquiorra came in looking a bit annoy and guilt as he said. "Aizen-sama.." he said, Aizen didn't look up from his tea and just continue to drink as he said. "Yes? What is it, Ulquiorra?" he asked politely as Ulquiorra took a deep breathe before saying. "Sir, you have a visitor sir." He said. "Oh? This early in the morning and at weekend? Well, then who is it?" he asked surprised a bit but didn't show it in the open as Ulquiorra stared at his boss one more time before saying it.

"It.. Kugo-sama sir. Your brother.. He said he want to pay you and visit and went to joy breakfast with you sir… Along with Ichigo-sama… Sir.." He said. At the mention of his name, Ichigo looked up in surprised. "Eh? Ku—I mean Ginjo?" he asked as Ulquiorra nodded his head. Aizen took and deep breathe and gripped his hold on his tea cup. 'Oh so he want to play tag eh? Well see about that?' he thought as he nodded his head to Ulquiorra and said.

"That fine. Lets him in, Ulquiorra." He said gently and politely. Everyone in the dinning table all flinched at his tone and stared in awe at him. Wanna know why? Their boss never get along or even in a good term with his step-bother, let's along enjoy for breakfast with him. So this was all new to them. Thought they all thought that their boss was probable just doing this and playing nice since his fiancé was here and he didn't want to give his fiance a wrong expression about him. So they just shrugged and pretended to be nice to Kugo too.

Soon Kugo arrival at the dinning table and saw his step-brother and his past lover Ichigo was sitting on the master sit side by side while the other where on their respective sit, Ichigo was also wearing a plain blue long t-shirt that reach his thin and a black stretchable short underneath, his 4 month pregnant stomach was visible for him to see and he was munching a toasted breed, looking all to cutely.

He moved forward when a orange kitten went toward him and purred on his pants leg as he looked down and saw the orange kitten as he cooked and eyebrow at it and looked back up at his step-brother and give Aizen an cooked eyebrow for him to explain as to why their was a cat inside his brother house?

Aizen might be okay with animals but he wasn't that stupid enough to keep one for the sake of his reputation. "What is this?" Kugo asked as he bent down and picked up the little kitten that meowed at him cutely. "Ah! There you are Taiga! I been looking all over for you since yesterday.. Where have you been too?" Ichigo asked as he got out of his sat and went toward Kugo who had the kitten in his arms as Kugo looked confuse at him.

Ichigo smiled at him and said. "It's my pet if you're wondering? Souske let's me keep it.." He said as Kugo got up and hand him the kitten as Ichigo carry it like a baby and went back to his seat. Kugo looked up and blink his eyes before broken into a smirk. He saw his younger brother eyebrow twitched when Ichigo treated the cat like it was his baby.

Soon he sat down and began to join them for breakfast when Erdard came in and said. "Aizen-sama.." he said as Aizen groaned. "What is it?" he asked. "Y-You have another visitor sir.." He said. Aizen narrow his eyes and asked. "Who is it?" he asked. Edrad looked guilty for a moment before saying it. "I-It your cousin, Kairya-sama, sir.. He said he want to join you for breakfast sir.." he said. Both Aizen and Kugo groaned while Ichigo blinked his eyes. Aizen took and deep breathe for saying.

"Ah, lets him in.." he said. Soon Kairya came inside and join them for breakfast. After about a few minute later Ichigo excused himself. "I'll be back Souske." He said as he got up and was about to leave when Aizen grabbed his hand as he looked down at his boyfriend and fiance. "Where are you going, dear?" Aizen asked as Ichigo smiled at him.

"Bathroom… I'll be back in a bit. Kay?" he said as he give Aizen a kiss on the check before leaving. Aizen heard Kairya and Kugo groaned in annoy. As Aizen smirked and turn toward them and said. "Jealous aren't we?" he said as he tensed the two. "No." Kairya said as he regains his composure. "Oh really? It sound like you two are jealous that I'm now Ichigo new boyfriend and going to be his husband soon…" Aizen said as he smirked at the two and began to drink his tea. Both Kairya and Kugo glared at him.

"Just because you got him pregnant doesn't mean we don't have a change to have him back!.. And beside you two aren't even married yet, and one more thing? Have you known that I used to be Ichigo's boyfriend over 3 years before we broke up?" Kugo said which send everyone to gasp in surprise and shock at this. But Aizen wasn't affected by this and said. "Ah, true but that was 3 years ago… I'm sure his loves for you now is nothing but a brotherly figure love by now… His with me now and were going to get married and had a child soon so I would be happy if you two would stop interfering my relationship with my pregnant lover.." Aizen said. Both Kairya and Kugo smirked and said in union.

"Never… I'll have him back in my arms in no time, Souske.. Just you wait.. I'll have him in my arms… Soon.." They both said. Aizen glared at them. Everyone in the dinning hall all sweatdrop and cower always from the three people who were ready to tear each other head off when Ichigo save the day and came back in as Grimmjow went toward him and said. "Thank kami your back! I don't think I can't breathe without them trying to tear each other head off!" he said as he glances behind to see his boss was still glaring at his brothers and cousin. Ichigo blinked before sighing.

"Hmm..." He said. Both Aizen, Kairya and Kugo stopped glaring each other and lessen the heavy atmosphere tension and said together when they saw that Ichigo was back. "Ah, welcome back Ichigo." They smiled at him which Ichigo sweat drop and looked away and twitched his eyebrow behind their back and thought.

'I'm dead, so dead, I have three manipulated people who won't stop fighting over me…. Geeze.. What did I do in my past life to deserve this?' Ichigo thought as he said. "So… What do you guys want to do?" Ichigo asked and almost regretted saying it when he saw the three were giving him their trademark smirk that means they up to something no good and something pervert.

He squeaked. 'This is so not my day.' Ichigo thought as he groaned and waited for the day to be over.

TBC….

Me: Oh… :o well hope you all like this chapter? XDD poor Ichigo got lot of people who want him? XDD.

PS: Can I ask everyone to give me a better name for their baby? Boy and Girl? I'm still thinking on what gender their child should be? but I need a name first before I deiced on what baby they will have? Any name meaning would be fine, neither it'll be a Spanish, Italian, French, Japanese, old English name, etc? As long as it had a meaning that will fit with the Aizen's surname? Who know I might like the name you guys pick? And you'll all know on who the lucky winner for their kids name once the little one is born? So please help me find or give one for their baby? D: You can all write it in your review or PM it to me? And thanks!

Ichigo: *eyebrow twitched* I'm not happy by that statement you just said, baka!

Me: Booie! You're such a Kill joy Ichi! DX

Ichigo: Always was and always will! Now shut up!.. And when will this little one be born? *pointed at his pregnant stomach*

Me: probable in chapter 11 or 13? Dunno yet? But anyway. That for now, hope you guys will like it? and please read and review! :3


	10. Chapter 10: intimated affair

AN: I'm back with chapter 10 of Breathe of Life; hope you all will like this? XDD Before we move on? I would like to warn you guys that theirs a lemon part in this chapter… So beware!

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 10: Intimated affair

5 month later, month of August

Ichigo is in his 5 month of pregnancy now and he is now 19 while Aizen was now 24 years old.. He still could not forgot about the accident last month when he meet Aizen's other family member, he was shocked to know that both his EX's where Aizen Brother and cousin.. He groaned even more when he remembers what the three had done on their dinning table breakfast the next day after the engagement announcement, thought is wasn't official yet still he had his parent's approval about their wedding and engagement, which means he had only a few more month to explain to his father and other family member about his engagement, wedding and the baby.

He shook his head as he tried to forget the horrible memory he had on that day, Those three where trying to kill each other.. Kugo his ex-boyfriend just had to provoke the two and challenge them to a Kendo fight which result for both Kugo and Jin to earn a scratch, bruises, a broke ankle, a broken ribs and a black eye from Aizen while Aizen only received a scratch and a bruises on his left arms.

But that didn't stop the two for inferring his and Aizen affair, they even go as far as to kidnap him just to spend sometime with him and sugar coating him in leaving Aizen and their child once it was born which he gape in surprise, shock and went on rampage and told them to get off of his and Aizen case and move on and find someone new?

But alsa the two didn't listen and continue to pursuit their scheme, if Ichigo know any better he think that they were beginning to act childish, even Aizen join the game and provoke them too, sending some of his men's when neither Kugo or Jin would give him gift that he like? Aizen would re-send them back to them or throw it out the window or order his men's to burn those gift that belong from his step-brother and cousin who happen to be his fiance ex-boyfriend.

And what worst was the two even forced to dress him up in a girly maternity dress for a week Aizen wasn't helping at all with how he loved the dress suit and looked on his fiance which he glared at Aizen and even force Aizen to sleep on the living coach for a whole week which Kugo and Kairya found it amusing.

Not to mention when he got back to school the next day last month was a total chaos, every student where asking him question about how he meat the Great Aizen Sosuke and how they convince to have a child and etc… he both received some fans girls probable one of those Yaoi fangirls and some Anti-Ichigo's from Aizen's fangirls email spam on his locker. But on the month of May on Aizen birthday was the best the two couple had aside from Kugo and Kairya keep interrupting their romantic date on Sosuke's birthday, same with Ichigo's birthday.

It was weekend today and it was august the month of summer as he was sitting in the garden as the three kittens where playing in the grass with a yard ball in their pawn that he brought the other day, Gin offend come and join to play with them. He slop on his chair as he watch Gin playing tag with the three kittens as a smile grace on his face.

He sighed when he remember what the higher up told him that he need to inform his family about the engagement, wedding and the child he have with Aizen as soon as possible before the child was born or they will force him to be separated from his child after the birth, he shrugged in freight at ever thinking about being separated from his offering, he never really liked the thought about it, separating from the child he once logging and loved.

'Aw man! How will I tell this to my old man and Uncle Kisuske, aunty Yorichi, Grandpa Yamamoto and the girls? And I wonder how will Shiro-nii react to this? Aw shit! I hate this.' Ichigo thought and close his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when he felt strong arms wrapped around his shoulder as he open his eyes carefully and saw Aizen looking down at him as he felt Aizen's run his hand on his pregnant stomach.

"S-Sosuke? A-Aren't you to pose to be busying signing those contract, at your office?" Ichigo asked confusedly, Aizen nodded his head. "Ah, I already finish them… I have good news for you my darling." Aizen said making Ichigo to blush when he called him 'Darling'. "W-What is it?" Ichigo asked in a dizzily like stage when Aizen began to nip and kiss his neck.

"I was giving a worth 3 month day off from work by the higher up starting on November to January. Isn't that nice dear?" Aizen said as he runs his tongue on Ichigo neck and licking them, Ichigo moaned. "Nn.. Ah!... T-That would b-be n-nice.." Ichigo said as Aizen began to undress his polo shirt and run his hand on Ichigo's chest and grab and pinched his nipple as Ichigo ache a bit from his touch.

"N-Nn.. S-Sosuke.. S-Stop.. W-Where out in t-the open… Ah." Ichigo said and moaned when Aizen pinched his nipples again. Aizen chuckle and released his hold on Ichigo's nipples and went to sit beside his pregnant fiance who looked at him half lidded eyes and a blush grace on his face. Aizen smirked and went to undo Ichigo's polo shirt revealing his perked pinky nipples as he bent his head down and began to lavish Ichigo's nipples, licking and sucking them playfully as Ichigo release a lovely gasp followed by a long moan.

Ichigo's toes cruel under his shoe and could feel the baby first kick inside him. "A-Ah!" he moaned as the baby kicked again and reach his arms and put in around his stomach and could felt the little one kick again while Souske continue to assault his nipples when Aizen stopped his ministration he saw Ichigo blushing while he rubbed his stomach. Aizen noticed this and cooked an eyebrow at him.

"What wrong dear?" he asked as Ichigo shook his head. "N-Nothing.. T-The baby just kicked awhile ago while you were… S-Sucking my n-nipples." He said Aizen couldn't help but to chuckle and put a hand on Ichigo's pregnant stomach and could felt the baby kick a smile grace on his face. "Ah, our little one seems to be strong…" Aizen said. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile at him when he talk about their child in the most lovely way.

They spend their time there sitting and admire their little one kicking inside ichigo's while talking about how to break the news to Ichigo's parent about their child and the wedding. The next day Ichigo went out for a shopping with his cousin after his shopping he went back home alone with Edrad as his driver as they drove off back to the mansion. When Ichigo got out of the limo Ulquiorra came to greet him. Ichigo was surprise to see him since he was still off duty for another month.

"Ulquiorra?" he asked. "Sorry to brother you, Ichigo-sama but Aizen-sama are expecting you in his office and want to speak with you about something…" he said Ichigo sighed and nodded his head. He went inside the mansion and saw Nezia his brown kitten went toward him and greeted him with a soft meow and wiggle it tail happily he chuckle.

"Hello Nezia. I'm home… Did you be a good kitten while I'm gone?" Ichigo asked as Nezia purred on his legs, Edard saw that Ichigo want to pick up the little kitten so he offer it to do it for him and picked up the little kitten and give it to him as Ichigo began to rocked the kitten like it was a baby and head to Aizen's office.

Upon arrival there he saw his fiance busying talking on the phone as he blinked and sat down on one of the chair beside the desk as he playfully ruffle the kitten fur that meowed cutely at him. When Aizen was done talking over the phone he put down the receiver and turn around to face his beloved Ichigo and smiled. "Hello, my love." He said as Ichigo nodded. "You called for me dear?" Ichigo asked as Aizen nodded.

"Ah… I was thinking…. Do you want to visit your parent on December in you're your 8 month?" Aizen asked. "Eh? I wouldn't mind that… But do we have to bring Ku—I mean Ginjo and Kairya with us?" he asked as Aizen pull up a face and an uncomfortable chuckle at the mention of his brother and cousin as Ichigo shiver slightly on his seat while Nezia got off of ichigo's laps when he heard Aizen's irrigated tone and cower and hide somewhere else. "No… They won't be coming with us I promise you that… Beside they will only ruin our love affair while where there." Aizen said.

"I guess…" Ichigo said. "So? Is a deal? Where paying your family a visit on December?" Aizen asked as Ichigo nodded. "Sure… it better so we can have the wedding soon, cause I had a hunch that Ku—I mean Ginjo and Kairya are up to something if we don't hurry up and get the thing settle right?" he said as Aizen nodded in agreement and got up as he smirked at Ichigo who blinked his eyes and gulped a bit when he noticed his fiance trademark smirk.

"W-What are you u-up t-too?" Ichigo asked. Aizen just continue to smirk at him and went toward him as he bend his head down and give Ichigo a very passionate and lustful kiss, Ichigo moaned during their kisses as Aizen began to undress him. Soon Aizen bend his head lower to nip at Ichigo's neck as Ichigo let's out a soft yet addicted moan.

"S-Sosuke…" Ichigo moaned. Sosuke groaned and bend his head lower to his chest level and began to kiss, lick and suck his nipple as Ichigo gave a surprise gasp and ached his back slight on his sat as Sosuke hold him carefully and still and try not to bump or press his body to much on his fiance pregnant stomach. The baby inside Ichigo's moved a bit as he give a slight moan, Sosuke smirked during his sucking on Ichigo's nipple as his hand went lower to Ichigo's manhood and message his finger around Ichigo's uniform pants and could felt his lover erection where hard. He smirked even more when Ichigo gave a irrigated moan.

"S-Sosuke… s-stop teasing m-me…" he said as he moaned and panted harshly as Sosuke stopped his ministration on Ichigo's nipples and began to undress and took off his pants and underwear, making Ichigo fully naked in front of him as Sosuke admire his naked pregnant fiance as Ichigo blushed and couldn't help but stare at Sosuke as Souske went and bend his head down again and grabbed Ichigo's manhood and began to lick his tongue around it earning him an addictive moan from Ichigo.

Sosuke continue his ministration on Ichigo's manhood and began to suck hard and long, and swallowing Ichigo's length in a full suck as Ichigo couldn't help but to moan long and loudly as he gripped his hold on the chair and his toes cruel even more tightly from Sosuke's ministration.

Sosuke give one more suck at his manhood before Ichigo came spitting all over inside Sosuke's mouth who swallow all of Ichigo semen. When Sosuke pull off of Ichigo's erection he looked up and saw Ichigo blushing face and was panting heavily as his finger run through his nipples and played with it as he began to moan from his masturbation. Sosuke could felt his shift harden from his fiance masturbation in front of him and heard Ichigo give a long addictive moan and called his name and saw Ichigo's shiver and cum again without him doing anything.

When Ichigo open his eyes he saw his fiance looking at him with hungry eyes as he blushed. Ichigo smiled at him and reach his hand as he said. "S-Sosuke.. Take me… I want y-you… I-Inside m-me.." Ichigo said shyly as Sosuke couldn't help but smirk as he nodded his head and carry his pregnant fiance bride style and lay Ichigo on his desk and began to spread Ichigo's leg slowly and pull out a lubricant under his desk and coated his two digit finger with it and put the lube aside and began to insert one finger inside Ichigo's entrance who moaned. "Ah… Ha…Nn.." Ichigo moaned as he watches his fiance thrust his finger in and out of his entrance.

When Sosuke felt Ichigo relaxed he began to add a second finger as Ichigo moaned even more when he felt Sosuke's finger stretching him up. "Nn…(pant)" Ichigo moaned and peaking one eye open to peak at his fiance who was busying inserting his finger inside him as Sosuke admire his entrance while his finger thrusting in and out of him. Ichigo couldn't help but to blush at this. Soon Ichigo felt the wonderful pleasure as the pain and uncomfortable feeling had fade away as he moaned, lost in the sea of pleasure.

Soon Sosuke's add a third finger and pushed in making him felt even more stretched than before and let out a loud cry, when Sosuke sensed this he pull out slowly and looked in concern at Ichigo and asked. "You okay, my love?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo nodded. "Ah, sorry, I overreacted… Go on.. You can continue.." Ichigo said as Sosuke glance at him one more time before nodding his head and continue his ministration and began to insert the three finger inside Ichigo's entrance again.

When Sosuke was sure enough that Ichigo was ready? He began to pull his finger out as Ichigo moaned in disappointment at the lost contact, Ichigo open both his eyes and saw that Sosuke was undressing himself and pulling his pants off as he eyed his fiance huge erection and gulped. 'Oh gosh! His huge!... Wait! His always huge!..' Ichigo thought as he continue to eye Sosuke who began to coated his member with the lube as Ichigo couldn't help but drool over at how sexy, handsome and masculine his fiance was. When Sosuke was done purring his erection he glance at his fiance and give Ichigo his smirk as Ichigo couldn't help but to blush and spread his leg even more wider, telling him to come and fill him.

Souske went toward him and kissed his forehead and said in a deep husky voice. "I'm going to have to go slowly and careful since your pregnant, sweetheart, hope you won't mind that?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo shook his head no and motion for him to have a go. Soon Sosuke began to insert his manhood inside him as Ichigo groaned in pain at his intrusion; Sosuke stroked his check to clam him down a bit and stayed still for a bit and said.

"Hush, relax Ichigo, the pain will fade soon in duet time." He said cooing Ichigo as Ichigo's toes cruel as he panted and soon began to relax when Sosuke sense this he thrust and went on slowly and carefully as Ichigo whimper a bit as Sosuke continue to thrust slowly in a soft rhythm, soon the pain Ichigo felt fade away and lessened as he soon began to moan in pleasure as Sosuke's continue to thrust inside him. When Sosuke hit his prostate making him see star, he began to give the most lovely and addictive moan he ever hear in a long time after they had their first love making.

Soon Souske began to stroke his manhood to the rhyme of his thrusting, Sosuke know that his men might hear their love making in his office outside, and must had know what exactly they were doing inside his office but he didn't care, he can always make them shut up about it as he continue to stroke and thrust inside his pregnant fiance who were moaning loudly and wantonly. Soon he could felt that Ichigo almost at his wit and soon began to cum through his hand and his pregnant stomach, he give a smirk at his blushing fiance who was still moaning.

soon he felt that his climax was near and began to thrust one more time before cumming inside his lover passages, Ichigo could his felt his cum flooded into his passage and filling him up as he gave the most pleasurable moan and feel Sosuke stilled himself inside him and open his eyes and saw him panting heavily as his hair was messy from all the thrusting he did and couldn't help but blush at how handsome his fiance where. He truly felt that he was lucky to have him as his husband soon.

Souske moaned as he pull himself out of Ichigo's who also moaned from the lost contact of his manhood and couldn't help but give Ichigo his trademark smirk and bend his head to kiss his fiance lips who moaned from his kissed as he push his tongue inside Ichigo's as the two soon began to have a battle of domains. When they broke the kiss they both panted heavily as Ichigo slopped his head on the desk table and began to close his eyes and breath steady and heard a noisy and peaked his one eye open and saw Sosuke dressing himself back.

When Sosuke was fully dress, he went to the other table and grab a mouthful of tissue and went toward him and began to clean Ichigo's entrance, manhood and his pregnant stomach that was cover with his cum, Ichigo couldn't help but to let's out a moan while his fiance was cleaning him up, when he was fully clean, Sosuke began to dress him up, putting his underwear back on along with his pants, and torso when he was fully dressed the two looked at each other eyes before sharing another lustful kiss. When they broke the kiss they stayed there their head intertwine and were smiling at each other as Sosuke's hand went to rubbed his pregnant stomach where they could felt the baby kick, soon Sosuke pull off and grab Ichigo hand and kissed it as he said while stroking Ichigo's hand lovely.

"I almost forgot to tell you.. You'll be having another appointment with Kaa-san tomorrow.. Do you want me to come along?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo blinked before broken into a smile and nodded his head. "Yes, that would be nice, dear." He said as Sosuke smiled back at him and kissed his hand again. "Ah, I shall inform Edard to drove us to mother appointment tomorrow then.." Sosuke said as Ichigo nodded his head as the two stay their inside Sosuke's office admiring each other.

Unkown to them, a blushing Uqluiorra, Stark, Grimmjow, Yammy and a gaping Nnoitra alone where standing their in disbelieve at what they heard inside their boss office when they were passing by and heard their loving making season inside their boss office and couldn't help but to ear drops on them. "Damn!" Grimmjow said.

They couldn't believe it, their boss had sex with his fiance in his office where it was soundproof and heard all their intimating season inside his office. Szayel coughed behind them as they all turn and saw a blushing Octava Espada looking like he didn't want to be here and said.

"I suggest that we should all leave the boss alone with his fiance to have his alone time with him, shall we everyone?" he said as everyone nodded their head confusedly as to why he even want to be here when he actually doesn't want too and following him as Grimmjow snapped he head and said when he just realize something.

"Boss should really start to fix his office and their bedroom to make it a soundproof! I mean their going to have a kids soon, the less they could do it do that for their kids safely." He said as he groaned, to Grimmjow surprise everyone agreed with him as they walk away from their boss office and went elsewhere.

TBC…

Me: XDDD lol hope you like this smutty chapter? X3 by the way, guys want do you all want Souske and Ichigo to have? Is it a girl or a boy? And it looks like I need to start looking for their kids name soon. :/ anyway. Hope you all like this chapter? XD

Ichigo: O_O fuck! I just had sex… With Aizen of all people..

Me: Aww come on Ichi! He is your fiance and soon-to-be-husband in my story here , so it's was only naturally for me to make a smutty chapter for you and Aizen having a intimated chapter nee? *wiggle eyebrow suggestively at Ichigo who was cowering away from her* XDD

Szayel: Sweatdrop.. Kor-chan are you ever going to pair up the other or not? like I don't know? GinX? And so?

Me: Ah, I was also going to plan that but I don't know if who the fan what to be paired up aside from the Aizen x Ichigo?.. I don't know? I was thinking about pairing Gin with Shuhei or Ulquiorra pairing with Toshiro? Or Stark paired up with Shiro or Chad paired up with Hailbel and etc?... I mean Aizen, Ichigo and everyone will soon go and visit Ichigo's family soon and meet the rest of his family member and… I don't know? Might meet their destiny one? lol I wrote the destiny one for them? XDDD

Szayel: _ your weird.

Me: XDD i'm always weird had be and always will.. XDD Well then please read and reviews and tells me what you all think of this chapter everyone? Ciao!

Gin: Bai-Bai minnna-san and see you all on the next chapter?


	11. Chapter 11: Meet the parents

AN: I'm back with chapter 11 of Breathe of Life, hope you all will like this? And get ready to grab a lot of boxes of tissues because this chapter would be too much on the emotionally part one.. I dunno.. I cried while writing this chapter through out..

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 11: Meet the parents

December 20 on Ichigo's 8 month pregnancy.

Ichigo is in his 8 month of pregnancy now, they were to pose to go in Seitrei to visit Ichigo's family but Sosuke's mother had forbidden Ichigo from going to any traveling ride since he was almost duet with in another month and it would risk the baby health, so they deiced to just sending an invitation to Ichigo's family to come and visit him instead of going, Sosuke didn't mind it, in fact he was more delight to finally meet his fiance family.

ichigo was packing back and forth on his lover office for the past 36 minute and 5 second, getting worried over if his family made it safely or worried about what they will react or think once he tell them his news about the engagement and the baby that he and Sosuke going to have. While Sosuke alone with his mother in-low went to pick up his family as he waited for their arrival. Iiforte who was in-charge to keep an eye on him was getting irrigated and worried about his health and finally snapped and cried.

"Ichigo-sama! Please clam down and rest assure, I'm sure they will come back safely along with your family? And I'm sure your family wouldn't think ill thought about your decision to marry Aizen-sama?" he said. Ichigo stopped his packing and give Iiforte a blank stare as he took a deep breath before sighing and finally said. "I'm not worried about my dad going to be happy and crazy that his going to be a grandfather soon, beside he wouldn't mind to whomever I choice to spend my life with." Ichigo said. Iiforte blinked.

"Then what?" he asked politely. "I-It's my grandfather the one I'm worried, I don't know if he's going to be happy about this or be disappointed in me and wouldn't approve my engagement with Sosuke.." he said as he being to sulk on the corner as Iiforte rushed toward him and tried to clam down the worried pregnant mom. Just then Gin heard the commotion in the Aizen's office and went in to peak and saw Ichigo's having one of his episode as he turn to glance at Iiforte who saw him and give him the pledge look, telling him to help clam down Ichigo.

"Ara? What going on in here?" Gin asked. "Sorry about this Gin-sama.. But can you help me stop Ichigo-sama from worrying to much about Aizen-sama meeting with his parents? He been like this for the past 36 minute and—" Iifrote said as Gin sighed and blinked his eyes when he had and idea and went inside and grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him out of the office room and went to a place where he know to clam Ichigo down a bit while Aizen was away for awhile.

At Aizen's side in the train station.

Aizen and his mother were waiting for Ichigo's family to arrival as they waited in the limo for Edrad and Ulquiorra to come out of the train station along with Ichigo's family. Soon they arrival as Aizen got out of the car alone with his mother to greet them only to froze on his spot when he recognize one of his father's old friend. Kisuke blinked and stared at him. "Ah, isn't it Haruki-san's son.." Kisuke said as he smirked. Aizen give him a blank stare. "Ah, Urahara-san.. How nice to see you again, may I know why you're here?" Aizen asked.

"Hn? Oh, this two here where asking us if we where Ichigo-kun's family or relative since he send us some invitation to come and visit him here in kakura town which I'm wondering why? And reply them with a yes as we follow them all the way out the train station, what about you two?." Kisuke said as he pulls his fan out and put it on his mouth to cover his smirk underneath it when he saw Aizen's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, may… So.. Umm are you any related to him?" Unohana asked. Kisuske turn his face to face her and give her a smile.

"Well, hello, Unohana, it's been a long time had it? I'm sorry about the lost of your husband a long time ago." He said and gives her a sad smile as Unohana returns it. "It's fine, Haruki was a charming husband… But we never get alone quiet well… Mine you Sosuke here is better then his father I promise you that, i raise him myself after all, after his father passed away." Unohana said as she added. "And are you any related to Ichigo-kun?" she asked. Kisuke nodded his head and said. "Ah, he's my nephew... And my I know as to why you know him?" Kisuke asked as both Sosuke and Unohana looked surprise and glanced at each other before Unohana said.

"Well, Ichigo-kun been staying with us for the past 3 years now.." Unohana said. "Oh? I suppose so… I mean he did introduce Kugo-kun to us when they were dating before and was upset when they broke up and run away from home the next day… So I thought that he might go and chase him and be with him… So.. Are they still together? And don't worried I know Kugo was your step-son and Sosuke's step-brother when Kugo introduce himself to us and eventually know that he was one of Haruki's son with the way how he resemble his father, well is not that they don't both resemble their father, in fact they both resemble him quite well that is freighting me, they could both past as twins, well a Fraternal twins actually." Kisuke said as Unohana shook her head no. "No… Ichigo-kun is not with Kugo-kun anymore." She said which surprise Kisuke.

"Oh?" he said in an amused tone. "How so?" he asked. Sosuke sighed. "Why don't we talk this over inside the car while we head to our mansion shall we?" he asked. Urahara eyed him one more time before nodded his head. "Ah, sure. Come alone now Isshin, I'm sure you and your daughter miss Ichigo very much…" Uharara said as Isshin nodded and got inside the limo alone with Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kenpachi, Yamamoto while the other family member and Ichigo's sister were on the second car as they drove off.

Aizen soon began to explain to Ichigo's family about their affair and how they meet and about the wedding and the child that they going to have soon within another more month. To say the less they were shock and surprise beyond belief to hear this shocking news. "Oh my… Ichigo is in love and pregnant with Sosuke-kun's child?" Kisuke asked as Sosuke nodded his head. "Ah, his 8 month pregnant with my child, if you want to know?." He said. Everyone stared at him in silent before Urahara cleared his throat and said.

"Oh.. And? Was he excited about the child?" he asked as Sosuke nodded his head. "Ah, in fact he can't wait still it born.." Sosuke said. "It? You mean you still do not know the child gender?" Urahara asked as Sosuke give a chuckle and shook his head no. "No, Ichigo want it to be a surprise so.. We do not know the child's gender yet is ill it born on January 6… it what mother told us." Sosuke said. "Oh, is that so?" Urahara asked as Sosuke nodded.

Soon they made it to the mansion as Gin and Tousen came out and greeted them. "Welcome back Taichou." He said as Unohana came out soon as Gin nodded at her and greeted her too. "Welcome back anuty." He said as Unohana nodded and smiled at him. Soon Ichigo's family member came out as Gin made and surprise gasp and squealed. "Wahh! Isn't it Urahara-san and Isshin-san.. And hello Yamamoto-dono.." Gin said as he greeted everyone. "Hello Gin, nice to see you again.." Ukitake said.

"Ah, same, same.. So what ya guys doing here? Came fer a visit or something?" He asked. Ukitake chuckle and said. "No, we came here for Ichigo to pay him a visit since he gave us an invitation to come, where is he?" Ukitake asked as Gin took a glance at Aizen who notice his confuse look and chuckle before saying. "Apparently, Gin, this people here are Ichigo's family relatives.." Sosuke said.

"EHH? Seriously?" Gin asked in surprise as he blinked and added. "So does Ichigo know that his family was one of the rich CEO that runs a lager company taa?" he asked which Sosuke blinked his eyes before shook his head no in confuse. "I do not know.. Maybe.. Maybe not?" he said as Urahara chuckle and shook his head. "No, he doesn't know anything and were going to keep it that way… Just tell him that we know you guys since your father is our friend or something, kay?" Urahara said.

"Urahara-san that like, lying… And I would not want that.. And I don't want to upset Ichigo.." Souske said softly as Urahara shook his head. "No!. it better for him to not find out anything about it just yet still the child is born… Maybe once the child is born will lets him know? But for now please play alone and keeps it from him, kay?" Urahara said as Gin frowned but nodded his head in understanding,

Tousen glance at his boss who nodded as he nodded his head in understand and keep this from Ichigo too for his sake and the unborn child his carrying. "And one more thing.. Where still mad at your father for walking out on the Soul Society company and deiced to build his own company and on top of that he didn't even told us that he come from a higher rank Yakuza nobility and bloodline.." Urahara said as he glared at Sosuke who held his hand in surrender and said.

"Ah, but that my father doing not mine.. So please don't put the blame on me.. And beside his dead already and their nothing we can do about it, but to move on and forgive? I'm sure Ichigo would want that.. And beside. I had no intention of over powering you nor your company even no matter what the condition is.. I love Ichigo and I would not want our relationships to ruin just because of my father mistake he had done in the past and ruin our life.." Sosuske said truthfully which was true. How could he when he had Ichigo and their child soon? His most top properties right now was his fiance and their child future the rest was nothing but a waste of his time, well expect for his father company that had been passed down to him and the heritage, but still ichigo is still the number one his most properties.

"I guess…By the way… Where's Ichigo?" Urahara asked. "Eh? Oh… About that… H-He's in the nursery room.." Gin said Sosuke blinks his eyes once, twice before glaring at his right hand man who just grinned at him in apology. "Gin…" Sosuke warned. "Sorry taichou I know I keep I promise ta ya ta show it ta him once he is in his nine month.. But he was having one of his episode and wouldn't clam down, so I had no choice but ta do it.. it worked thought and he was happy about how the room turn out and wouldn't want to leave the room.." Gin said as Sosuke shook his head.

"Oh? He sounds happy and excited alright." Urahara said as his chuckle. Aizen stared before clearing his throat and show everyone inside his mansion and soon went to see Ichigo who was in the nursery room as Aizen open the door and saw Ichigo admiring one of the baby furniture in the cribs that Gin's had set up and was humming some song, a smile grace on Sosuke face as he went toward and sneak his arms around Ichigo's waist wrapping them carefully as to not squeeze the baby as Ichigo tensed and jumped a bit in surprise.

"AGGH!" Ichigo said aloud and turn his head and saw that it was Sosuke and lightly glared at him as Sosuke give him an apologetic smile before nuzzling his nose on Ichigo neck who choke on his throat. "W-Wahh.. You really need to stop being sneaking ever time when I turn around or doing something.. I hope you won't do that once the little one is born, or else i might drop our little one by accident?" Ichigo asked as Souske simple smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry my darling, I won't.." he said and kissed Ichigo's neck who relaxed from his hold and slopped his head on Sosuke's boarded and masculine chest. "Hmm." Ichigo hummed and was about to felt asleep on his fiance when a cough caught their attention as they turn around as Ichigo blinked once, twice before blushing and release himself from Sosuke's hold and went toward his family who were on the door as they smiled at him as he blushed in embarrassment, well who wouldn't? after running away from home for almost 3 years now and finally see them again in this embarrassing situation his in? And not to mention his pregnant at age of 19 and was going in labor in January 6? Not to mention he'll be turning 20 on July 15 too?.

He took a deep breathe before greeting them. "H-Hello, Uncle Kisuke, dad, aunty… And grandpa.. "He said guilty. "Hello, son." Isshin said. Ichigo was surprised; his father usual would attack him whenever he get to see him. "Umm.. Hi dad." Ichigo said as silent surround them before Isshin broke the silent by asking.

"So.. Your pregnant with Sosuke's child, eh?" he asked as Ichigo looked alert and surprise as to why his father know as he turn around and glanced at his fiance who just give him and smile as he turn back to face his father and sighed before nodded his head. "Ah.. H-How did you know?" he asked. "Sosuke's told me.." his father flatly said. "Umm.. Dad I can explain… I—" Ichigo said but was stopped as Isshin held up his hand to silent him as he did and wait for whatever his father was about to say.

"It's fine… I'm not really mad… Will maybe a little… I was worried… at first I thought that you were only having one of those teenage habit and problem but as month and year pass by you never came back.. We started getting more worried and told the police to look for you and even post a missing teenager all over Seitrei… Then it had been year and we finally deiced and thought that you might never come back home or maybe was dead already and the police couldn't fine your dead body somehow… The girl couldn't handle the thought of their beloved older brother where missing or even death… but they put up a face and told themselves that you were alive somewhere.. Just hiding.. " Isshin said as he took a deep breathe and continue.

"And then.. There was that invitation letter you send.. It brought shock and surprise from all of us to received a letter from you.. At first we thought that it was some kind of joke from one of those punk in your school that used to bully you and didn't reply back.. But then we received a call from.." Isshin said and glanced at Sosuke who just looked clam as he continues.

"Your fiance. Saying to at less come if we really wanted to believe that you were still alive.. So we took the risk and come.. And.. Where glad that we did… I might be a little angry at you for even thinking of running away from home at the age of 15?. Shiro your older twins.. he was worried sick and blame himself when you runaway after he got send to jail because of what he did and we told him after he got send to jail that you run away.. H-He still in jail and… We were hoping of finding a way to get him out of the prison? Or so.. But we couldn't and.." Isshin said.

Ichigo couldn't help but let's the tears drop from his handsome face and said in a teary voice.

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to actually run away.. I was merely just wanted to see Kugo at that time since the broke up we had was a big blow to me and I just couldn't let's myself lose another love one like I lost mom and shiro when he got send to jail before Kugo broke up with me that night and just had to go and chase him to talk thing over… But alone my trip… I meet Sosuke as he was kind enough to let's me stay in his manor as he tent to my wound at that time… And.. I guess at first I hated him since he resemble and remind me of Kugo so much after all the time we been spending I started to doubt my feeling about Kugo and deiced to move on and found someone new?" He said and took a deep breathe before continue to tell his story and reason.

"Then when I finally realize that I felt in love with Sosuke I confuse my feeling toward him.. And you guess the rest… And so here I' am pregnant with his child and about to get married soon… I'm not disappointed about it, in fact I'm happy about it.. I guess my love for Kugo was just a one side love and just brotherly love instead of true love even thought that we were dating at that time, after that I finally realize my whole true feeling about Sosuke when I felt pregnant with his child and know that he was the right one for me instead of Kugo. But I did told Kugo that I still love him, but I also said that my love for him was just some sort of brotherly love and wanting a comfort love and was special as well, he didn't take it greatly but understand it well.. And I'm sorry if I couldn't make a call or send an email to let's you all know that I was okay. I guess is slipped my mind.. I'm sorry.." Ichigo said.

Isshin couldn't help but to smile back and reach his arms for Ichigo to come and gave him some hug which Ichigo did and hugged his father in a long time and let's his tears felt just this once. Everyone where also crying in tears of joys as Kisuke covers his teary eyes with his striped hat even Yorichi his aunty was also crying in Unohana's arms who was hushing her in comfort while Kenpachi stayed strong but inside he was glad to see that his nephew Ichigo was doing okay and was going to be a mom soon even Yamamoto put up a strong face and didn't let's his emotion get in the way, but deep inside he was also too glad to see his grandson, even Kyoraku and Ukitake shared their tears to see their favorite nephew who was still alive kicking and going to be a parents soon.

Even Gin was crying dramatically on Tousen's shoulder that looked clam but inside he was happy seeing the happy family together as one again. Even Sosuke was glad to see his fiance was happy to see his family even thought they meet with a tearful reunion he was glad enough to see just how his fiance truly missed his family and didn't want to see him in this kind of situation again. When both father and son broke the hug and wipe their tears eyes they smiled as Isshin eyed Ichigo's growing bump and smiled even more when he felt the baby kick as Ichigo's blushed.

Isshin chuckle when he felt the baby kick inside his son's stomach and broke into a smile and said. "Well, enough about that? It time for daddy ultimate daddy's advice—" Isshin didn't get to finish his sentence when Ichigo punched his dad on the stomach making Isshin to fall dramatically on the floor as Ichigo turn around and huffed. He know his father couldn't last long in being serious as he glared at his father who were tending to his injure stomach and was moaning in pain. Ichigo rolls his eyes when his father was getting even over dramatic with his acting, he didn't need to punch him that hard since he knows not to over work himself while pregnant.

"Gosh! I can't believe you? It's been years we haven't see each other and your still the same as ever?" Ichigo asked a he groaned in annoyance making Yorichi to giggle. "Well you know your father? He's an idiot." She said as Ichigo said in annoyance tone. "Had been and always will.. Damn! When will you ever gonna grow up, dad?" he asked as Isshin stopped his act and give him his trademark grin which Ichigo twitched his eyebrow in annoyance and fold his arms around his chest while staring at his pathetic father.

Sosuke stare in amassment at how strong his pregnant fiancé was and a good puncher too. Soon Isshin put up a serious face and said. "If you were still alive then why didn't you make a call? I'm sure you always had your phone with you no matter where you were?" he said. Ichigo blushed in shame as he finally said. "it got stolen.. My cellphone I mean it got stolen when I got here as some bunch older punk where picking a fight with me as Sosuke came to the rescue and when I went a checked my bag is was empty, they stolen my wallet, ticket, ID and even my cellphone.. so.. Sorry.." Ichigo said.

"Oh? Then why not email us or send a letter even?" Kisuske asked as Ichigo face heated up in shame even more as he totally forgotten about that. Kisuske blinked his eyes and looked in amused at him and said while covering his mouth with his fan. "Ohh. Don't tell me you completely forgotten about that?" he teased which Ichigo exploded and snapped. "SHUT UP! Okay so maybe I did… But I'm here and safe aren't I?" he said.

"True… But that still doesn't change anything at all on how worried we were in the past.. But whatever.. That was in the past and past is past.. What more important right now is your safe and sound and seem to be somewhat happy and going to be a parents of your own.." Kisuske said in a happy tone making Ichigo to twitch his eyebrow. 'I totally forgot how crazy my family was..' he thought and groaned.

Soon everyone went to the living room where Ichigo's sister and other family members where, to say the less they where totally shock, surprise and happy to see him still alive, safe and sound and.. Well pregnant.. But they didn't mind it so long as Ichigo was happy.

Soon his father along with his grandfather, aunty and Unohana along with Sosuke and himself went to Sosuke's office to talk about the agreement and the approval of their married, Ichigo was glad that his father, uncle and aunty where okay with him being with Sosuke, in fact they were more willing to let's Ichigo married him then letting him married Kugo who weren't even a father material but with Sosuke they could expect lot of great thing from him as a good husband and a father.

Even Yamamoto had to agree to Ichigo choice as a husband, is not that Kugo wasn't any good in fact he was good with dealing with Ichigo temper and all but what Kugo leaking was the material of a husband and father figure. Kugo might be good if you're looking for a husband who's good in dealing with company business and all, but is not like Sosuke leaking those. In fact his far better and more professional then his older brother then they expected.

After the agreement and signing the contact they all stay for dinner, Sosuke even goes as far as to let's them stay in his mansion still the child was born which they were very delighted and accepted the offer and stayed the night and still the baby was born to acknowledge their grandchild existence. Of course they were all still shock and need to get used to Ichigo's being pregnant and was about to get married and going to be the wife of a biggest business shot and a Yakuza boss on top of that. Not to mention that he was still young and inexperience of being parents, but they know that Ichigo wasn't that weak and helpless, he can stand up on his own and do well on his own so they know that they didn't need to worry too much.

The only thing they can do for him is support him with whatever he needed even if he would refuse them and be stubborn about it, they were still willing to help him no matter what, and Ichigo was fine with that. He only wish that Kugo and Kairya would understand and leave him be soon as possible before things get more complicated then they already were.

TBC…

Me: …. Gosh! I hate writing a sob story but I need Ichigo to fix thing with his family and their misunderstanding.. Their more to come with once Shiro get out of the prison..

Gin: When will Shiro get out of Jail anyway?

Me: On the next chapter.. And it look like the baby won't be born yet since the next Chapter is all about Shiro and Ichigo's fight and the break up he had with Kugo so the whole misunderstanding would be clear up before the baby is born, hope that okay with you guys? And please read and review and tell me what you all think?

PS: I cried a bucket with this while writing it, the whole Ichigo's meeting his family in a long time made me cried and welll.. You guess it?

Gin: *sweatdrop* well see ya all in the next chapter and bai-bai..


	12. Chapter 12:the unforgettable past part 1

AN: Hello guys, I'm back with chapter 12 of Breathe of Life, Sorry for the long wait everyone? :/

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 12: the unforgettable past part 1 (Shiro's Version)

The next day.

Sosuke was kind enough to offer Ichigo to let's his brother be out of the prison before Christmas. Which Ichigo was very happy with this and told him that it was the sweetest and best gift that anyone could very give. Everyone where surprise by this too, but they were even more surprised when Sosuke told them that he want to be the one to tell the head of the prison to sent Shiro free from the prison he been staying in which was in Seitrei town. Ichigo wanted to come along but Souske had refused him to come for their child sake since the trips to the Seitrei would take about an hours and it wouldn't do good to the baby to have a bumpy ride.

So Ichigo had no choice but to obey his fiance order and stayed home while Sosuke when to Seitrei early in the morning by one of his private and personal jet train the next day to talk things out to Shiro alone with Grimmjow, Stark and Nnoitra. Grimmjow had once experience being in jail when he used to join a gang back then in his old day still Sosuke saved them and offer his help in return that he would be one of his Espada guardian duet to how strong and good Grimmjow was in a fight. Nnoitra was the same the only different was that his older brother was the one using him as his slaver to do his dirty work.

While he found and meet Stark on his old rotten apartment, Stark was well know for his talent in using gun and was good at them before he retire after his wife die who give birth to his only daughter and had no choice but to quite his shooting job to rise his only child since he can not leave her while she was still an infant and fragile as he went and offer him a place where he and his child would no longer live in a place such at what they were living before as he also offer Stark to be one of his Espada guardian, in fact Stark was the first Espada he had giving Stark the title of being his Primera Espada.

Enough about that? Souske walked the hallway of the Prison as three of the police guard lead them to where Shiro cell was and to their surprise and shock, Shiro almost resemble his twins expect for his white hair and pure white skin and his eyes where yellow with black pupils, he was wearing the orange prison jumper suit and was leading on the wall in his prison bed. "Oi, Shirosaki, you got company." One of the guards said.

Shiro looked up and saw the guard alone with a tall brown haired man who had a slicked-back style with a strand of hair hanging on his face and had a board look with a smile on his face and was wearing an expensive white, red with a little black striped suit, the other two, one of them had blue spiky hair and eyes that had a green lines below them and had a scowl face that almost resemble to his younger twins while the other one had a dark wavy shoulder-length hair that keeps unkempt and parted down the middle and had a board blue-gray eyes looking broadly and tried and felt like he didn't want to be here while the last person with them was far more taller then the three of them, probable around 7 feet tall?

Had black hair hangs past his shoulders with a lager white eye patch on his left side of his face and was frowning at him. Shiro couldn't help but to cooked an eyebrow at this weird stranger that want to see and meet him as he asked. "Company eh? What ya want?" he asked in arrogant way without a care to whoever these people were?

Sosuke didn't flinched or wasn't affect by his arrogant manner in fact he found them amusing. "My, my, is that any way you treat your elder? No wonder why they say you're always getting yourself into trouble.." Sosuke said as Shiro twitched his nose at this man who was making fun of him as he snapped. "Seriously what the fucking heck ya want?" Shiro asked in irrigated way as Sosuke tsked in a playful way and said. "How rude. And here I was going to help you get out of the prison by your brother request." Sosuke said.

At the mention of his younger twins Shiro head snapped as his eyes widened in surprise as to why this man know about his brother? "Who are ya? And what connection do ya have with my dead twins? And what this about going ta sends me free by my brother request? That gotta be a lot of bullshit! His dead and had been fer three years now it what that old man thought!" Shiro said. Sosuke raise an eyebrow at him. "And? Do you believe in your father word that he might actually be dead?" Sosuke asked as Shiro narrow his eyes. "No.. I don't believe old man word but since they didn't fine him for almost what? 3 years and a half now so it might be?" Shiro said.

"Oh? I see… What if I tell you that he still alive, safe and sound at my mansion.." Sosuke asked as he smirked which made Shiro widened in shock and surprise at this news as he glared at Sosuke. "That a lie! If he is alive then prove it!" Shiro snapped. Sosuke didn't flinch from Shiro outburst and just sighed and said. "Very well then." He said as he pull out his Iphone from his white pants and dialed a number as he waited for someone to pick it up, on the fifth ring a soft baritone warm voice said through the speaker.

"Yes Sosuke?" it was Ichigo's voice. Sosuke smiled when he heard his lover voice and said. "Ah, Ichigo… I need your help… it seems that your brother won't cooperate at less he believe that you're actually still alive… Here why don't you speak with him?" Sosuke said. "…Alright, hand the phone to Shiro, dear." Ichigo said as Sosuke nodded and hand the phone to Shiro as Shiro stared at him and the phone in disbelieve before taking the phone from Souske's hand and put it in his ears and began to speak. "Hello?" Shiro asked in confuse and curiosity, wanting to know if this person in front of him was telling the true that his younger twins was still alive.

"Shiro.." Ichigo voice rang through out the speaker as Shiro gasped in surprise and shock as he asked in a shaken voice. "I-Ichigo? Is that really ya?" Shiro asked as he heard Ichigo sighed on the other side of the phone. "Ah, yup! It me! Alive and kicking…" Ichigo said. "Uh.. So… You're alive? And.. Uh.. There this guy with a brown hair that had a slicked-back hairstyle saying that h-he was going ta get me out of the prison by your request, is it true?" Shiro asked. "Ah, yes… I asked Sosuke too and he agreed.. He wanted to get you out of their as soon as possible before Christmas Eve?.. Is the fewer things he can do before we get married." Ichigo said.

By that statement Shiro was shock and surprise to hear this? "What ya mean before Christmas and ya get married? What the heck is going on?" he asked confusedly as he heard Ichigo made an opps sound on the other end as Ichigo soon began to explain everything to Shiro about him and Sosuke relationship and their baby. To say the less Shiro was shock to hear that his younger twins was pregnant with this Sosuke guy who was in front of him as he took a glance at Sosuke as he continue to listen to Ichigo tell tale story.

'Well he do look charming and mysterious… and freighting.. And almost resemble Kugo..' Shiro thought as he frowned when he mention Kugo named. He had never liked that man even thought Kugo was dating his younger twins, he never really did liked Kugo and is one of the reasons why he and his younger twins never get alone, he never really did understand what and why his younger twins had a feisty for older man who is far older then him? He already once caught Ichigo having an affair with and older teen behind their parents back when they were 14.

He was walking down the backyard of their grandparent house back then, when he saw his younger twins having an affair with that Jin Kairya guy who was 19 year old and their sensei, their sensei in karate art and Ichigo was what? 14? He had caught them kissing in the backyard ally in their grandparents house and to say the less he was very furious and marched toward them and give Kairya a nice punch in the face which result in Ichigo to get anger at him for hurting his boyfriend?. Which result in the two brothers to have an all out argument? Then month later Kairya broke up with Ichigo as he was hurt from the break up, after their break up Ichigo began to date other older boys in their school still he meet Kugo and the two fell in love as their relationships lasted long for about 3 years.

But even after all those 3 years he never really did get alone with Kugo even if Kugo tried to be nice and get along and know him for Ichigo sake. But then he had had enough and did the most stupid thing he ever done? He went selling drug and got caught by the police as their parents alone with Ichigo got to the police station as they tried to talk to the officer to get him out of there, but it didn't went well as the two brother began to have another fight, which resulting in Shiro to blurted out to his parent about his and Kairya relationship back then which made their father to be angry at Ichigo for having a relationship with his sensei who was older then him, as their fight lasted as Ichigo blurted out to Shiro that he can go to jail for all he care and wouldn't care about it.

Saying that he was being an ass. That might be true, but he only doing it for Ichigo safely. It was true that Ichigo is an attractive person, even he himself his older twins had fallen in love with him, which was so wrong. He knows about Ichigo ability to get pregnant even thought he was male? It was also one of the reasons why he was shooing away very man that Ichigo was dating for his sake so he wouldn't get knocked up.

So here he was, standing in front as he listens to his younger twin's explanation in shock. He was more shock when Ichigo said that Sosuke who was in front of him was actually Kugo's younger brother and Kairya's cousin who he is going to get married too, Ichigo even told him that Kugo and Kairya know about their engagement and the child that he and Souske are having.. "So.. Please Shiro.." Ichigo pledged over the phone as he scratched his head and huffed.

"Fine! I'll go… Yes, yes I'll be good… Yes! I promise ta explain and listen ta ya when I'm release and when I get there.. I won't.." Shiro said as he mumble a bye to Ichigo and hand the phone back to Sosuke. He still couldn't take all this shocking news all at once as he glance at this Souske guy who was talking to his younger twins in a loving why that a husband would to his wife and had a soft and charming smile grace on his face as he said his farewell to Ichigo and an 'I love you and see you soon' as he hang up and put his phone back in his pants pocket and turn to face him with a serious look and said.

"Well then… Are you ready to get out of this place, Shirosaki-kun?" he asked as Shiro nodded his head damply as Souske nodded and called the police guard who were shock from his request and order. "B-But Aizen-sama…" one of the guards said.

"Ginko, Do you want to lost your job? And have you forgotten that my orders are to be obeying... Now would you kindly please get him out of his cell." Souske said as the three police flinched in fright at his tone, of course who wouldn't be? Aizen's owned both the prison in Karakura and in Seitrei as well so he had every right, not to mention both Grimmjow and Nnoitra were once a prisoner in Jail once before Aizen's send them free and offer them a job to work with him, the two cops soon nodding their head and open Shiro's cell as they lash him out still hand cuff as they walk out the prison building and went to Aizen's limo that was parked just outside for them.

Shiro stared in awe at the car in front of him. 'Fucking shit! This guy gotta be rich if he own a car like this?' he thought. Soon Shiro's hand was free as he messages it and took a deep breath and smells the fresh air. 'Ah! Free at last!' he thought. He turns his head when he heard someone chuckle and saw that it was Aizen as he glared at him. "Now, now.. That is not a right way to threat the person who just send you free out of prison. Now come alone and come with me and I promise to take you to where your twins is.." Aizen said as he motion for Grimmjow to open the passenger-side door for him to get inside. "Well? Come on now, let's not waste any more time and keep Ichigo waiting.." Aizen said as Shiro sighed and got inside the limo.

The ride were fell with silent, when they made it to the train station as Aizen got off the limo, and before he can get out of the limo one of Aizen's men had hand him a paper bag that fill with cloth. "Please change into that!. We don't want anyone to suspicious us that we bringing a prison along with us…" Stark said as Shiro nodded in understanding and soon began to get change cloth, when he was fully dressed he got out of the limo and follow them to the train only to gape his mouth open in awe. In front of him stand a very expensive and high tech train, not just any train it was the new model of jet train.

Stark chuckle beside him as he glance as Stark who began to answer his confuse look. "You must wonder as to why and are confused… Well you see.. Aizen-sama is a well know CEO and a very rich one and on top of that… He owned both the Kakura and Seitrei's prison jail and General hospital on both side…" Stark said making Shiro to gape his mouth in shock and surprise and stared at Stark in awe at what he just said. Soon they got inside the train and drove off to Kakura in a silent ride, when they made it their at the afternoon, a limo was parked and waiting for them in front of the Station as Ulquiorra came out and greeted them as he open the passenger-side door for Aizen and Shiro.

Ulquiorra blink his eyes in surprise when he saw Shiro as Grimmjow came toward him and patted him in the shoulder and said. "He's Ichigo-sama's brother, well twins actually, I know that look and what it mean, shocking isn't he? They look alike expect for the hair and skin color.." Grimmjow said as he went to the front seat of the limo and got inside.

Soon they got inside the limo and drove off to Aizen's mansion, when they got there, Shiro stared in awe at how huge and big the white mansion was about 34 wide and 12 feet tall western style, probable Spanish style of modern mansion. "This was the new version of our old home and had been re-build after my father's dead and pass down the heritage to me and I deiced to re-built the house to something more modern but still had that western Spanish style. My father was a pure Spanish while my mother was a Japanese, if you would like to know?.." Souske said as he added. "Come alone now Shirosaki-kun, I'm sure Ichigo is waiting and worried." Aizen said as he walks ahead and went inside, Shiro follow suit alone with Aizen's men.

When he got inside Shiro was greeted with the white cat that purred on his pants as he cooked and eye brow at it. Grimmjow smirked and said. "That's cat, belong ta yer brother. Is his pet, named Yuki." Grimmjow said "Huuh? Ya mean this cat, belong ta king?" Shiro asked as Grimmjow blinked. "King?" he asked as shiro nodded. "Ah, is what I call him.." Shiro said as Grimmjow just shrugged. Soon they made it to the living room and saw everyone there expect for Ichigo as Shiro was greeted with a tackle on the floor from their two little sister.

"Shiro-nii! We miss you! And were glad that you're finally got out of jail." Yuzu cried with joy. "Aww.. Yea, miss ya taa ya two. Where King?" he asked. Both Yuzu and Karin blinked each other before broking into a smile and said in union. "He's in the nursery room.." they said. Shiro stared at them one more time before nodding his head and got up and looked eye to eye with their father as Isshin stared at him with a serious look before broke into a wide grin and was about to attack him when Shiro notice this and began to drop kick their father in the stomach making Isshin to fall to the floor and tent to his injure stomach as Shiro rolls his eyes at him.

Aizen chuckle as everyone stared at him as he simple smiled at them before saying. "Ah, my apology, I did not mean to laugh, well then excuse me, I'm going to go and check on Ichigo in the nursery room to see how his doing?" he said as he left the living room to go to the nursery room to were Ichigo was. "Dose he always like that?" Shiro asked. "Always what?" Karin asked. "Speaking in old-English manner things." He said as Karin nodded. Soon Shiro went to where Ichigo were as Karin lead him to where is what as they open the door they saw both Ichigo and Aizen where inside, Ichigo was busying putting and fixing the baby cribs bed like the usual while Aizen was on the rocking chair reading a book. "Ichi-nii… Someone what too see you." Karin said as Ichigo stopped what he was doing and turn around and smiled when he saw his older twins making Shiro to see his pregnant stomach.

"Damn… So you really are pregnant and alive.." Shiro said as he couldn't keeps his eyes off on Ichigo's pregnant stomach as Ichigo chuckle and run a hand on his pregnant belly. "Ah… 8 month pregnant actually, I'll be duet next month.." Ichigo said. Shiro couldn't help but to gap his mouth in shock, his twins were duet next month, NEXT MONTH? Sosuke sensed that he needed to leave the two alone to have a talk a he excused himself and went out of the room as the two brother stared at each other before Shiro broke the silent and said.

"Uh.. Okay… Un.. Ichi… About 3 years ago… I'm sorry… I didn't mean ta make ya and Kugo had a break up that day… I just… was just really worried about ya… I mean he was older and more mature then ya and ya were… I know ya love him but I had a suspicious that yer not the only one he had dated before so I—" Shiro started as Ichigo cut him off by saying.

"I know.. He had plenty of man and women he dated before me.. He told me before we started dating.. And he also told me that he'll tried his best to make our relationships special which he did.. I know you and him aren't in good term and neither did you have with Jin when you found out about us… listen.. .About the break up thing that Kugo and I had… is wasn't because you were send to jail.. But because he was need back home to deal with his family matter since their father's passed away and he need to attend the funeral and was need their so the higher up could deice to which one of the two Aizen's sibling should take the heritage…" He said as he stopped and took a deep breathe before continuing.

"He told me before the break up… And I guess I wasn't on my right mind that day since we had a fight, then Kugo suddenly just told me that we should break up since he doesn't know when will the whole family business would be over and doesn't know when he will come back, so he deiced that we should split up.. he didn't want to break up with me but he needed too… So.. I guess.. After the break up thing with Kugo.. Dad and I had an argument about me dating an older boy or man since you blurted out to dad about my affair with Kairya before and he wasn't pleased with it as I snapped at him and told many bad thing, then.. Later that night.. I guess… I just.. I don't know.. i Felt left out and just deiced to run away to get away from all the trouble…" Ichigo said as Shiro stared as he list to what his twins said before sighing and said.

"I'm sorry… I thought that you run away because of me… I didn't mean ta hurt ya at that time, I just thought that… Ya.. I…. I was really worried when dad told me that ya run away in the middle of the night at that time… and… Well you guess the rest.. Then week pass then month come and they still couldn't find you anywhere that I started ta doubt on what I done… Listen I promise this time that I treated yer new boyfriend nicely and not insult them like I need with Kairya and Kugo… I think that Aizen dude was an okay… well I promise ta at less tried and get ta know and be in good terms with him… I won't make any exceptional but I'll try…" Shiro said as Ichigo gave a soft smile and said.

"Alright… So.. Where in good terms now?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Shiro with a pledge look as Shiro shook his and smiled. "Ah, sure…" Shiro said as the two brothers soon shared a hug. When they broke then hug they smiled to each other before giggle and soon began to talks thing like how was how his staying in the prison or like how Ichigo's meet Aizen and all as they exchange story.

After that they had dinner together as a family.

TBC.

Me: …. Ugh… I donna if this chapter is good or bad? So please tell me if this chapter is corny or something? _

Gin: ….

Grimmjow: *sweatdrop at Gin* Uh… Well then please read and review everyone..

Gin: Bai-bai..


	13. Chapter 13:The Unforgettable past part 2

An: I'm back with chapter 13 of Breathe of Life everyone! Hope you all will like this and sorry for the long wait! Been busy much with the preparation for the memorial of the death of my beloved uncle. T_T

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 13: The Unforgettable past part 2 (Aizen's Version)

Souske stayed outside the nursery room and heard everything. He felt somewhat happy that the two brothers had finally short things out between them and where in good terms. He smiled when he heard a happy voice and moment inside the room as he deiced to leave the two brother to themselves and went to see how Ichigo's family where doing in the living room. When he got there he saw that everyone where happy and where glad that Shiro was out of the prison and thanks him for sending him free as he soon began to talk among them about business, tips, advice on how to handle with children since he's going to be a father soon, when Ichigo and Shiro emerge and got inside the living room they all sighed in relief when the two brothers where finally in good terms and where friend again.

At night in there shared bedroom between him and Ichigo. Ichigo where in the bed reading a novel book as Souske emerge from his mimi office in their bedroom as he saw his fiance in their bed sitting and reading a novel books as a smile grace on his face as he thought about what he heard about the past that Ichigo had with his brother and went to the bed and sat down beside Ichigo as Ichigo looked up and saw him looking gloomy as Ichigo put the book down to his pregnant stomach and asked his fiance. "Sosuke. Is something wrong?" he asked as Sosuke didn't look at him but shook his head no. "No, nothing dear just thinking.." Sosuke said. Ichigo blinked. "About what dear?" Ichigo asked.

"I was thinking of… Finally tell you about my past? I over heard you and Shiro talking about your argument about Shiro getting in jail and the break up you had with my brother… And I was thinking.. Of maybe stop keeping secret from each other and finally sharing what we have of our past? Since where going to be husband and wife soon and going to have a child." Sosuke said. Ichigo stared at his fiance as he thought of it before smiling and nodded his head. "Hm.. I was also thinking the same things since we where going to be husband and… Wife soon… And thought of the child future.." Ichigo said as Sosuke nodded in understanding as he turns to look at him. "So.. Do you want to hear about my past?" Sosuke asked. Ichigo nodded his head and said.

"Sure.." Sosuke smiled and began to tell his story. "I'm sure you wonder why I and my step-brother don't get alone well. You see… when my dad meets my mom they become friend although father was already married to Kugo's mother. They still continue to see each others still they had a one-night stand and my mother ended up getting pregnant with me.. When my dad found out about my mom pregnancy with me? He didn't want to sound like he did a bad thing and ruin his relationship with my mother so he married her in secret, without Kugo's mother knowing anything about it… When I was born everything went well, even thought my mother and father weren't in good term with each other, my father hated on what he had done and got my mother pregnant with me, he didn't even treated me like his own son when I was born, he just give my mother on whatever she and I need without any bonding or feeling toward us, father even give my mother her own house and clinic she since told him that she wanted to be a doctor since he didn't want to sound so bad with my mother although he hated me, his own son, even thought they lived a separated house since father was still living with Kugo's mother in the mansion.." Sosuke said as he took a breath and lie down on the bed and continue.

"When my grandparents found out about my father having another child with a commoner which was my mother?.. They forced my mother to hand me to them and force her to never see me again or so… Still a year later when I was 9 years old that I found out that Kugo's mother wasn't actually my biological mother I was okay with it.. Thought Kugo and I never did get alone even as a toddler… When I was 13 years old and I had the right to go out of the house… I asked some of my personal driver if they know my biological mother and told them to lead me to her since I wanted to see her. And they let's me… I was glad that they did.. Mother was happy to see me in a long time and so was I… and mined you. I never really did get along with my father and so with Kugo.. Father didn't even treated Kugo like his own son even thought Kugo was his first child before me.. And also our father was never home, he was always busy with work and didn't want anything to do with us but just to keeps us for someone to pass down the heritage in the future.." Souske said.

"Father only pays us attention when we fail a grade at school or if we were misbehaving at school and he would scowl at us for it, and he doesn't mind us fighting or trying to kill each other… That was fine… beside. Kugo's mothers were never even home even thought she give birth to three children, Kugo's had two younger sibling, one younger brother and one younger sister. When she wasn't at home she was neither out nor at her friend house, and if she came home she would bring men's inside our home and well, she would take them to one of the guest room and slept with them…." He said and took a deep breath and continues.

"Kugo and I were 10 years old so we do not know those kinds of things as to why Kugo's mother would always bring different men inside our mansion and take them to bed… When father found out about it he was furious and kicks her out of the mansion and told her to never come back. Kugo wasn't affected with this and was okay with it since he never had any good relationships with her mother. I'am guessing that what his mother and our father had was also a one-night stand and ending up having him too, and maybe Kugo's mother didn't treat her own son like her own thought she treated Kugo's younger sibling like her own child expect for him… so Kugo and I ended up growing up without a mother as roll model but father didn't know that I keep paying my mother Unohana a visit every once in a while.. And when dad is out of town for a week or month? I would go straight at my mother place and stay with her still father got back from his work so no one would notice." Sosuke said as he added.

"And.. Do you know what happen to Kugo mother when our father kicked her out?" Sosuke said as Ichigo shook his head no. "When she was kicked out she began to panic and tried many time to get back together with our father. She goes far as to send our dad an apology letter everyday that our father had grow sick of it and burned them… She even stepped inside the mansion and.. She was acting all crazy and saying nonsense like she cannot leave with out my father or his money and began to strips herself in front of father and us.. Father had have enough of her nonsense and took her to the insulted.." Sosuke said.

"Then when we were 13 years old and a half? Father took us to a Mafia's school for Mafia children and both Kugo and I learn everything about mafia world there….Then when we were 15? Dad began to do a lot of mistake; he did a lot of wrong things… Still a year later when we were 20 that father died… some say he died in an car accident some say that someone killed him.. And some say he killed himself.. No one know the true about his death.. And.. I guess you could figure out the rest.." Sosuke said.

"Huh? Wait! You mean the day your father die was the day that the heritage was to pose to be passed down on neither yours or to Kugo right? That was day Kugo and I broke up and the day I meet you. Wasn't it?" Ichigo asked as Sosuke nodded. "Ah. When I meet you? That was after the ceremony of the heritage.. And I won that title which in result for Kugo to hate me even more; he wanted that title so much thought I do not know the reason why?" Sosuke said. Ichigo stared at his fiancé in confuse. He doesn't know weather to be proud in awe or felt sorry for him? Sosuke notice his expression and smiled.

"Don't be confuse or in awe love.. I think it was good that he did died, if he didn't I wouldn't have meet you when you were running away from home to chase my brother and meet me in the process.." Sosuke said as Ichigo sighed. "You know? I'm starting to think that you could read mind… Kugo wasn't that good at all in knowing what was inside my head unlike you do.." Ichigo said. Sosuke smiled at that statement and said in a cheerful tone. "Ah, I take that as a compliment then my love.. Is really something.. Like you're perishing me." He said making Ichigo to blush and looked away as Sosuke chuckle and got on his sitting position and give Ichigo a kiss to the forehead before they head to sleep.

The next day was a fine day as both Shiro where trying his best to get alone with Ichigo and to say the less, Shiro was okay with Aizen's marrying his twins, and Ichigo was happy with that. They were in the backyard where the pool was as Ichigo watched his two sisters swinging in the pool alone with their father and the rest of the family. "Why don't you join them, my dear?" Sosuke said as Ichigo turn his head to stare at his fiancé and give a smile before shooks his head no. "No, I rather not, I'm pregnant and… I don't think I'll be a good idea since I'll be duet soon.." Ichigo said. "Ah, you sounded excited dear." Sosuke said with a smile as Ichigo pouted at him. "Of course I'm.. I can't wait still he/she is born.. I bet dad would go crazy to spoil he/she…" Ichigo said. Sosuke chuckle.

"And I'll bet that my mother would be very happy and please to dress them up?" Sosuke said as Ichigo couldn't help but to giggles at that statement as he smiled when he felt the baby kicked. Soon Kairya and Kugo came to visit them and where surprise to see Ichigo's family where there, Kugo where more surprise to see Shiro out of the prison and where in good terms with his step-brother which he groaned, but Kairya and Kugo were even more surprise when Shiro was trying to be friend with them, despite his bad habit of speaking in a fool language.

At night Kugo and Sosuke where alone in the backyard where they sat down on an expensive modern chair as they admire the night sky. "So… How life back home? How your mother, Kugo?" Sosuke asked as Kugo frowned. "Still in the institute… Still talking nonsense about father and how she got pregnant with me… it was a horrible experience with her and when I came near her to talk to her she would start to attack and tried to kill me." Kugo said as he shook his head. Sosuke frowned.

"I'm trembling sorry to hear that dear brother." He said Kugo wave a hand at him and took a slip of his wine. "It fine… I never really did liked her… I was confuse at first as to why mother hated me… But she even hated you more…. Remember that time when she try to push you off the cliff if it wasn't for grandma who didn't notice it you might have…" Kugo said but stopped half way as Sosuke nodded his head in understand on what he mean. "Yes I remember that day… I suppose she doesn't like me much, since I wasn't her son neither." Sosuke said.

"I guess… You know… When I meet Ichigo.. I meet him at the mall, he was in a hurry since he has to buy something for their project quickly and he was about to be late to school, he bumped into me and apology to me… Then the next day I meet him again at the coffee shop and went toward him to be friend… he told me that he always goes to that coffee shop to get some peace and quite to study every time they had an exam coming.. He was pretty hard to get alone at that time and would give you a hard time to get to know you since he would refuse with whatever you give him… Still a month later that we keeps seeing each other that we.. Started to like each other company and eventually felt in love… I guess Ichigo give me a new refreshing with his youthful attitude… I'm guessing that also why you felt in love with him as well." Kugo said as Sosuke smiled and nodded his head.

"Ah, when I meet him, I meet him when a few teenager where bulling him and I just have to help him since he was outnumber and shoo away those who tried to hurt him at that time and he was giving me this bad attitude and didn't even thanks me for saving his life which irrigated me and well.. Force him to stay at my manor still his wound were completely heal, it took a month for the bruise to heal and a few week with those scratch he received… I even refuse Szayel to do his work and let's me fix Ichigo's wound by myself which he didn't liked and started to protest and I ended up tying him in the bed just to fix his wound, you should have seen his shocking reaction is was quite cute." Sosuke said as he smiled when a flash back of 3 years ago flash through his mind as he added.

"Then a month later that I realize that I was indeed in love with him and confuse my feeling toward him.. But he rejected my confusion, I admit I was sad and hurt but still lets him stay within my manor, I couldn't picture myself kicking him out just because he reject my love toward him… I didn't like the thought of him wondering around Kakura without anyone to go back too.. Still 5 month later that he confuse his feeling toward me and that he was sorry that he reject his love toward me.. I admit I was somewhat shock and confuse and happy at the same time then soon we started to dating, he told me that he want to take our relationships slow and steady, I didn't mind that… I was okay with it so long as he was by my side.. I guess.. Ichigo was the only person who truly understands me and loved me to how I'am…" Sosuke said.

"Ichigo did the same with me when we started dating.. But he didn't say anything about taking our relationship in a slow pack.. But weather I coating him to have sex with me he would always refuse that offer, I always wondering why.. We even end up having an argument about it… Still he was 15 that… I deiced to break up with him.. Not because of him refusing to have a sex with me but because of our relationship was getting nowhere… I admit I still love him but I know that I could never be the one who would truly love him and give him a better future.. I mean, I don't know who to cook while he can, unlike you who know how to cook since your mother teach you how.. I guess… I'm glad he ended up with you instead of me…" Kugo said. Sosuke smiled.

"Thank you dear brother… But if that so then why were you still trying to steal Ichigo away from me?" Sosuke asked. Kugo chuckle.

"I'm not, in fact I'm only testing you if you wouldn't mind Ichigo being taking away from you, but I guess that I was wrong, you truly loved him dearly aren't you?" Kugo asked. Sosuke smiled. "Of course. Ichigo was my whole world.. His the only one who truly loved me aside from my mother and my guardian.. Grandfather, grandmother and father never really did treat us like a part of a family not even your mother did." Sosuke said. "Agree… Were just lucky that we meet someone like Ichigo… I wonder when I will meet someone like him someday." Kugo asked himself. Sosuke cooked an eyebrow. "I'm sure you'll fine that special someone someday, dear brother." Sosuke said as the two brothers smiled each other and toast a wine and began to talk lot of things.

Unknown to them Ichigo was listening behind the wall when he was looking for them, a smile grace on his lips when he saw that the two brother were now in good term. The only problem they have now was Kairya. He frowned at the thought of it and deiced to leave the two brother to themselves to have an alone time with each other.

The next day Ryuuken and Uyruu alone with Zangatsu and Tensa came to visit and stayed with them still the child was born.

9 month on January 6

It was a lovely sunny morning and Ichigo was about to be duet today. And of course everyone where worried and keeps an eye on him no matter where he went. Ichigo was slight annoyed by their chasing and following him around the mansion while his fiance Sosuke was at work at the Hueco Mundo INC having a meeting, of course he wasn't stupid that he was about to be in labor today and was to suppose to be worrying any moment but the way everyone keeps on following him whenever he went made him feel the opposite and it was getting on his nerve. At the last step he made on his walk to the hallway he finally had have enough and snapped.

"Look! COULD YOU GUY STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND? YES I KNOW THAT I'M ABOUT TO BE IN LABOR TODAY BUT THE WAY YOU GUYS ARE FOLLOWING ME AROUND ISN'T HEL—" He stop and got chocked when he felt a contraction and tried his best not to panic or even shiver, no one notice his discomfort as he took a deep breath, when the contraction passed and was gone he sighed in relief and deiced to walk some more but after about 5 minute his contraction came back as he tried not to hiss in pain and bit his lips from screaming and just pretend to not notice or felt it.

He managed to walk a few more walk after about an hour later he soon began to felt a strong contraction and put an arm around his growing bump and sniffed a soft hiss; Ulquiorra was the only one who heard his hissing in pain as he dashes toward him and asked. "Ichigo-sama what wrong?" he asked as Ichigo just shook his head and said. "N-Nothing.." He lied and continue to walk still he felt the baby head when to his pelvis as he stopped walking and froze on his spot and took a deep breathe, he wasn't going to panic in front everyone, special not in front of his fiance guardian, he didn't want them to think that he was a weakly so he continue to ignore the pain and continue to walk.

Ulquiorra notices his discomfort and the way he was shaking and know that something wasn't right and went toward Ichigo, but stopped half way through when he and everyone saw something wet flowing down on Ichigo's legs as they widened in shock, fear and worried as they dashes toward Ichigo and saws him gritting his teeth in pain and soon his legs tremble as he almost lost his balance still Stark caught him before he hit the floor as he was gritting his teeth in pain and was breathing heavily. "Ichigo-sama?" Stark asked as Ichigo gritted his teeth and mumble. "G-Go g-get helps… T-Tell S-Sosuke I-I'm i-in labor..N-Now!.. Nn!" Ichigo said as he soon felt a very strong contraction and began to moan in pain and was shivering badly as everyone who was with him all panic as Stark carry him.

"What do we do?" Nel asked as he stared in worry at Ichigo who were gritting his teeth in pain. "Ulquiorra go inform Aizen-sama that where taking Ichigo-sama at the La Noches Hospital quick! And Nel go tell Edrad to prepare the limo, hurry, and Iiforte go inform Unohana-sama that were going to the La Noches hospital quickly!." He order everyone as Nel nodded and went to go call and inform Edrad as Stark carry Ichigo out of the mansion while Ulquiorra went to call their boss who were at work today. He dial their boss work number, about 3 more ring finally Aizen's assistant finally pick up the call.

"Hello good morning, this is Hinamori Momo, Aizen-sama Assistant—" Hinamori said on the other phone but was cut off as Ulquiorra said. "Hinamori-san, this is Ulqiorra and it an emergence, Tell Aizen-sama that his fiance is about to be in labor and where heading to the La Noches Hospital right away." Ulqiorra said in the most serious tone as he heard Hinamori gasped and said. "Alright I will!" she said as they hang up as Hinamori went to the meeting room and knocked the door as she heard her boss where talking with the other employee still she heard a soft: 'Yes' from her boss as she peak her head and said. "S-Sorry to disturb your meeting Aizen-sama.. But I r-received a call from Ulquiorra-san t-that y-your fiance i-is in labor sir and they a-are heading to the La Noches H-Hospital sir.." Hinamori said as Aizen's eye widen and said.

"WHAT?" he asked.

TBC.. Me: Oooh! Here comes the baby on the next chapter? Wonder what their baby gender will be when it born? XDD and sorry for the long wait! My uncle just died a few days ago and I'm a little bit down since I'm going to miss him and were kind of busy with the whole going to buy food for the memorial where going to night!

Ichigo: … Aww man! I hate the labor part! _ And sorry about the lost of your uncle.

Me: Aww but at lest you'll get to hold and see you baby on the next chapter! XDD And it fine! Thought I'm going to miss him! T_T

Ichigo: you're insane I hate you! *complain but hug Kor-chan to make her feel better for the lost of her uncle*

Me: Love you too Ichi~ XD *hug back*

Gin: Well then read and review everyone! Bai-bai! *join Ichigo to make kor-chan felt better.*


	14. Chapter 14: Taisetsu

AN: Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, i have been busy alot lately with all the memorial things to do, and this morning was my uncle funeral. T_T and since i just got home for the cemetery and deiced to post this when i got home since i just finish this one yesterday night but didn't get a change to post it since i have to wake up early for today uncle's funeral, so here the chapter 14 of Breathe of life everyone hope you all will like it? i'm going to go starts making the chapter 15 right now and hope to post it with two or three days when it's finish if i'm not busy that it!. *sigh* Well then enjoy reading this chapter 14 everyone! ^^

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead to complications. Hiding from his lover, what will he do now that he's made a big mistake that could lead to a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 14: Taisetsu (precious)

Aizen stared in shock at what Hinamori just said as he asked again "What?" he asked as he yelled a bit out of character and in shock as well. "U-Ulquiorra-san said that y-your fiance i-is going in labor A-Aizen-sama and they are taking him to the La Noches hospital right now sir.." She said again in freight at his boss tone. Aizen was to shock to reply to her so Gin to the offer and clear his throat to get Aizen attention and bring him back to reality as Aizen snapped and turn to look at him as Gin give him a soft smile and went toward him and whisper.

"Go, Taichou! I bet Ichi-kun is scary dealing with the birth alone! Go he need ya ta be there, don't worry about the meeting I'll take yer place, now go!" Gin said as Aizen give his cousin a one of a kind smiled before nodding his head and excused himself to all his employer and other guest and told them that Gin would take everything under control as he went out of the meeting room and went toward his

Black Mercedes-Benz F500 car and got inside as he drove off to the hospital.

When he got there Stark, Ulquiorra, Nel where outside the ER room waiting. He went toward them as Ulquiorra saw him and got up to bow in respect to him. "How Ichigo doing?" he asked. "Still in the delivery room with your mother Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said just then Unohana come out and saw her son as she sighed in relief and said. "Sosuke, Ichigo need you right now inside, he can deliver the baby without you there to encourage him, dear." Unohana said as Sosuke nodded.

"Ulquiorra, go call Ichigo's family and friend and inform them that Ichigo's in labor at the La Noches hospital, right away." He said and saw Ulquiorra nodded his head as he head inside the Delivery room alone with his mother and saw every nurse where busy preparing the birthing materials as he saw Ichigo on the labor bed gritting his teeth in pain he got worried and hated to see him in pain so he went toward his lover and took Ichigo's hand as Ichigo open his eyes and saw him as he smiled up at him. "H-Hey love." Ichigo said.

Sosuke smiled down at him and kissed his forehead and looked at the other nurse who went toward him and hand him a glove, mask and hair net. Hours later Ichigo was ready to delivery the baby as he began to push. "Nn.." he keep pushing hard and in pain as he gripped his hold on Sosuke's arms and moaned in pain. Just then the door flow open with a loud slam as everyone inside the delivery room saw Shiro came in as he was staring at his younger twins who was in labor and saw his legs spread widen, everyone who were outside the ER room peaked in and saw Ichigo's position and blinked their eyes as Ichigo saw Yuzu their younger sister was waving her hand on him confusedly as Isshin tensed and cover his two daughter eyes.

Kisuke did the same with his two youngest children and cover their innocent eyes, Uqluiorra where standing their still he snapped out of his shock as they all and saw Ichigo blushing from embarrassment and was staring widen eye at them from being seen in this can of position. Shiro grinned at his younger twins as the door flap back and closing the door on it own. "S-Shiro? W-What the fucks are you doing here?" Ichigo asked at his older twins and was about to say something when Ulquiorra and Stark came in and grabbed Shiro.

"Sorry about this Aizen-sama, Ichigo-sama, we tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen, where taking him out now." Ulquiorra said as Stark dragged the un-willing Shiro as Ulquiorra bowed to Aizen before going back out of the ER as they all hear Shiro mumbling something about: 'Ichigo's legs where spread wide' and etc making Ichigo to blush more in embarrassment.

"I'm so going to fucking him when—Nn!" Ichigo cursed but stopped half way through when he felt the baby head going lower and lower from his pelvis and know that he need to starts pushing the baby head and soon he began to push the baby head, he continue to push still the baby head was completely out and gave a cry of pain as Ichigo lessen his grips on Sosuke's hand and relaxed a bit when the baby head was now out before going back to push again for the baby shoulder to come out. It took hours for Ichigo to push the baby shoulder out and was about to cry and give up from pushing the baby shoulder still Sosuke whisper sweet thing and was encouraging him to continue to push the baby shoulder out. When the baby shoulders were completely out, Ichigo release a sigh of relief and release his grips on Sosuke's arms and lie back on the pillow and breathe steady.

"Good Ichigo, the baby shoulder is completely out; now time to give a normal push and after that it'll be all over and you can have your rest." Unohana said as Ichigo whimper before nodded his head and began to give a normal push still the baby was completely out as everyone heard the baby first cry as one of the nurses cut the baby umbilical cord as the other one had warped a blanket around the baby in Unohana's arms as she smiled down at the little one in her arms and said to the couple as she looked up with a smile grace on her lips.

"Congratulation you two, is a health baby boy." Unohana said. Ichigo blinked his eyes before broken into a smile and sat down to see his son in his mother-in-law arms as Unohana came toward him and hand him the baby as she put the baby on Ichigo's arms as Ichigo smiled down at his son in awe, love and surprise and of course joy. Their son had a wavy brown hair like his father and deep bronze brown eyes like his father too; he was like a mimi version of his father and was a quite child too. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile at his precious little son and grab and lifted the baby hand and kissed it.

"Oh gosh! He looks just like you, Sosuke." Ichigo said in joy and awe as he looked at Sosuke who smiled at him and peaked down and couldn't help but to be proud to have a son, a junior on top of that? He continues to admire his son before going to kiss his fiance check and forehead before saying. "I'm proud of you Ichigo. You did well in delivering him without any worried or freight." Sosuke said as Ichigo couldn't help but to blush by that statement and deiced to look away from his fiancé who were smirking at him as he deiced to look down to admire and get to know what his son look like and imprint them in his mind to remember it. The baby smiled up at his mother as Ichigo return the flavor and smiled down at his little boy.

"He so cute, just like how Sosuke was when he was a baby." Unohana said as a small blush grace on Sosuke's face as Ichigo couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at his reaction. "So…What do you want to name him, my darling?" Sosuke asked trying to stop Ichigo from making him embarrass then he already is. Ichigo thought of it for a moment. 'What to name him? Hmm..' Ichigo thought as he looked down at his son and stared at his light brown eyes that was blinking cutely at him and was yawing cutely up at him too. Couldn't help but to think this child would be very precious to him.

'Precious! That it! Will name him Taisetsu means precious in Japanese.' Ichigo thought. "Ichigo?" Sosuke asked worriedly as Ichigo snapped from his thought and said. "Taisetsu... Will name him Taitesu.." Ichigo said as both Sosuke and Unohana blinked. "Taisetsu… Means precious?" Sosuke asked in disbelieve at his fiance. Well who wouldn't if your soon-to-be-wife was going to name their child with a girly name? And Precious in Japanese on top of that?.

He was about to prostate when Ichigo notice the look on Sosuke face and cut him off by saying. "Please? And don't give me that look, Sosuke… Is not like your name meaning isn't a girly or anything? I means your name means Beloved.." Ichigo said before he added. "And not to mention your surnames means Indigo? So it fit well, Taisetsu Aizen- Precious Indigo. See.. It fit and bend well!." Ichigo said. Sosuke stared at Ichigo before growling and was about to complain when he remember that if he fight back it will only lead to another argument and ending up in Ichigo running away again.

So he took a deep breath and put aside his pride and finally nodded his head and agreed. "Fine. Taisetsu then." Sosuke said as Ichigo beamed, Unohana couldn't help but to chuckles at the two couple who were arguing about naming their child. Well it's not like she never had a fight with Haruki, Sosuke's father about naming their son Sosuke when he was born.

Even the nurse who were with them try not to giggle at the two couple too, soon little Taitesu was taking and been cleaned up before putting the little on to the nursery room and as for Ichigo? He was taking to his own personal private room to have his rest and get some sleep as he was strolled out the ER room asleep as everyone all gather around him who was now asleep as Sosuke was beside him. "How did its go?" Isshin asked worriedly. "Went well, thought it took him hours to get the baby head out and same with the baby shoulder, but it went well and it's a boy and Ichigo wanted to name him Taisetsu." Sosuke said as he frowned at the sleeping Ichigo on the stroller at the mention of the child name. Isshin stared at him before broking into a sigh and went to pat Sosuke's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I feel your pain!. I means I remember when Shiro and Ichigo where born—There mother were the one who named their names we did argue about it but I end up giving up and let's her name them those names she picked." Isshin said as he added. "I means I lied to Ichigo about his names mean 'One to protect' when it true it's actually means Strawberry and Shirosaki names means White Blossom…" Isshin said making Shiro to gape his mouth in shock and said. "I thought ya said my name means white and wine? And just put it together ta make it means of 'White Wine?" he asked. Isshin shook his head guilty and said in a squeaking voice and when he notices his eldest son glare pointing dangerously at him.

"N-No… I lied about that one too, to make you feel better so that no one will make fun of you.. Same with Ichigo but you know?" Isshin said. "…I'm so going ta kill ya. ya old man, I—" Shiro said in angry only to be cut off when a hand come to his mouth to shut him off as he snap his head and looked up to see Kugo, covering his mouth from saying anymore abusing as he shook at Shiro, telling him to 'knock it off' as Shiro glared at him before nodding his head as Kugo release his hold on his mouth as Shiro sighed in relief and glance at his father only to thought of about it again and growled.

"On second thought I change my mind! Come here and let's me kick yer ass ya old man!" Shiro said he was about to attack his father only to stopped by Renji and Tensa who sighed in disbelieve and shook their head at Shiro and dragged the albino teen elsewhere. They were only lucky that Ichigo didn't wake up from Shiro commotion and shook their head at the albino teen who just been dragged. Kisuke cleared his throat to get everyone attention as they all they all stared at him. "Well then… Can we see the little one?" Kisuke asked excitedly as Sosuke chuckle before nodding his head lead them to the nursery room beside the delivery room and tapped the window lightly as the nurse saw him and smiled before nodding her head and lead his son to where they were at the window as everyone gasped when they saw the baby.

The baby sleeping baby had Sosuke's wavy brown hair, everyone where happy to see the little one, they where in awe expect for Kairya and Kugo who frowned and glared at Sosuke who cooked an eyebrow at him, Kugo maybe in good term with his step-brother but he was still in love with Ichigo even though he was already okay with them being together, he still could not get over his love for Ichigo even thought he know that Ichigo was already with Sosuke and had a child, but seeing the little wavy brown haired baby boy in front of him who looked so much like his father made him… Slight jealous for some reason.

Kairya on the other hand was slight jealous and in furious that his cousin get to have a son with Ichigo, a son that look so much like him, a sight of proof that Ichigo was indeed pregnant with Sosuke's child and that child was in front of him who was sleeping cutely at them like it wasn't his fault that he was born and that he looked like his father. Well is true that it wasn't the child fault that he looked like his father, the one to blame was Sosuke himself for making his son look so much like him that is irrigated him to no end. He turns to look at Sosuke and said. "I so hate you so much." He said in a clam tone but Sosuke know him to well and know that he was pissed and irrigated with something and couldn't help but to tease his cousin and asked. "Oh? How so?" He asked with a bit of playful from his clam tone as Kairya glared hard at him and pointed to his son who was in the nursery room and said.

"He, look so much like you." he said. "So? What your problem if he looks so much like me? His my son after all it only naturally that my blood run to his vein so it only naturally for him to look like me since he had my blood run in his vein.." Sosuke said, he just loves to tease both his cousin and his older brother to get them riddle up. Kairya glared at him before huffing and left. Sosuke shrugged. "What was that all about?" Karin asked. Sosuke smiled. "Oh, nothing.. Don't mind him.." Sosuke said. Kugo just stared at him. "You really love to riddle Jin so much don't you dear brother?" Kugo asked.

"Oh, very much…" Sosuke said with a smirk on his lips, Kugo shook his head and said. "His going to get you for that." Kugo said. "Is not like I could not shoo him off dear brother." He said. "True, but is not like your going too worried about it... He'll probable will just have another mind games of chess with you." Kugo said. "Ah, yes, our traditional family games, the mind games chess." Sosuke said as a smile grace on his lips as his men shiver in horror of the thought of one of those mind games that their family had.

"Mind games?" Renji asked curiosity as both Kugo and Sosuke nodded their head. "Yes. It a games where you use your mind and use your mans as your chest player.." Sosuke said. Renji had a bad feeling that he didn't like where this conservation where heading but he asked anyway. "Huh? Chest player? What do you means and how do you play it by using your mans to do the games?" Renji asked as both Kugo and Sosuke smirked. The two liked to share and talk about one of their mafia family games as Kugo began to explain to him.

"It's a games where you use your mind to what make your move to your opponent and use your mans to do your commands, is like a games of chess board, the only different is you use your mans to battle the games of chess for you.. it like you're the king of chess while the rest are your chest player, like for explain, Ulquiorra here is Sosuke's horse and so as with the rest. It's like the one where you saw in that Harry potter movie about the chest board thing they hand at the part 1…" Kugo said.

By now Renji and the other where gapping their mouth in shock, disbelieve and freight. "Seriously? That like.. A not so normal games.." Renji said as a image of Ulquiorra fighting and kill one of Kugo's man as their chest board mind games as he shiver in freight. "D-does it fun to do the games?" Renji asked. "Hmm… I suppose so.. Why don't you asks my mans what the think of the mind games we usually play?.." Sosuke said as Kugo said. "Actually we don't always play that games, we only play it to piss each other off or when we are board." Kugo said claming like it was normal to them. Renji stare at Sosuke's mans and asked.

"Was it fun?" he asked as they all shiver and shook their head no. "Ya kidding me? Hell no way! It's might be from the starts but as it get old, it get boring and boring and boring—" Grimmjow said still Ulquiorra smacked his older cousin head. "Stop the pointing nonsense, Grimmjow." Ulqiorra said as Grimmjow hissed in pain and glared at his younger cousin. Everyone stayed and enjoyed admiring Ichigo and Sosuke's son in the nursery room window who was asleep.

4 hours later.

Ichigo wake up around 2 pm in the after noon as he looked around his surrounding as he was in a white room, and expensive looking white room with, a flat TV screen in front of him, a lager window, a lager expensive rich red closet, and an expensive rich black door that lead to the bathroom at the left side, he blinked his eyes and sat up. "Careful, sweetheart." Sosuke voice said from his right as he turn around in surprise when he saw Sosuke sitting on an expensive black wooden rocking chair with a baby in his arms.

"S-Sosuke.. I-Is t-that." Ichigo asked in shock, since he know that mother who just give birth to their child wouldn't be able to see their little one still tomorrow or another days, so seeing their son his father arms after he just wake up, shocking him. Souske couldn't help but to chuckle at his reaction and said. "Don't be shocking, my darling.. You do know that I own this La Noches hospital. So it only naturally for me to request our child to be taking in your room immediately after they are done putting you inside your room and in bed." He said as Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Oh.. So… I'm in my personal hospital room?" he asked as Sosuke nodded his head. "Ah, I request for them to put you in a luxury room to make you felt comfortable." Sosuke said. Ichigo frowned. "But this will cost to much on the bill—" Ichigo said only to be cut off when Sosuke sighed. "Don't worry about that, I owned this hospital, so I had a right to chose.." Sosuke said as Ichigo stared at his fiancé before breathing in relief. Soon the baby in Sosuke arms cried. Sosuke looked down and blinked at his crying son. "…Have he been feed already?" Ichigo asked as Sosuke shook his head no. Ichigo sighed. "Here, hand him over to me so that I can breastfeed him." Ichigo said as Sosuke blinked his eyes before nodding his head and went toward him and hand their son to his mother as Ichigo placed the baby on his left side of his arms while ripping the Hospital Yukata cloth to reveal his flat manly chest and nipples as he push the baby on his chest as the child soon began to drink the milk in his mother chest.

The two stared in proud and awe and love at their son as they continue to watch little Taisetsu drinking his milk on Ichigo's chest as Sosuke kissed Ichigo forehead in proud and happiness while peaking down to look at his son. Later that day Ichigo's family, friend and Unohana and some of Aizen's men came to visit them and see their son and soon to be the Espada mafia heir.

TBC..

Me: Waah! Here the baby! Wai~ so cute~ Oh and about Sosuke names meaning? Yeah, it true, I search it on the net on what Sosuke names meaning and it said that Sosuke means 'Beloved' while Aizen means Indigo. XD. It kind of pretty weird since he so evil in the anime and a bad-ass one, that his name meaning doesn't suit his evilness. XD and since Sosuke names means 'Beloved'? it was only naturally for me to give there little one that had the same sweet and something nice meaning, so I chose the Taisetsu means Precious in Japanese. XD hopes everyone liked that name for their little one? :/

Ichigo: *rocking his sleeping newborn son in his arms and asked.* Why didn't you just makes his eyes a color of honey-brown eyes instead of a deep bronze like So-I mean Aizen?

Me: *stare weirdly at Ichigo* Where you almost said Souske instead of Aizen? And I have to make Taitesu's eyes deep bronze brown eyes instead of your honey-brown eyes color, cause if I did? I'll be stealing Boogermeister idea of her breaking the twilight where Tensa, Ichigo's son there had a honey-brown eyes soo deal with it.

Ichigo: … *blush in embarrassment and said when he clamed down* Point taken.. *he said and continue to rock and admire his little Taitesu.*

Me: *stared then squeal* Ahhh~ you really do look cute with a baby with you Ichigo~ XDD such a cute mammy Ichi! XP

Ichigo: *blush even more from what kor-chan said.* Shut up!

Me: Make me! XD

Ichigo: gladly. *hand little Taitesu to Ulquiorra and began to struggle kor-chan to death*

Grimmjow: *sweat drop at the two of them.* Moron! Well then read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter?

Gin: Bai-bai~


	15. Chapter 15:Welcome to home,Taisetsu

AN: I'm back with chapter 15 of Breathe of Life; hope you all will like this? XDD

PS: my laptop busted so I will have to fine a new way to upload the rest of the story!

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 15: Welcome to home, little Taisetsu!

Ichigo and Sosuke finally came back home at Sosuke's mansion after staying in the hospital duet to Unohana order that Ichigo should stay in the hospital for at 3 more days for the cut to his thin to be healed. So after 3 days they finally went back home alone with their son Taisetsu, Ichigo even requested for Gin to color Taisetsu's room in a dark chocolate brown, baby blue and white room color the next day after his birth to little Taisetsu. Grimmjow droved the two couple alone with their little one in the limo and couldn't help but to smile at how his boss was so happy that he's now had a son. Ichigo was rocking their baby boy inside the limo while admiring their son who was asleep.

When they got home they where greeting with a 'Welcome home little Taisetsu and Ichigo' and a 'Congratulation Ichigo you're a mother now' sign in the living room by everyone as everyone where there to greet them and gather around the sleeping baby in Ichigo's arms. Little Taisetsu was still asleep as everyone admire how cute he was sleeping in Ichigo's arms. "He so cute!" Yuzu said as she squealed quietly as to not wake up the baby.

"And his hair is so fluffy." Renji said making everyone to stare weirdly at him. "What?" Renji asked as everyone shook their head at him. "Oh by the way Ichigo, Shinji want to meet your little one soon." Renji said. Ichigo wanted to yell 'what' toward Renji direction but deiced not to, since he didn't want to wake up their son who they just tackle to sleep a while ago in the limo during their ride back home and deiced to just glared at Renji who were cowering away from his glare and giving him an apologetic grin.

Soon Ichigo was told to put the little one on the cribs in his room while he join to have lunch with the other as he bring a long range baby monitor with him to make sure that their son was still asleep while he go and join the other for lunch in the dinging area. About an hours after they were all done eating they began to talk about weather to let's Ichigo continue to go to school or hire an tutorial for him in private here in Sosuke's mansion while Ichigo tent to his son need, Unohana had suggested that Ichigo should stay since the child were still a baby and weren't allowed to be bottle feed still he was a month old or as they continue to discuss about it still they heard a baby cries from somewhere as Ichigo pull out the baby monitor and sighed as he excused himself to go and to tent his son needs.

3 weeks

Little Taisetsu was now 3 week old; he loved to be held by his mother (Ichigo) and would cry if Ichigo put him to bed, so Ichigo always ended carrying him still he felt asleep to put him back in his cribs. At night, Ichigo was in their shared bed room with Sosuke as he was reading a tips books for babies when Sosuke came out of his mimi office and saw his soon-to-be-wife was sitting on their bed reading a books as he smiled and went to the bed as Ichigo looked at him with a confuse eyebrow as he smiled and went toward him and kissed him in the forehead and said.

"Our wedding will be coming soon you will soon need to pick up a wedding dress, my darling." Sosuke said as Ichigo snapped his head and whine at the thought of wearing a wedding dress in his and Sosuke's wedding. "Do I have to wear a gown on our wedding?" he asked as Sosuke nodded. "Ah, and I won't allow you to wear a tuxedo on our wedding, dear, it not approachable." Sosuke said making Ichigo to pout up at him.

"Fine!. But I get to pick what style, deal?" Ichigo asked as Sosuke nodded and kiss his forehead. "Of course, my darling.. Oh and Ichigo, our wedding will be held on February 28." Sosuke said as he added.

"That will give you plenty of time to prepare for the wedding gown and for the bridesmaid and grooms gown and tuxedo as well, you do not need to worried about the venues location since I already picked one for the both of us and you do not need to worried about the cake and the invitation since I will take care of those. What you will need to do is pick your wedding gown and for the bride maid, grooms, flower girls, man of honor and others.. And do not worried about the hair and wedding gown designer, I already hire one for you, I just want you to starts looking for what kind of gown you would want for our wedding.. That all.." Sosuke said as he kissed Ichigo hand that had their engagement ring a few month ago when Ichigo was in his 7 month of pregnancy.

Ichigo blushed when Sosuke kissed the engagement ring on his finger and was smiling at him as he cleared his throat and said. "Alright, I start search for my wedding gown starting tomorrow… How work at the company and… You know?" Ichigo said, he was still not comfortable about discussing about his fiancé mafia business since Sosuke was a mafia boss himself. Sosuke cooked an eyebrow at him before setting himself to rest his head on Ichigo's lap and said.

"The work in Huce Mundo went well…. Thought.. Their a few problem going on in the Arracar world where the other mafia family are a bit on edge right now… One of our Emmy clan are trying to take us down but failed too.. But they never did give up.. Do not worry my darling; they were only lower ranking mafia nothing to worry about…" Sosuke said as he reaches his hand to stroke Ichigo's check that had a worried look written on his handsome face.

Ichigo was about to say something when they heard their son cry on the other room as Ichigo sighed and excused himself as Sosuke sat up to let's Ichigo get up and went toward the nursery room and saw their son was whimpering and was crying and.. He could smell the bad odor of their son poop. Ichigo couldn't help but to chuckle and pick up his son and went to change Taisetsu diaper and clean him up a bit. When he was completely clean as Ichigo carried him and rocking him back to sleep. Sosuke came in and saw Ichigo rocking their son to sleep as he went toward and peaked down at his son who were still awake and was looking at them cutely.

"He pooped his diaper so I had to change and clean him up a bit." Ichigo informed his fiancé who nodded his head in understanding and went to stroke his son check who nuzzle from his warm stroking. Soon little Taisetsu yawned and began to close his eyes. Sosuke couldn't help but to smile at his son, when Taisetsu was completely asleep Sosuke asked. "Can I carry him while his asleep dear? I want to at lest have sometime with him even if just by holding him asleep?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo blinked before broking into a smile.

"Of course you can, Sosuke, you're his father." Ichigo said as he added. "Here." He said and gives the sleeping baby to Sosuke who carefully place the sleeping baby in his arms as to not wake him up as he admire and smiled down at his son then frowned when he thought of his father and couldn't help but to wonder.

"You know. I always wonder why my father never liked me even when I was just a baby… a child like this is a very precious thing and I still do wonder why my father hated me even thought that I was born into this world.. Looking at my son made me feel happy, proud and loved. I can feel that this little one would be something dearly to the both of us, so I always do wonder as to why my father hated me so much. He never did treat me as his own son even after I was born…" Sosuke said making Ichigo to frown and felt hated toward Sosuke's father.

"What kind of father would do that? A child is something you should charity the most, they are something gifted giving to you." Ichigo complain quietly as to not wake up their son who was in his father arms.

"I do not know my dear, father had always never acknowledge us, he only pay us attention when were in trouble or so. He doesn't care about us… But I won't be like my father. I treat our son like he is the most important to the both of us; after all we did made him and brought him to this world. He will need a lot of loving from the both of us… Beside I already grow fond with my son in a short period of time, I'm looking forward for more of his activities, his first walk and his first words.." Sosuke said.

Ichigo couldn't help but to agree to what his fiancé said and join him in admiring their son. The next day Ichigo went to searching in the web to look something he like for his wedding gown and found one he liked thought is a female wedding gown since Sosuke insist him to wear a gown on their wedding? He picked and found the one he liked, it was a white yet dashing elegant long sleeve lace jacket wedding gown style that had a blue jewelry on the center of the chest, the dress was like a straight baby doll style and on the back of it was a plain white ribbon that had a blue jewelry on the center of the ribbon and at the edge of the ribbon which he found it lovely and very elegant.

He show it to his wedding designer that Souske's hire named: Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio Who loved what he picked. "Ahh, this is lovely Ichigo-sama, I bet Aizen-sama would love this one. Is very elegant it suit you!.. And you don't have to worry about the hair, since you grown your hair near your shoulder blade, I'm glad Aizen-sama told you to grow your hair long, it look lovely on you, Ichigo-sama." Dorodoni said making Ichigo to blush.

"Y-You think so?" he asked as Dorodoni nodded his head. "Yes." He said. "I don't know… It's make me look girly with this long hair, but since Sosuke had grown fond of my long hair during my pregnancy I deiced to leave it at that and lets it grow, he would offend scowl me if I ever try to cut it." Ichigo said as he sighed.

His hair was one of the few things that he and Sosuke argue about since Ichigo wanted his hair short and manly while his fiancé (Sosuke) want it long. Soon both Ichigo and Dorodoni went to look for the Grooms which is Sosuke tuxedo suit and deiced to make Sosuke tuxedo an all out plaint white Tuxedo with blue tie to match Ichigo's jewelry on his wedding gown and Ichigo even deiced that both the bridesmaid and grooms men dress and tuxedo where blue as well, Ichigo picked the elegant baby blue tube gown for the bridesmaid and a darker blue for the grooms men. While for the flower girls where a cute off-shoulder baby blue baby dresses that had a white ribbon on the center. Even little Taisetsu had his own cute little tuxedo for babies a very cute white one like his father had with no tie just ribbon that ache to the polo shirt.

Soon at night Ichigo told Sosuke that he wanted blue flower on their wedding which Sosuke didn't mind. He know that blue was Ichigo's favorite color as they talked and plan about who going to attend their wedding and what else need to add and etc..

1 month later.

Little Taisetsu was now 1 month old, and it was the month of February, and only 4 week to go before their wedding came. Ichigo was excited about their wedding since soon they will be a Mrs. And Mr. Aizen and will officially be a couple soon, and he'll be no longer a Kurosaki but Aizen soon too.

He was in the living room playing with his son who was looking and cooing at him whenever he shook his head playful to get his attention. And he wasn't allowed to go back to school still little Taisetsu turned 4 month old so he can started bottle feeding him it was his soon-to-be-mother-in-law order. So he was stuck here at the mansion thought his fiancé did hire a private tutorial for him a female one and one of Unohana's female friend named Ran tao who was also a mother of her own and had a teenager daughter named Yoshino around his ages and a two son around his sister age named Ho and Ban.

Little Taisetsu was cooing happily when his mother nuzzle his nose on his belly button. Ichigo couldn't help but to chuckle at his son playfulness tone and was also cooing back to respond to him. "Mommy baby is cute yes you are, yes you are!" Ichigo said as little Taisetsu cooing back at him. Uqluiorra, Iiforte, Di Roy and Grimmjow couldn't help but to stare weirdly at him talking to his son and was cooing back when his son cooing at him. Just then Sosuke came in the living room and saw his fiancé playing with their son as their little one was responding back by cooing in a happy tone. "He sounds happy and lively today." Sosuke voice rang throughout the living room as Ichigo looked up and smiled at him as they heard their son cooing even more loudly when he heard his father voice.

Ichigo looked down where the baby was laying in his legs that seem to be happier when he heard his father voice and said. "Look like someone happy to hear that Daddy is back." Ichigo said as little Taisetsu cooing happily at his mother happy tone. "Oh?" Sosuke asked as he went toward the coach and sat down next to his fiancé who had their son in his laps who turn his head and saw his father and smiled widely and cooed at his father when he saw him. Sosuke couldn't help but to smile back at his son who were happy to see him home. "I think he want you to carry him dear." Ichigo said as Sosuke looked confusedly at Ichigo then stared down at his son who were still smiling happily at him as he smiled back at his son and wave his hand as little Taisetsu following his hand that was waving at him and couldn't help but to cooed happily.

"See.. He want you." Ichigo said as he picked up his son and hand him to Sosuke who careful place the baby in his arm who smiled up at him and was cooing at him. "Ah, daddy happy that his son is happy to see him." He said in a playful tone that he only used it in front of his son who replied back by cooing happily. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile at the father and son in front of him. 'Damn! I sounded like a women thinking of that.. But… is really nice seeing Sosuke with our son in his arms.. Is so… wonderful and sweet.' Ichigo thought as he stared in admiration at his two families. They continue to play with their son still Kairya came to visit and saw them like that, all happily like a one big family of three, as he saw how happy Sosuke was playing with son and cooing back. Ichigo notice his arrival and said.

"Hello, Jin. Is nice to see you came for a visit." Ichigo said. Kairya couldn't help but to smile back at his past lover who smiled back at him then he saw the baby was looking at him cutely as he couldn't help but to glare at the little one who looked confusedly at his glare and deiced to cooing happily at him as he continue to glare at the baby. It went like this?

Glare.

Coo.

Another glare.

Another happily coos from Taisetsu.

About a few more glaring and cooing from the baby, Kairya deiced to glare harder at the little one, only making Taisetsu cooed more and smiled widely and happily at him who groaned, the baby was mocking him is what he thought in his head and deiced to ignore Taisetsu only to make Taisetsu frown and began to cry in his father arms who looked confusedly at him. "What wrong my darling son?" Sosuke asked making Kairya to stare weirdly at him. 'Darling son? The heck?.' Kairya thought as he shook his head. Ichigo had been watching the two as he notice that his son seem to liked his uncle a lot. "it look like little Taitesu grown fund of you jin." He said as he picked up his son from his father's arms and got up as he went toward Kairya.

Kairya froze on his spot, as Ichigo went toward him and said. "Here, hold him, he seem to like you a lot Jin." Ichigo said as he place the baby in Kairya arms who gladly had the baby in his arms without thinking and looked down at the baby and saw the little one was cooing at him and was grinning widely at him as he glared at the baby only making Taisetsu to coo happily at him. Just then the door to the living room open again as they saw Kugo came for a visit and saw Kairya holding his step-brother's son as he give the look of: 'I thought you hated their baby?' look as Kairya replied by giving him the look of: 'Do I look like I'm happy about this?' look on his face as Kugo shook his head then looked down at the baby who blinked his eyes cutely at him and began to coo. Kugo couldn't help it but to cooked his eyebrow confusedly at the baby as Taisetsu coo more when his eyebrow went a little higher.

Kugo frowned and raise his eyebrow more only making Taisetsu to coo happily at his reaction. It when like that for a few more minute still Kugo shook his head and deiced to ignore the baby only making Taisetsu to be disappointed of being ignored and cried in Kairya's arms who looked confusedly at him as Ichigo blinked. "Oh, you're being friendly today, Taisetsu… You're begin wanted to be held by others, here." Ichigo said as he snatched his son carefully at Kairya's arms who sighed in relief when the baby was finally off of his arms as he saw Ichigo went toward Kugo who froze in his spot as Kairya couldn't help but to smirk poorly at his other cousin and wanted to laugh at Kugo poorly reaction but deiced not too and watch him as Ichigo placed the his son in Kugo's arms who frowned down at the baby in his arms only making Taisetsu to coo happily at him who was happy to be in his uncle arms too.

Kugo cooked his eyebrow more at the baby in his arms as Taisetsu coo even more when he give that reaction and Ichigo couldn't help but to giggle beside him and said. "Aww.. he really do seem to like both of his uncle." Ichigo said as he bends down and cooed at his son in Kugo's arms. "You liked both your uncle do you? Yes you do, yes you do." Ichigo said making both Kairya and Kugo to stare in disbelieve at their past lover who seem to be happy about having a baby around and to Kugo and Kairya surprise and annoy? Taisetsu responded back happily by cooing at his mother question as they both thought. 'Damn! His like his father who liked to tease and mock other people for fun!' they thought. "Alright, that enough of fun time with uncle. Come on, come to mommy." Ichigo said. As he picked up his son from Kugo arms who whine when he was taken away from his uncle arms.

"Aw. No whine at mommy, that bad." Ichigo said calmly as his place his son in his arms. "Here why don't you stay with daddy, hm?" Ichigo asked at the mention of his father names little Taisetsu cooed as Ichigo chuckle and went toward Sosuke who was sitting in the coach and hand the baby to him as Sosuke carefully placed his son in his arms again and couldn't help but to smiled at his son. Ichigo smiled at the baby in Sosuke's arms. Just then Mila Rose came in and said. "Ichigo-sama… Their a phone call for you.." Mila Rose said as Ichigo nodded his head and excused himself, leaving the three adult men with his son in his father's arms and went to the other room where the phone was. When Ichigo left, both Kairya and Kugo glared at Sosuke who cooked an eyebrow in confused at them.

"I hate you and your son." Kairya said as Sosuke couldn't help but to raise his eyebrow in confuse at his question. "Oh? May I ask why?" he asked. "Well, he just likes you who love and like to tease and mock people fondly. He was mocking me with his cooing when I was glaring at him!" Kairya said. "How childish, dear cousin.. My son is only 1 month old; I doubt if he even could tell and know what a glare or even know what he was doing… And shouldn't you be more glad that my son grown fund of you?" Sosuke asked. Kairya couldn't help but to glare at his cousin. "Don't think you could get away with this just because you have a son with Ichigo-kun!" Kairya said as Sosuke sighed. "Jin, Ichigo and I are together now and their nothing you can do about it. You left him years ago when you know that he still loved you… At lest Kugo here already accepted the fact that he can never have Ichigo back and already accept as his brother-in-law and as Taitesu's uncle, thought I know he still having a hard time getting alone with my son, judging from his and Taisetsu competition of cooing and raised brow a while ago." Sosuke stated his fact making Kugo to cooked an eyebrow at him and was about to say something when Ichigo came back and sat down beside Sosuke and giving him that happily smile.

Sosuke know when his fiancé was giving him that smile means he want something that he would not liked. "Yes, my darling Ichigo, what is it?" he asked. Ichigo took a deep breath before saying. "Guess what? Shinji want to visit us today and want to meet our son and I give him the okay. Isn't that great? His on his way right now." Ichigo said happily only making Sosuke, Kugo and Kairya to widen their eyes in pure horror as they both asked.

"WHAT?" the asked loudly making little Taisetsu to whimper from his father's arms from their tone and began to cry.

TBC.

Me: XDD. Lol, hope you all will like this chapter? XD I seem to enjoy making fun of Kairya and Kugo alot. Lol more to come with them around little Taisetsu… after Sosuke and Ichigo's wedding on the next chapter! XD

Grimmjow: *sweatdrop at kor-chan* your evil… I feel sorry for Kairya and Kugo.

Me: :D I'm hella good, baby!

Grimmjow: *sweatdrop even more at kor-chan and shook his head.* Whatever.. Well you all know what to do right? Read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter?

Gin: Bai-bai!


	16. Chapter 16: Shinji the Flammer

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 16 of Breathe of life, Sorry for the long wait, I'm kinda sick with the cold right now, duet with the weather being raining then the next day sunny then the next raining again and etc.. Aghhh! Who wouldn't get any cold with that kind of weather anyway? *sniff* And I'm very tried at times duet to my cold so I can only make this chapter half a time and go take a rest so please tried to understand.. And hope you all will like this chapter nee? And I got a bad news as well, is look like my laptop is totally of no use and is broken and cannot be fixed anymore so I have to use the living room computer with limit use, and.. I can only use the living room computer when my parents aren't around, they don't like me writing and reading yaoi, you know? So please try to understand! DX But I will still continue to write this chapter and finish it to the very end just with a later update since I got limit use on the living room computer! _.

And since I can't use the computer in the living room on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday since I had classes in the after noon at those day and my 5 years old baby brother is using the computer at morning I don't get a change to use the computer at that time and at night my older brother or dad would use the computer so I can only make the others chapter by… Monday, Thursdays and Saturday.. On Sunday I won't be able to update since Sunday is the only day I can spend sometime with my family the whole day out in the mall or soo. So please try to understand! DX

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 16: Shinji the flamer

Kugo, Kairya and Sosuke couldn't believe this, Ichigo just plainly allowed Shinji to come, they know Shinji along time ago when they were children and he was a bad influence like Gin and it been years they haven't seen the flamer still Ichigo introduce him to them when he was in his 7 month and a half of pregnancy and to their horror they didn't like the bio-polar, flamer Shinji as they were shocked to hear that Shinji was gay too and didn't tell them when they were in the middle school.

Shinji had left and when to a different high school and collage duet to his father new job in Italy a years ago as Ichigo had informed them that Shinji was always flirting with any guy he fine hot in his eyes, Shinji even once tried to flirt in front of Ichigo when they first meet only to be turned down, saying that he was taking already when he and Sosuke was dating at that time.

Ichigo even informed to Shinji that he was engaged and pregnant with Sosuke's child which shock Shinji to hear this a month ago when Shinji had found out about his pregnancy and told him as he treated Sosuke if he even dare to hurt his best friend at that time. Not to mention he was really crazy than before… And weird at times too, they even wonder what made Shinji to be like this after his staying in Italy in a long time?.

Little Taisetsu had calmed down awhile ago when Ichigo snatched him from his father's arms carefully and had rocking the infant to clam down his crying as he hand him back to his father arms when he had calmed down.

"Ichigo.. I will not allow that flamer in my manor dear." Sosuke said as he lightly glared at his fiance who was rocking their son in his arms as Ichigo pouting at him and said. "Oh, come on! Just for today?.. Please… Pretty please, Sosuke~" Ichigo said in a playful pledged making Sosuke to groan, he hated when he does that.

"Fine! Just for today, understood?" Sosuke said as Ichigo beamed happily and kissed him in the check. Soon Shinji arrivals as he went toward the living room were they were and said.

"Hello~ everybody!" He said as Kugo and Kairya froze on their spot and paled. Shinji saw them and blink his eyes before beamed happily and went toward them as he began to flirt. "Hello, ya two handsome single hulk boys~!" He said as he give them his trademark grin causing both Kairya and Kugo to squeak a little and looked away, Grimmjow and the other of Sosuke's Guardian couldn't help but to chuckle quietly in their seat at Kugo and Kairya reaction to Shinji's flirting habit toward them.

"Shinji~ no flirt with my cousin-in-law and brother-in-law… I thought you were here to see little Taisetsu?" Ichigo asked as Shinji turn around and smiled at the mention of their little one and said.

"I'am… so where is the little pumpkin?" He asked and looked at the two couple and saw the baby in Ichigo's arms and couldn't help but to beamed and squealed in joy as he went toward the baby who were looking board and was yawning in his mother's arms.

"Aww, he so cute.. And handsome like his father.." Shinji said as an idea popped on his head and asked. "Hey, can I date him once he gets older?" Shinji asked making Sosuke to pale in horror at the thought of their son dating an older Shinji and snapped and said in the most clam tone that it freighting everyone expect for little Taisetsu who had no idea what was going.

"No." Sosuke said calmly. Shinji frowned, he alone with Sosuke's brother and cousin grow up together and were the same age, he had meet Ichigo who was dating with Sosuke at that time in a club house alone with his two cousin Renji and Uyruu who didn't want to be in a place such as the club house but went anyway as he began to flirt with Ichigo at that time as Ichigo rejected his flirting saying that he was taken already.

He didn't stop flirt with Ichigo and even went far as to visit the young teen at his collage school and offend join them for a walk in the mall or so still Ichigo got pregnant that he had stopped flirting with him.

Knowing that is wasn't a good idea to flirt a pregnant and engaged person, still Ichigo told him the shocking news when he was in his 7 month as he introduce Kugo and Kairya to him which shocked him to see his two long time friend that they know Ichigo as Ichigo even told him the most shocking news that he was engaged and pregnant with Sosuke's child as Ichigo began to tell him how they meet and all at that time.

"Yer're no fun, Sosuke!" Shinji pouted. "And will never change Hirako-san." Sosuke said making Shinji to frown deadpan. "Could ya at lest stop calling me in my surname and formally? Where the same age ya know?" Shinji said making Sosuke to smirk proudly, he know that Shinji would get irrigated when he was addressed him formally instead of how he used to call him when they where children.

"I'm sorry but I can not do that, Hirako-san.. Beside.. Where not like little children anymore like where use to.." Sosuke said. Shinji humped and fumed as he said.

"I hate ya! I don't even know what Ichi liked about ya?" Shinji pouted. Ichigo frowned. "Actually I liked him because he is who he is Shinji." Ichigo said the matter of fact. Shinji, Kugo and Kairya stared in shock at him, they couldn't believe on what Ichigo just said. Shinji shook his head and deiced to have some fun with little Taisetsu.

After the little fun and game Shinji and Taisetsu have they decide to have a tea party in the garden alone with little Taisetsu. Shinji was frowning the whole tea party they had and couldn't help but to ask. "I can't believe ya guys are still doing this tea party? I mean we been doing this back then in the old day when we were in middle school. And aren't we to old to be doing this by now?" he asked as he played with his tea cup.

"Too old? There is nothing to be to old about doing this tea party. Hirako-san! And beside, Kugo and Kairya had always been having their tea time at their own mansion alone with their guardian.." Sosuke said as Shinji couldn't help but to stare at him weirdly. "Yer weird, where 24 not a bunch of old people who were at their 80's who still enjoying a bunch of old English tea party like in that Alice in the wonderland, you know?." Shinji said.

Ichigo couldn't help but to laugh on what Shinji just said. Little Taisetsu looked confuse as to why his mother was laughing at to what his uncle Shinji was saying. "Dear Shinji! Their nothing wrong with liking old English and tea party, they are all just part of my life style." Sosuke said.

"Come on Shinji! Is not really that bad to have some tea party once in awhile." Ichigo coax as he giggle beside his fiance while carrying their son in his arms who cooing happily and was busying admiring his mother happy laugh and smile. Shinji couldn't help but to shake his head while smiling all the while, he was happy to see his best friend was happy.

"Oh by the way.. Yer wedding is this coming February right?" He asked. "Ah, yes this coming February 28 and we wants you to come and attend.." Sosuke said. "Of course I'll come, I wouldn't want to miss my two best friend wedding.." Shinji said as he added. "So.. Do I get to be yer bridesmaid, Ichi?" Shinji asked with a grin making everyone in the tea table to look weirdly at him and shook their head. "Erm.. S-Sure.." Ichigo said.

In the middle of their tea Ichigo excused himself to go to the restroom as he hand their son to his father. When Ichigo was out of sight, both Kugo and Kairya happy smile where gone and been replaced with a deadpan frown and the tension in the tea table have gotten heavier the moment Ichigo had left as Shinji notice how everyone where silent, to silent for his own leaking and couldn't help but to ask.

"What with ya guys? The moment Ichigo left ya guys turn into a bunch of sulking man? Now what with it?" he asked. "Why don't you ask the man who had his son in his arms? I bet he know why?" Kairya said.

Shinji turn to look at Sosuke and asked. "Sosuke?" he asked as Sosuke just silently drink his tea like everything was normal while his other hand had his son in his arms. "I do not know what you are talking about dear cousin? Care to elaborate me?" He simply teased his cousin patient calmly. Kairya glared at him as he said.

"Oh? Really?" Kairya said. Shinji glanced between the two and deiced to break the tension. "Alright, I wanna know what the heck is going on?" he asked. Kugo sighed and deiced to tell the whole true. To say the less, Shinji was shock to hear the whole true.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute" He said as he added. "Ya mean ya three happen ta be Ichigo-chan's past lover before he meet Sosuke and got engaged and pregnant? Wow! The world really is small. You know? Like in that Disney song called: 'It a small world after all?'" Shinji said as both Kugo and Kairya just stared weirdly at him while Sosuke just calmly sat on his chair and played with his son who was in his arms smiling and cooing at him as Shinji groaned and said.

"What the heck with ya guys? Don't tell me ya guys had completely forgotten our favorite childhood's song?" He said as everyone continues to stare weirdly and silently at him as he groaned even more and said as he began to sing.

"Come on! Come on! Sing it with me to make it remember! Come on! 'it's a world of laughter, a world or tears, its a world of hopes, its a world of fear, there's so much that we share, that its time we're aware, its a small world after all~" Shinji singed as Taisetsu cooed and giggle at his singing as Shinji smiled at the baby and continue to sing.

" its a small world after all, its a small world after all, its a small world after all, its a small, small world." He singed as Taisetsu cooed even more loudly as the three reminding man just stared at Shinji who continue to sing the baby and child song, weirdly and in disbelieve at him.

"There is just one moon and one golden sun, and a smile means friendship to everyone. Though the mountains divide, and the oceans are wide, it's a small. small world~" Shinji sung as he finish the whole song.

Kugo, Kairya and Sosuke just cooked an eyebrow at him while little Taisetsu just cooed happily. When Ichigo came back he saw Kugo, Kairya and Sosuke where staring weirdly at Shinji who were entertainment his son by singing some children song as Taisetsu cooed happily.

Ichigo cooked an eyebrow at them before sitting down beside his fiancé and looked down and smiled at his son on his father's arms who were cooing back at Shinji who were singing some twinkles, twinkles. Little stars.

Ichigo couldn't help but to ask his fiancé. "Maybe we should offend ask Shinji to come once in awhile, dear, little Taisetsu seem to like his other uncle." Ichigo said as Shinji beamed at that idea and give Sosuke his trademark grin making Sosuke to stare in horror at him as Kugo and Kairya couldn't help but to chuckles quietly at his reaction in their seat and was giving him their trademark smirk. Saying: 'Poor you' and a: 'Good luck' looks on their face as Shinji continue babbling on his left-side and said.

"That will be a great idea, Ichigo.. And maybe I should bring Hiyori or Lisa with me when I came back for another visit?" Shinji said making both Kugo and Sosuke to pale at the thought of those two women coming for a visit. "Oh, that would be really great, Shinji.." Apparently Ichigo seem to agree to Shinji idea as the three mans groaned as they continue to talk among themselves while little Taisetsu had fallen asleep in his father's arms.

February 14 The day of Valentine days, at night.

(AN: Yea, I know, it's a late valentine, but hope you all will liked this one?)

Ichigo was out on a date with his fiancé (Sosuke) while their son was left at home with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Iiforte and Stark alone with Nel and Shinji to baby-sit him, even Kugo and Kairya was willing enough to have sometime with their nephew as well, while the two parents were out on their date.

Ichigo was very delighted that Sosuke had taken him out to watch a play called the 'Phantom of the Opera' a live one and one of his favorite aside from Shakespeare play and story he loved. He was mouthing and whispering in silent some part of the story line that the actor and actress where playing, while Sosuke couldn't help but to smile at his fiancé who were very happy watching the play and acting in silent in front of them.

After the play the two went out to eat somewhere in an expensive restaurant that Sosuke know and liked as they shared some joke and funny moment that Ichigo had at school and Souske sharing his funny moment too with his cousin and brother back then in their old days as they laughed at some of Sosuke's joke or his.

After their dinner the two went out on a walk at the park and enjoy their walk there as a few couple where there having their date in the park.

They sat in a lover seat somewhere in the park as they admire the beautiful night sky of Karakura's park.

soon they stared at each other and smiled to each other before sharing a passionate kiss as a firework went up in the sky shinning brightly making their date a very romantic, yes tonight had been a very pleasant night with the two couple date, when they got back home their where greeted with a very happy Shinji while the others where all gloomy and well, in tired and in distress. Iiforte couldn't take the horror he experience with a very crazy Shinji as the baby-sist their son boss had and went toward Ichigo and said in the most pledge they very seen.

"Please Ichigo-sama don't ever bring Shinji-sama again! He's driving us all crazy with his weirdness.." He pledged as Ichigo stared weirdly at him as he glanced up to see Ulquiorra, Grimmjow where looking away while Kugo and Kairya where shrugging their shoulder at him. Ichigo sighed. "What did he do?" Ichigo asked.

"He was singing lot of nonsense baby song… And was driving us crazy with his weird story of his childhood and all.." Iiforte said as Ichigo glanced at his fiancé who shrug. "Well then how our little one doing and where is he?" Sosuke asked completely Ignoring Iiforte who were having his episode as Shinji said happily. "His in his room sound asleep.." Shinji said.

"Ah, that good.. We were worried that he wasn't in bed asleep yet when we get back; he didn't give any trouble to you had he?" Sosuke asked worriedly and curiosity. Everyone looked at each other before saying. "N-No… He been good.. Really good." They lied. Sosuke narrow his eyes at everyone suspiciously expect for Shinji before shook his head and said. "I see.." He said.

"Shinji, thanks for looking after our little Taisetsu while we were gone." He said as Shinji grinned at him. "No problem, call me anytime if you need a baby-sister next time when I'm free." He said as Ichigo nodded his head and keeps it in mind, everyone froze on their spot as the thought of Shinji coming for another visit as they all screamed: 'NOO!' in their mind dramatically.

Soon the couple went to check how their son was doing in his room and saw him sound asleep as they admire their little one sleeping peacefully, before heading themselves to bed.

February 27

Ichigo was in his personal separated room in one of his fiance expensive Hotel since tomorrow was their wedding day. He looked at the mirror in front of him and couldn't help but to be nervous about his wedding tomorrow with Sosuke, he stared as his comb his long orange hair and couldn't help but to think about tomorrow event.

Soon a knock on the door snap out his thought as he looked at the entrance door in the mirror before saying. "Come in." He said as Shinji came in as he smiled through the mirror. "Yo Shinji!" Ichigo said, Shinji couldn't help but to smile at how happy his best friend was today. "Excited for ta tomorrow, buddy?" Shinji asked as Ichigo couldn't help but to grin widely at him.

"Ah.. Way excited Shin.. Where's Taisetsu?" Ichigo asked. "With Sosuke's mother out for a walk in the garden.." He said. "oh, And Sosuke?" he asked. He wasn't allowed to see his fiancé still their wedding day. "His with Gin, Kaname, Kugo and Kairya out somewhere?" He said as Ichigo frowned.

"Out somewhere or you just don't know where they are?" he asked. "…Both.. But don't worried he'll be fine." Shinji asked. "What you means both? He not going to any club house isn't he?" Ichigo asked worriedly as Shinji couldn't help but stared weirdly at him.

"Sosuke isn't that kind of guy, Ichigo.. Well ya he might had other lovers back in the past but that was along time ago.. He's all your now and beside his not that stupid to cheat behind yer back now that his about ta be married ta ya." Shinji said as he added. "So relax would ya.. I came here since me and the guy thought and deiced ta ya need ta have some fun so… Wanna hang out with us taday?" He asked.

Ichigo narrow his eyes and was about to refuse still Shinji give him the frown and pouting things before giving up. "Fine, fine… I'll go out with you guys." He said, later that afternoon he and the boys alone with Rukia and the girls out in the mall alone with his little Taisetsu, his son.

At Sosuke's.

He was sitting in an expensive chair outside the yard Hotel he owned alone with his cousin, Kugo and some of their friend. "Yo, sosuke join us!" Gin called from the pool as he and some of their friend where there as they celebrate Sosuke's wedding for tomorrow.

Kairya stared and watched their cousin alone with their few friend as he shook his head in disbelieve. "Well… Are you not going to join them?" he asked as he heard Gin laughing in the background at the pool and some splashing noises behind him. Sosuke just sat on his coach and drink his wine and said.

"No thank you.. Let's them have some fun.." He said as Kaname came in wearing his white off-sleeve shirt with a plain yet expensive black pants and bowed down to him as Kugo and Kairya glance at him alone with Byakuya who were drinking his fresh raspberry wine and listening to whatever Kaname have to say.

"Ah, Kaname.. What is it?" He asked. "I'm just here for your daily update sir." He said. "Oh… Well what do we have for today daily update?" He asked. "Ah, Ichigo-sama went out with his cousin alone with Shinji and yours son, sir.." he said.

"Oh? Are they alone?" he asked as Kaname shook his head no. "No, sir.. His with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Stark sir." He informed. "Ah, that fine, as long as he had someone as his bodyguard with him while on out with his friend, cousin and our son is fine… Now what for the other update?" he asked as Kaname continue to tell his daily update for today at work and all.

Back at Ichigo and co.

Renji, Grimmjow, UIquiorra and even Stark who was wide awake were staring weirdly at Shinji as they were in the costume players shop's, even Ichigo who had his son in his arms felt like he didn't want to be here any longer but had no choice since Shinji had dragged him out and went here as they all stared at the crazy blond who were cosplaying in front of the mirror in the fitting room.

"Well? What ya guys think of my Kallen for Code Geass costume I picked?" he asked as Ichigo shook his head. "Shinji is look—" He said but got cut off as Renji said. "What the heck? You totally look weird! Get ride of it! Ew.. I don't even want to think you wearing that on our school festival!" Renji complain as he blinked when he just realize something. "Wait! Scratch that! I don't wanna know why are you even still in collage when you're already what? 24 years old! Shouldn't you be like, graduated or get a job or something, already?" He asked.

"For your information Abaritart my family happen ta own that collage ya went ta so I had every right if I want ta go back in being collage!" he said. "Eww… I can't believe you.." Renji said, just then someone cell phone rang as the ring tone of Lady Gaga 'Bad Romance' could be heard through out the fitting room as Shinji pull out his cell phone and smiled when he saw who was calling and pick it up and answer it.

"Hello, Nnoi-baby!" he said in the happy tone as Grimmjow, Ichigo and Renji snapped and yelled. "WHAT?" they couldn't believe it. Shinji was dating one of Ichigo's fiance bodyguards as they stared weirdly at him.

TBC…

Me: Damn! Is a short chapter and a boring one! DX sorry about that! I wasn't feeling well lately since I caught a cold, hope everyone liked this chapter? The next chapter would be Ichigo and Sosuke's wedding. X3 Well then bye for now, I'll make the chapter 17 when I'm fully healed and better! DX *blow nose on Grimmjow's sleeve*

Grimmjow: O_O EWWW! GO GET A TISSUE AND DON'T GET YOUR GERMS ON MY SLEEVE YOU IDIOT!

Kugo: ….

Kairya: Well then read and review everyone and sorry about the long wait, Kor-chan's laptop is very broken and cannot be fixed anymore so she had no choice but to use the living room computer with limit use since her father, baby brother and older brother tent to use the computer in the living room sometime and she can only use the computer very little at times. So please do understand her situation right now.. But do not worries she will get to update regularly once her other older brother will bring her new laptop when he get back by March or May from his aboard work in other country? So please bear it for now!

Gin: Well then bai-bai and please leave a review! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17:The Wedding and the Honeymoon

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 17 of Breathe of Life, hope you all will like this and sorry for the long wait, I couldn't use the computer for the past few days since I was staying at my aunty house that got no computer and I had to re-making a new whole chapter 17 since my old one that I saved in my old USB got broken that I have to re-make a new chapter of this one in my notebook. -_-"

Oh and one more thing, this chapter had a smut and lemon part so beware!

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter17: The Wedding and the Honeymoon!

On February 28, the day of their wedding day

Ichigo was nervous, today was the day he was getting married to his fiancé of a 3—no 4 years now, he was nervous, very, very nervous he was wearing his wedding gown and was staring at himself in front of the mirror he had in his private room in the chapel, they were at the church. His long orange hair was tied into a neat ponytail that had a blue diamond tiara. He was packing back and forth inside his stayed room in the church. Iiforte who is he's now personal bodyguard and nanny was getting irrigated with his packing and getting nervous as he finally snapped. "Ichigo-sama please clams down!" He said.

Ichigo stared at him with the look of: 'Are you-kidding-me' look on his face as Iiforte sighed. "Please? I'm sure everything will go just fine so please, please try to relax and keep in your mind that no one will ruin yours and Aizen-sama wedding so please stop worrying so much." He said Ichigo listen to what he was saying before sighing and nodded his head as he deiced to sit down, then a thought came up to his mind as he asked his personal bodyguard and asked. "Iiforte be honest with me… Do I look like an idiot with this wedding gown?" he asked. Iiforte stared at him weirdly before sighing and shook his head.

"No, you look beautiful Ichigo-sama… So please stop worrying to much.." He said. Ichigo was about to say something when his father (Isshin) came inside alone with Kisuke and Ryuuken as the three greeted him. "My you look lovely in your wedding gown, Ichigo!" Kisuke teased making Ichigo to blush ten fold. "Uh… You think so?" he asked as Kisuke nodded and said.

"Yes, I'm quite jealous, if only I wasn't your uncle that I could marry you but alsa.." Kisuke said making Ryuuken to stare weirdly at his brother-in-law while Isshin paled at the thought of his son marring to Kisuke? His wife's older brother. "That not going to happen, even if you weren't his uncle I would not allow that…" Isshin making Kisuke to blink his eyes before breaking into a fit of laughter and said. "Oh my, dear me.. I was just joking dear brother-in-law… Beside I already had the woman I loved dearly which is Yorichi-chan.." He said as Ichigo shook his head at his weird uncle.

Ryuuken coughed making everyone attention on him as he cleared his throat and said. "I think is time?" he said as Isshin blinked his eyes before nodding and went toward his son. "Are you ready to be married today, son?" he asked as Ichigo couldn't help but to blush and nod his head. "Ah, I'm totally ready, dad… W-Where little Taisetsu?" He asked worriedly. Isshin chuckle to his worried mother son as he said.

"Don't worried Ichigo, his with Unohana.." He said. Ichigo sighed in relief. "C-Can I see him before I go?" he asked as Isshin nodded in understanding and told Iiforte to call Unohana and bring the baby with her, soon Unohana came with the sleeping infant in her arms as she smiled up at his son-in-law and hand him the sleeping infant as Ichigo carefully placed his sleeping son in his arms and admire him.

Ichigo humped a song as he rocking his son back and forth in front of his family, everyone where smiling at the young teen mother and couldn't help but to wipe their happy teary eyes as they watch Ichigo as the Cannon song began to play from the outside of the room as Ichigo looked up and heard it. "Ah, it looks like it time Ichigo." Isshin said as Ichigo nodded and kissed his son forehead before handing the infant to his mother-in-law and followed his father out of the room and went to the wedding ceremony.

Soon he and his father began to walk the hall to the ceremony and saw his Sosuke standing in front looking dashing and handsome in his white tuxedo that he picked, his hair was slicked back with a strand hanging in his face while he was talking with Gin his younger cousin as Gin noticed him and blinked his eyes before broken into a wide smile as Sosuke turn and saw him and couldn't help but to stare in awe at his soon-to-be-wife today.

Ichigo was looking beautiful in his white elegant wedding gown that was a long sleeve lace jacket with a blue jewelry on the center of his chest that sparkly in the daylight, the dress was a beautiful baby doll dress style, his hair was tied into a neat ponytail with a sliver tiara that had a blue diamond on the center on his head.

He was gorgeous and beautiful as he walk the aisle holding a blue and white bouquet in his arms while the other arms was holding his father's arms as the two walk toward them. Everyone where staring in awe at how beautiful Ichigo look lovely in his wedding gown, Kugo and Kairya were gaping their mouth at their past lover, hew was gorgeous, very much and they couldn't help but to stare and drool at his beauty, Riruka who was Kugo's younger sister sighed and nudged her older brother's Shoulder to snap him out of his daydream as Kugo snapped from his daydream and turn to look confuse at his younger sister who was rolling her eyes at him and narrow her eyes as Kugo shrugged and went back to admire Ichigo.

Even Shunsui where gaping his mouth in awe at Ichigo who looking beautiful in his wedding gown as both Lisa and Nanao his two daughters roll their eyes at their father and punched his check making him groaned in pain at their harsh punch. "Ouch!. What was that for? Lisa, Nanao?" He asked quietly as both his daughter glared at him and said. "Father please refer yourself from gawking at Aizen-san's soon-to-be-wife, his already taken." The two girls said as Shunsui sighed while Ukitake chuckle beside him. "You should really stop, your wife isn't going to like this when she heard you been gawking at the great Aizen's soon-to-be-wife." Ukitake said. Just then two twins boys grabbed his sleeve as Ukitake looked down at his two twins son named: Sogyo and Kotowari and smiled at them.

(AN: I know! It Ukitake's Zanpakuto Spirits form, i just couldn't help but to thought of them as his children. XD).

"Look daddy, Ichi-nii-chan looks lovely in his dress." The two said as Ukitake smiled at his two 8 and half years old twins son and nodded his head in agreement at their statement. Sogyo and Kotowari was Ukitake son form his late wife who died a few month ago when the twins were only 5 month old, she died with a diseased that couldn't be cure, his wife name was Yuki but everyone called her Sode no Shirayuki for unknown reason, she was very beautiful with white hair and blue eyes, she was a very soft spoken women and very polite and wise, she came from a noble family that he married. She died leaving her two children and her beloved husband and left a very expensive hair clip that been passed down to her by her grandmother to generation from generation and told her husband to keep it safe as her token of gratitude love.

When Ichigo was now in front of Sosuke as Sosuke and his father shake hand and hug before Isshin hand his son to him as Souske reach his arms to Ichigo who took it with a gently touch as Sosuke bend his head down and whisper. "You look beautiful in your wedding gown dear, I love it dearly, it made you look beautiful and elegant!.. Is suit you?" Sosuke whisper as Ichigo couldn't help but to blush at that statement as they went toward the priest.

(AN: I'm gonna have to skip the whole speech of the priest and go to where they will say I do. -_-")

"Do you Souske Aizen accept this beautiful person as your beloved wife to richer or poor, still death do as part?" the priest asked. Sosuke smiled at Ichigo who blushed and said. "I do.." he said, Unohana wiped the happy teary that where falling from her beautiful face as the priest continue. "And do you Ichigo Kurosaki accept Aizen Sosuke as your loyal and beloved husband to richer or poor, still death do as part?" he asked as Ichigo took a deep breathe while blushing and said. "Y-Yes I do.." he said as he stared at his Sosuke who smile at him.

The priest sighed in happiness and said. "I now pronounce you both as Husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said as Sosuke smirked and bend his head down as he grabbed his now wife chin and kissed Ichigo fully on the lips with passion and love as Ichigo moaned through their wedding kiss as Sosuke other hand grabbed Ichigo's waist to bring him closer to him as the two deepened their kiss. Everyone where just staring at the two in happiness and awe while Ukitake, Kisuske and Isshin cover their youngest children eyes. They couldn't let's them see the two were having a passionate kiss that weren't suppose to be exposed to younger children.

After the wedding was the party at one of Aizen's family restore. Everyone where in the ballroom of the biggest restore that the Aizen's family owned in Japan as all their guest who came and celebrate and congratulation their married as they where now a couple, Unohana grabbed a microphone as she clapped her hand to get everyone attention as they all stared at her as she grabbed a wine and said.

" Before I say anything we would like to say thank you to those people who attend my son and his wife wedding today and for attending the party tonight, And to my son and his beloved wife, congratulation on your wedding dear, I'm so proud of you.. Cheer!" She said as she held her glass of wine to the two couple as everyone did the same and cheered for the newlywed couple as Sosuke nodding his head at them and toasted his wine and cheer as well and said his 'Thank you' to everyone before taking a slip of his wine and glancing his head at his now wife (Ichigo) who was beside him blushing and was holding their son in his arms.

After the dinner and a toasted from both couple and a sliced of cake the party soon began. Ichigo was now throwing his bouquet at his bridesmaid from behind him as the bouquet fell in the hand of Toshiro who looked pale when the bouquet fell on him as he glared at his older cousin Ichigo who give him an apology grin before hiding behind his husband back who blinked and smiled at him.

Soon it was Sosuke turn as he went on his knee and pull out the grater on his Ichigo's right legs as Ichigo blush as he smiled up at him and got up and kissed his forehead before throwing the grater at the bridegroom who were standing on their left side as the grater landed on Ulquiorra's head as Ulquiorra blink his eyes and took the grater that was on his head and paled, both Nnoitra and Grimmjow couldn't help but to laugh hard at his younger cousin priceless expression, even Sosuke blinked his eyes before broken into a smile and shook his head.

After that was the couple dances, Ichigo couldn't help but to felt happy and blusing as he and Sosuke were having their dance. Sosuke was even smiling at him lovely and bend his head down and whisper in Ichigo's ears. "You really do look beautiful tonight my beloved Ichigo." He whisper as Ichigo blushed again,

"T-Thank you dear and you look handsome and dashing yourself too dear." Ichigo said as he smiled at his now husband. Sosuke couldn't help but to smile back and said." So are you happy my dear?" he asked as Ichigo giggle and kissed his now husband nose and nodded his head as he said.

"Of course I am.. Where finally together…" Ichigo said. "And always will be.." Sosuke added as he leaded closer and nuzzled his nose on his now (Husband/wife) head and kissed it. They looked at each other eyes and was about to kiss still a firework when up in the sky as the two couple and everyone looked out the big window and saw it as they admire the firework, the guest where so preoccupied by the firework to not noticed the two married couple were having their lustful kiss, Ichigo moaned between their kissed softly.

After the party was their honeymoon, their son was with Unohana, Sosuke's mother for the night still their honeymoon was over to hand him back to them. The two where in their shared private bedroom. "Hmmm.. Nn.." Ichigo moaned as his husband (Sosuke) kissed him in the mouth as he sat down on the table. "Ahh!" He moaned as Sosuke undress him leaving him completely naked expect for his undergarment. He was wearing a lacy panties and socks as he blushed up at his husband who was smirking down at him and began to lick and suck his exposed neck.

"Nn.." He moaned again as he felt Sosuke hand roamed around his naked chest and played with his perked nipple and began to pinch them playfully as Ichigo yelped and whimper from his pinching that leaking with his milk. "S-Souke.." he whine while whimpering from Sosuke's touch.

Sosuke chuckle and bend his head down and began to lick Ichigp's nipples with his tongue that was leaking out with milk as Ichigo let's out a soft moan. "Nnn.. Ahh… H-Hard S-Souke.. Lick it harder.." he said as Sosuke did and lick his nipples harder and was also sucking it hard and drinking all of his milk that was leaking out, making Ichigo's back to arched a bit from his sudden sucking. Soon Sosuke pull out with a pop as a few drop of Ichigo's milk was leaking out as Ichigo shiver and stared at his husband with lust filled his eyes as Sosuke smiled at him before doing the same treatment with his other nipples as Ichigo began to moan again from his sucking and licking.

Soon Sosuke other hand roamed downward on Ichigo's lacy panties and began to stroke Ichigo's hared erection underneath the panties as Ichigo let's out a moan of pleasure escape his lips when he stroked it.

He pulls Ichigo's underwear down to the floor as he soon began to pump Ichigo's erection to the rhythm of his sucking in Ichigo's nipples. Soon Ichigo came, spitting his semen on his husband hand as he moaned as Sosuke pull out of Ichigo's nipples with a pop. He was breathing heavily as he stared at his husband who looked clam and was smiling at him. "Y-You k-Know… T-This is the third t-time w-we been having our love making in the desk table.. T-The f-first time we did it was in your desk work at Hawaii on our anniversary.. Then their was that time on my 5th month of pregnancy we had sex in your office room and had a go in your desk.. And… Were having it again.." Ichigo said.

Sosuke frowned. "Do you not like it?" he asked worriedly as Ichigo shook his head no. "No.. I just want to try something else.. C-Could we do it in a bed? I want to felt more comfortable while you do me." He said as Sosuke broke into a smile and nodded his head as he carry his now wife to their bed as he lay his naked wife on the bed as he began to undress himself while looking down at Ichigo who were admiring him undressing in front of him. When Sosuke was fully naked, Ichigo began to run his hand on his husband board yet masculine chest as Sosuke lets him.

Sosuke reach his hand and copped Ichigo check lovely while saying. "Lay down dear and spread your leg wide open.." Sosuke order as Ichigo blushed and nodded his head as he lay back down on the bed and spread his naked legs widely for Sosuke to see his entrance, Sosuke couldn't help but to lick his lips before giving his wife his lustful look as he saw Ichigo blush before bending his head down to his entrance and kissed it, Ichigo give a surprise yelp that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when he felt his husband's tongue slip inside him as he moaned.

Soon Sosuke began added his finger in with his tongue, stretching his tight ring as he moaned after that he added a second finger then followed by a third as he moaned wantonly as his husband was stretching him widely.

"Ahh~.. S-Souke n-no more.. W-Want y-you i-inside me n-now.." Ichigo moaned as Sosuke smirked through his wife entrance before pulling out of him as Ichigo whimper from the lost contact of his tongue inside him as he blushed when Sosuke smiled down at him. "Do you want me to use a condom this time? Or not?" he asked as Ichigo blink his eyes before shrugged. He didn't want to undergo of being pregnant again while their son was only a month old.

"C-Condom.. Use condom…" He said Sosuke nodded his head and got off of Ichigo and went to the desk drawer and pull out the condom and lube, Ichigo watched him as he ripped and put the condom on his erection while grabbing the lube and purred it on his erection that cover with the condom as he went back to bed and speared Ichigo's leg widely as he position himself before thrusting inside his husband/wife entrance who let's out a hiss.

"Sorry.." Sosuke said as he added. "Bare with it for a while dear, it will soon fade away." He said as he bends down to capture Ichigo in a heated kiss. When Ichigo relaxed a bit as Sosuke continue to thrust inside him while kissing him as his other hand went to grabbed his harden erection and pumped to the rhyme of his thrusting. Ichigo tighten his grip on the bed sheet while letting out a loud moan as Sosuke continue to thrust inside him still he hit Ichigo's prostate as Ichigo toes curl and see stars behind his eyes as Sosuke continue to hit his prostate as he soon give a pleasurable moan.

It made him felt good to felt his husband fully shelter inside him, with one more thrust and pumping, Ichigo's came, as Ichigo cum all over his husband hand and his stomach, while Sosuke on the other hand grimace and frowned in disappointment that he couldn't cum inside his wife duet to the condom preventing him from doing so as he deiced to pull off of his wife/husband entrance who whimper when he pull out and went to settle in laying down beside him as they both panted heavily and were glancing at each others with a smile grace on their lips, Sosuke reach for his hand to copped his wife chin before kissing Ichigo again, fully on the lips as they had another go.

They had been having sex for the last 5 hours, changing different position on the bed, through the desk even in the bathroom before they were totally tired and went to bed, Sosuke had use plenty and keeps changing of condom during their love making.

The next day.

Ichigo wake up to fine himself face to face with his husband who was already awake and was smiling at him. he couldn't help but to smile back. "Morning my darling… Did you have a good sleep?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo nodded his head and smiled. "Ahh.. How about you, Sosuke?" Ichigo asked his husband as he put a hand on his husband head and played with Sosuke's hair as Sosuke smiled. "Ah, never better.. I had a great sleep my darling.." He said which made Ichigo to blush and giggle as he went closer to his husband and peak his lips, Sosuke just smiled and kissed his wife forehead.

Ichigo smiled as Sosuke got up and grabbed a phone on the bedside table and dial a number. Ichigo watched his husband who was calling someone as Sosuke was fixing his messy hair with his hand into a slick back style as one strand hanging on his face. Ichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around his husband masculine shoulder as Sosuke glance at him, Ichigo just smiled at him and lead his head on his husband shoulder while listing to Sosuke talking to someone on the phone. "Ah, Ulquiorra could you tell the maid to bring food for breakfast?.. Ah yes.." Sosuke said as he glance at Ichigo and put a hand on the phone receiver. "What do you want for breakfast, dear?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo blinked. "Anything that is health will do.. Oh, and can I get a warm chocolate milk?" Ichigo asked as Souske chuckle and nodded his head as he went back to talk to Ulquiorra over the phone. "Ah… Yes that would be fine… Oh and please bring warm chocolate milk for my dear Ichigo… Yes…. Alright…" Sosuke said before hanging up and put the phone back on the bedside table as he turn around and warp his arms around his wife who lead and rest his head on his chest.

They stayed like that for a while still Sosuke said. "Do you want us to have a quick shower before UIquiorra came in with the food my dear wife?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo blushed when Sosuke called him 'Wife' as he nodded his head as the two both got up and out of the bed, Ichigo hissed in pain when he felt sore on his lower part and almost tumble on the floor if it wasn't for Sosuke who caught him before he hit the floor head first as he blushed. "Sorry.." He mumbles and heard his husband chuckle a little. "Is alright… Here why don't I carry you all the way to the bathroom, dear?" he asked as he lifted Ichigo up in a bride style and took him to the bathroom as the two had their quick shower together.

When they both came out of the bathroom their food was already there in their dinning table as they began to eat their breakfast as they started a conservation, talking about yesterday wedding party and all , soon a knock was heard as the two couple blinked their eyes, Sosuke got off of his chair and went toward the door and open it to see his mother with their son in her arms, standing in front of him. "Good morning Sosuke… sorry to bother you dear, but little Taisetsu here was fuming and crying wanting to be with his parents.." She said as Sosuke chuckle and nodded his head as he bend down and kissed his son forehead who stopped whimpering from his grandmother's arms and relaxed when he sense his father around as he open his little eyes and saw his father smiling down at him as he blinked his eyes before breaking into a smile and cooed when he saw his father in front of him.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him for us mother." Sosuke said as Unohana smiled. "It was nothing dear.. Here.." She said and hand the baby to him as Sosuke gladly placed his son on his arms carefully before smiling at his mother and give her a kiss on the check as Unohana smiled and lefts. Souske turn around as Ichigo smiled when he saw their son in his father's arms, Sosuke went toward him and place the baby in his arms as Ichigo gladly have his baby in his arms, little Taisetus looked up at his mother and begin to giggle. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile down at his son.

"Hello sweetie.. Did you been good while mother baby-sitting you?" He asked, little Taisetsu blinked his eyes in confuse at his mother before cooing happily up at Ichigo who shook his head playfully and bend down to kiss his son forehead who giggle happily. "He looks happy today." Sosuke cooed as Ichigo smiled as the two parents and married couple looked down to admire their son in his mother's arms who was smiling up at his parents.

After breakfast the three families deiced to go out and have some fun elsewhere alone with their little bundle of joy in Ichigo's arms as they went out for a walk in the mall.

TBC..

Me: Wee, fucking short.. -_-"Well hope you all liked this chapter? And sorry for the long wait, like I said I my laptop is broken and cannot be fixed anymore.. I just finishing re-making this chapter 17 just now, since the old version of this chapter was in my old USB that got broken the other day ago and.. I couldn't use the computer for the past few days since mother told me to stay at my aunty house while her husband was away for a few days when the USB got broken at that time, my aunty doesn't have any computer or laptop so I was stuck at doing and re-making a new chapter 17 of Breathe of Life in my notebook and re-type it in the computer just the other night and today.. -_-"So sorry for the longest wait, everyone…

Ichigo: …. Damn! Now I'm married to the bastard? Grrr.. I hate you Kor-chan.

Me: Whatever Ichigo~.. XD

Gin: Finally ya updated… Is really is suck without any computer or laptop with ya isn't it?

Me: Totally! And I can't get the story done without my laptop and I only can use the computer with a limited use.. -_-" Danm.. It took me days just to finish this duet to the limit use in using the computer.. Grr…

Grimmjow: At lest ya can update… Anyway… Soo what are ya gonna do about the next chapter for the Kiss Kiss Fall in Love since yer old UBS got broken..?

Me: Yeah, it was broken… And well… It look like I had to re-make another new chapter 26 for the Kiss Kiss fall in love chapter and my other news story of Grimmichi mermaid style.. Grrr… And I was already making a dribble for this story on how Aizen and Ichigo and co handle their son as he get older but that damn USB got broken to where I saved them all.. Now I have to re-make a new one and buy a new USB too.. Grrr..

Shiro: Well then suck to be you!

Me: *glare at Shiro, who pull his tongue out at me.* Grrr..

Me: *Still sulking about his broken old USB that had a lot of Bleach fanfic she made and had a lot of Bleach yaoi Dousjinshi!* AGGGHH~ It look like I have to re-download all my bleach yaoi and Katekyo Hitman Reborn and others yaoi dousjinshi too~ T_T.. And my others chapter for my others story look like I have to re-make a new chapter for those too.. T_T

Everyone: *sweatdrop at her*

Gin: *chuckles.* Well then read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter? And Bai-Bai see ya all in the next chapter, yea? ^_^


	18. Chapter 18: Taisetsu's Day!

AN: Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 18 of Breathe of life! X3 hope everyone would like this chapter nee?

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 18: Taisetsu's day!

!3 month later, after the wedding.

It been 13 month now a little Taisetsu is now 13 month old, little Taisetsu was at his grandmother house. He walk around the place and glanced at everything he find interesting, Iiforte who was his nanny was there following to wherever he'll go. Little Taisetsu saw a little squirrel outside the backyard and was about to chase it. "Taisetsu, no! Don't chase it." His nanny warned as he turns around and pouted up at his nanny.

Iifrote sighed and went to pick up the toddler and went elsewhere that is safe for him to roam about. Aizen his boss had told him to baby-sit their son for at lest 3 days at his mother's house while. Ahem the two parents where busy convincing to have another child, meaning having their love make in some expensive hotel. Ichigo had told his husband that he wanted to have another child, Sosuke didn't mind, of course he never mind, he didn't mind having another child, in fact he thought that it'll be a great idea to give their son a little sibling to play with at this age and grow a bond with his sibling.

Iiforte put the toddler down carefully in the playroom where he can run and play with some of the toys that Unohana's have for her grandchild. Little Taisetsu saw a doll that wasn't their before the last time they visit and went toward it. It was a lion plushy, a yellow lion plushy. Little Taisetsu giggle and claps his hand and grabbed the lion plushy ears as he squeeze the tail of the lion plushy, Iiforte sighed in relief. 'Well that keeps him busy for the meantime..' Iiforte thought.

At Souske and Ichigo's hotel room.

Noisy and moan could be heard all over the empty and locked room, the bed squeaked as Sosuke pounded inside his wife perked entrance. "Oh yes!... Harder!... Sosuke!... Harder!." Ichigo moaned as his husband continue to thrust inside him. With one more last thrust and stroke on Ichigo's erection they both came, Cumming on each other, as Ichigo's came and cum on his husband hand and his stomach while Sosuke cum inside his wife entrance filling him up with his semen.

Sosuke pulled away from his wife slowly as he lay beside his wife panting heavily, Ichigo turn to face his husband and brushed a strand of hair that was blocking his husband handsome eyes. "Do you think it will work, my darling?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo smiled. "Who know?" he said playfully. "Want to have another round my dear?" Sosuke asked as Ichigo. "Sure!" Ichigo said as the two couple had another second round of sex.

Back Iiforte and little Taisetsu.

Hours later.

Little Taisetsu was done playing with the lion plushy and glance at his nanny who was busy reading a book, he went back to stare at his lion plushy then looked up and saw a open balcony that lead outside the house, he chuckle quietly and went toward it. Iiforte was so lost in his book that he hadn't notice the 13 month old baby was gone, when he looked up to check the little one only to pale in horror when he found the playpen where Taisetsu's was playing with the lion plushy where empty, he got up and went to look around but found the baby nowhere still he looked at the window to fine it open, his eyes widened as he went out to look for the little one.

When he went out he saw Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Stark where coming to pay a visit when they saw him as they went toward him. "Yo, Iiforte how ya doing? Hear ya where order ta baby-sit the little brat, so how it going?" Grimmjow asked. Iiforte looked trouble. "Umm… Uh, guys I need help!" he said. They blinked. "What kind of help?" they asked. Iiforte cleared his throat before saying. "I-I lost Taisetsu-sama while baby-sitting him!" he finally said in defend. "WHAT?" They all asked.

"I-I was reading some book while the little Taisetsu was playing with a lion plushy a while ago, but when I looked up to check on him he wasn't there anymore and the worst of all is that the window where open!" He said. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Stark all paled. "OH SHIT! WE NEED TA FIND HIM BEFORE IT TOO LATE!" Grimmjow said. "And fast!" Stark added.

So the four went to find the little toddler that went on his own. They looked at the back yard but couldn't fine the little tike and it's was almost nightfall. "Damn! Where the heck did that damn little rascal went taa?" Grimmjow asked panting tiredly, he was cover it cut and bruises from climbing up the tree to look for the little one in panicked and worried that he felt miserable; they have been long for the little one for an hours already and still could not fine the baby. "He can't go that far… Did you guys check the liberty? Kitchen? Or the garden?" Stark asked. Both Iiforte and Ulquiorra shook their head no.

"Damn! Where death if we don't fine him—" Grimmjow said but stopped when they heard a giggle, a baby giggles somewhere behind the bushes. They blinked their eyes before going to where they heard the giggle and peaked underneath the bushes to fine little Taisetsu playing with the squirrel. They sigh in relief while Grimmjow groaned in irritation, they were looking for him for the past hours and here he was playing with a bunch of squirrel?

"taisetsu." Iiforte called as the toddler looked up with a grin on his face as they blinked before sighing in relief as Iiforte lifted the dirty, dusty toddler and frowned at him. "Look at you? You're all dirty! Your grandma not going to like it when she's seeing you like this all dirty? Now come on and let's get you cleaned!" Iiforte said as he carrying the toddler back inside the small mansion that Unohana's had. When Unohana came back home, she found the four of them in the living room sound asleep with a sleeping toddler on Ulquiorra's arms, she smiled and went toward Ulquiorra and picked the toddler and went to the nursery room to put the baby in his cribs.

The next day…

Little Taisetsu was walking down the garden today as usual, his parents where going to pick him up before night time and he was alone with his nanny—well four nanny actually, Grimmjow felt like he didn't want to do another baby-sitting duty after what happen yesterday but one look at Unohana's unpleasant look made him re-think and ending up joining the three to look after the little toddler who was running around the garden. He run carefully at the small three branch and shook it as a few leave felt on the ground as he tried to pick one of those leave that was falling down in a slow motion after a few minute he grow tried when the leave was taking so long to felt on his open palm hand and went to play elsewhere.

Soon they went back inside the mansion and inside the kitchen as Grimmjow put little Taisetsu on the floor who looked up in confuse at him as Grimmjow frowned at the little toddler and hand him some toys to play with while the four adult where making some snack for the 5 of them. When everyone where done cooking and had settle the meal in the table. "Ah.. Let's all eat—" Stark said. "Yes… Oh and I made some soup for little Taisetus—" Iiforte said as he glance at Grimmjow and blinked his eyes.

"Grimmjow, Where's Taisetsu?" he asked. "Eh? Oh his right—There…?" Grimmjow said as he turn to where the playpen where only to see it empty as the toy he had handed to the toddler where left un-touch on the floor, the four of them all paled before broken into a groan. "Not again!" the moaned in irritation and saw the window to the backyard where widen open as they groaned even more in irritation.

"We better fine him quickly before Aizen-sama and Ichigo-sama came back in an hours.." Ulquiorra said. "Right!" the 3 said as they left the kitchen to look for the little one. Unknown to them the little toddler where in the living room playing with the magazine and ripping some of the picture and where giggling happily.

Grimmjow and Ulqiorra went to look on the left side of the backyard while Stark and Iiforte when to the right, after about an hour and a half they still couldn't fine the toddler as they meet up again in front of the kitchen balcony door and where about to give up to search for the little one still they heard a loud noisy coming from the living room as they went toward there only to widened their eyes in shock and in disbelieve, the living room where a mess, papers and ripped magazine and books were everywhere, pillow where slattern everywhere too, some of the lamp in the living room where on the floor, the wall where cover with red crayon, even the flat TV screen where cover with crayon.

They groaned. They couldn't believe on what a 13 month old baby could do and make their life a living hell, soon they heard the little troublemaker voice in the hallway and went toward it as they saw the little devil walking toward the door as they marched toward the toddler only to stop when the front door open as Taisetsu smiled widely when he saw the two people he missed and squealed in joy as he called for them.

"MAMA! DADA!" he said and clap his hand as he sat down on his spot and claps his again as he saw his mother smiling at him and went toward him as Ichigo pick him up. Taisetsu giggle as he mother picked him up and tackle him into his mother's arms. "Hello, how mommy little angle doing?" Ichigo asked.

Both Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Stark and Iiforte stared and narrow their eyes at the little toddler who were in his mother's arms. 'Angle my ass!' they all thought. Ichigo looked up and saw the four of them who were Sosuke's bodyguard and smiled. "He didn't give trouble while where away did he?" Ichigo asked worried as both the four shook their head no.

"N-No.. He weren't any trouble at all, Ichigo-sama.." Iiforte lied; he didn't want to tell the whole true since he didn't want to lose his job as one of their boss's guardian and Ichigo's personal bodyguard. Ichigo shrugged as Sosuke came toward him to peak under his shoulder where their son was as he smiled down. Little Taisetsu saw his father behind his mother who was peaking and couldn't help but to smile widely at him and giggle. "Dada!" he happily said.

Sosuke smiled as he stroked his son check who giggles at his father's stroke. "Had he been feeding?" Sosuke asked as the four shook their head no making Sosuke to frown. "We were about to Aizen-sama… But he—"Stark said only to get nudged on the shoulder by Iiforte to shut him up about the incident awhile ago. "Hm? He what?" Sosuke asked, Iiforte was about to say something still they heard a loud crushing noisy in the living room as little Taisetsu whimper in his mother's hold and began to cry.

"Shhh.. Is okay, sweetie.." Ichigo tried to hush the toddler in his arms as he rocking the toddler back and forth and looked at his husband. "Dear what was that?" he asked. "I do not know my darling but I think that noisy was coming from mother's living room." He asked as he went toward the living room door as the four guardian froze on their spot and dashed toward their boss from going toward the living room but it was too late as Sosuke open the door to the living room only to wide his eyes in shock and disbelieve.

"ULQUIORRA, STARK, GRIMMJOW! WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS?" he screamed making their son to whimper in discomfort as his father sudden angry scream and began to cry in his mother's arms again. "Souske! Please lower your voice down, your freighting little Taisetsu with your angry tone!" Ichigo said as he went toward the his husband and peaked behind him only to widen his eyes when he saw how messy the living room where and couldn't help but to scream in angry. "ULQUIORRA, GRIMMJOW, WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO THE LIVING ROOM?" he yelled making their son in his arms to whimper and cry again as both the four baby-sitter flinch from both their boss and his wife angry tone.

They went toward the couple and began to explain to them on what really happen for the pass three days while the couple where away. To say the less the two couple where shocked to hear everything that their little bundle of joy had done the pass three they while they were away, in fact they couldn't believe it or chose not to believe it. "You gonna be kidding me? I mean Taisetsu is only like what? !3 month old? He can't that be of a troublesome to handle with?" Ichigo asked as he looked around the messy living and saw a childish drawing of crayon on the wall and on the TV screen as well. 'Kind to think of it… I don't think that none of the four of them would do this kind of things to get themselves in trouble?' Ichigo thought.

"Please Ichigo-sama you have to believe us!" Iiforte said. Ichigo sighed as he put the toddler down on the floor who looked confuse at his mother as Ichigo smiled at his son and hand the little one his chew toys to chew with as Taisetsu happily chew his toys. Ichigo smiled at his innocent son and ruffle his son head carefully as he turn to look at Iiforte with a frown look and said. "Im sorry Iiforte but that just to hard to believe.. I mean little Taisetsu here never give me trouble while I take care of him… And neither is with Sosuke.." Ichigo said as both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow glanced at each other before sighing and said.

"Believe us Ichigo-sama! See here? Look I didn't get this bruised and cut while climbing up the tree just to look for him!" Grimmjow explained as Ichigo blinked his eyes. "Why were you even going and climbing up the tree just to look for him?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow blushed in shame. "I-I thought that if I climb up the tree that I would see him hiding somewhere up the tree?" Grimmjow asked dumbly as Stark and Iiforte stared at him weirdly.

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra shook their head in disbelieve at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, a 13 month old baby can't even climb a tree yet nor grab and throw heavy thing.. Honestly I'm being to think if you really have a brain inside of that skull of yours!" Ichigo said making Grimmjow to blush in embarrassment and angry "Oi! Are you telling me that I'm dumb and stupid to you? How should I know anything about babies and toddler?." Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow, no insulting at my wife.." Sosuke warned as Grimmjow gulped in fear and deiced to just shut up. Sosuke sighed. "Well, since Ichigo and I won't believe anything the four just said and explained? I suggest that you fix this living room up before mother came back." Sosuke said as he got up as Ichigo got up to and picked the little toddler and carry him as the couple went toward the door.

Just before Sosuke left he stopped infront of the door and said. "Oh, and Grimmjow, the four of you are grounded for the next 5 week and you four better find and replace those broken vase, lamp and buy mother a new books and magazine.." Sosuke said before he left as Ichigo follow behind his husband, little Taisetsu peaked behind his mother's back and gave an innocent smile and wave bye-bye at his four nanny, while said four nanny glared at the little devil in his mother's arms.

'Little devil!' they all thought as they went to fix the messy living room.

3 week later.

Ichigo was indeed pregnant again with their boss's second child and to their horror the four of them ended up as the boss's son baby-sitter while the couple where away for Ichigo daily check up with Unohana. "Damn! I can't believe this? Where stuck in baby-sitting this little monster again?" Grimmjow complained. Iiforte sighed as he put the toddler down on the floor that began to play with the toys around him. "Stop complaining Grimmjow! We have no choice but to obey boss order not unless you want to lose your job?" Iiforte said as Grimmjow shrugged. "Can we at lest dumb the baby to someone else to look after it? Cause seriously I don't want another repeat of last 3 week ago!" he whine.

"Oh shut it you big baby!" Iiforte said as Grimmjow glared at his underline and said. "Are you calling me a big baby?" he asked as the two soon began to have a banter, unknown to them little Taisetsu crawled somewhere else while the two where busying auguring as he saw an open door and went toward it giggling quietly. He walked the hallway alone. When Ulquiorra came back to check on Grimmjow and Iiforte he found the two fighting each other and where pulling each other hair, he sighed and shook his head. "Oi trash! How you two holding up in taking turn to baby-sit Taisetsu-sama?" he asked as both Grimmjow and Iifrote stopped fight and glance at him as Grimmjow said.

"Oh… His right over-….There…?" Grimmjow and Iiforte said before blinking their eyes then soon widely their eyes. The playpen area where they left the little devil where empty. "OH SHIT!" They screamed as Ulquiorra sighed. "You two really are hopeless in keep an eye on Taisetsu." He pointed which earn him a glare coming from Grimmjow and Iiforte. "Never mind about that! Let's go and look fer the brat before it taa late.. Hope he won't go ta the training room." Grimmjow thought as they split up. Ulquiorra meet up with Stark and told him that the baby had gone missing again as the Primera sighed and helped them to look for the little one, even Luppi, Yammy, Di Roy and Tesla went to help them to look for the little one.

Grimmjow was walking down the hallway near the training room alone with a few Espada with him when he hear a giggle coming from somewhere, he blink his eyes once, twice as he heard it again and went to follow to where the sound was and open the door only to wide his eyes in fear, shock and disbelieve, the brat, I mean Taisetsu was inside one of the training room that had a lot of trap and button, the toddler was going toward the control panel, he marched toward it only for Taisetsu to press the red button as a faint click could be heard from one of the hallway as Grimmjow went toward the child as several large chunks of the ceiling fell down around him, nearly crushing him if he hadn't had foresight enough to dodge the things.

Unfortunately though, his dodge set him on a course that caused him to trip over an arrow that was imbedded in the floor and sent him sprawling head over heels into a wall, tripping one of the trap levers that Taisetsu had missed.

Jumping back, Grimmjow was just able to dodge the volley of throwing knives, right in time for Taisetsu to set off yet another trap tile that brought a log swing from the ceiling, and it struck Grimmjow square in the back.

Grimmjow glared down the at the brat who looked behind him and blinked his eyes when he saw Grimmjow laying on the floor glaring at him with a log on his back as he giggle and clap his hand making Grimmjow to groaned. "That is so not funny you little rascal!" Grimmjow said as he push himself back up and was about to go toward him when said toddler turn around and walk off else where as Grimmjow saw this and marched toward, he almost had the toddler if it was for the door that Taisetsu went through hit him square in the face as he screamed in pain.

Both Stark, Ulquiorra went toward to where they heard Grimmjow screamed alone with Nnoitra who got nothing to do and deiced to help them look for their boss's kids as he blinked his eyes before broking into a fit of laughter at Grimmjow red swollen face. Ulquiorra on the other hand saw the toddler walking off else where behind Grimmjow as Grimmjow notice Ulquiorra just eyeing the toddler dumpily. "OMG! What the fuck happen ta yer face dummy?" Nnoitra asked as Grimmjow glared at him. "Shut up! And don't you guys just stand there? Go chase the damn brat!" He said as they march off behind Grimmjow as Nnoitra continue to laugh while going toward to where Taisetsu's left.

After an hour of chasing the brat and earn a lager bruise, cut and some of them even been biting by one of their fellow Espada mafia guardian while chasing the toddler. A slap from Hailbel when she had mistake when she thought that one of them where peaking under her dress skirt when Taisetsu walked pass her skirt as they ended up explaining everything to her on what happen.

Uqluiorra even slipped from a banana pea while chasing the toddler and earning him to fall head first and fall to the pool, even Stark got a slap on the face with some of the trap that the other training room just by chasing the little devil. They even as far as goes to smack Aaroniero square in the face when they saw him trying to what they mistaken as feeding the toddler to one of his wild animals pet, when Aaroniero saw the toddler roaming around the mansion all alone, which Aaroniero explained that he was only play with the child by handing the little one to one of his pet. Which earn him a bruise, punch and cut from his body part that the idea as Stark finally got the toddler in his hand?

When Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Iiforte where done enough to damage Aaroniero? They marched off else where with Taisetsu's in Stark hold. "Can't believe that handling and baby-sitting with a toddler could be so much trouble!" Grimmjow mumble. After that they deiced to clean the little toddler who was cover in dirt and dust, When Ichigo and Sosuke came back later that after noon they saw their little one sound asleep in his cribs. "Aww.. He look just like an angle sleeping peacefully." Ichigo said as he runs a hand to his eldest child head. "I agree with you for that my darling." Sosuke said as he bends his head down to kiss his eldest child on the forhead before leaving the nursery room.

When they were out of the nursery room they saw the four nanny of Taisetsu's cover in cut and bruises even some lager slap on their face by Hailbel awhile ago. "What the heck happen with you guys?" Ichigo asked. "Oh.. Ah.. Nothing Ichigo-sama.. Just got some fight with some of the fellow Espada while baby-sitting the prince sir.." Grimmjow lied. They had given up in telling the two couple that their son was a trouble mark since they know that none of the two would ever believe what they say. Ichigo shrugged. "Okay… Well, how he doing? He didn't cause any trouble had he?" Ichigo asked worriedly as the four I mean five shook their head no. He sighed in relief. "Well that good to hear.." He said as he smiled and left the room, the five sighed in relief and slopped on their chair as their boss peaked his head on the door and said something.

"Oh, and one more things! Ichigo and I deiced that it'll be better for five of you to be Taisetsu's personal nanny still our second child is born starting tomorrow!.. Well then good luck and have fun being my little one nanny for the rest of 9 month!" Sosuke said as he left. When their boss was finally out of ear shoot? They screamed really loud!.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" they screamed in fear and horror, they where stuck as being the little devil of a son of their boss's nanny for the rest of the month still the second child was born? Oh boy. The horror?

TBC..

Me: XDD poor, poor Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Stark! XDD and woot! Ichigo's pregnant again with their second child!

Grimmijow, Ulquiorra, Stark and Ichigo: *all gaped their mouth in shock, horror and on disbelieve at the news before aiming their Cero at kor-chan*

Me: O_O OH SHIT! *run for dear life*

Gin: *sweat drop at 5 of them* well then read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter nee? Bai-bai for now still the next chapter? XD


	19. Chapter 19: Kou!

AN: hello everyone? i'm back with chapter 19 of Breathe of life, how everyone would like this? :3

PS: Dose anyone want me to make an KENICHI (Kenpachi x Ichigo) mpreg or a BYAICHI (byakuya x ichigo) Mpreg when I finish this story? O.o or maybe a Vampire AIZICHI, where Aizen is a vampire and an Mpreg? please tell me if you guys want it through reviewers! XD so that i will know kay? XD

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 19: Kou!

5 month later in Ichigo's 5 month of pregnancy.

It been 5 month now, and little Taisetsu was now 18 month old, he stared at his mother huge swollen stomach as Ichigo smiled at his eldest son confuse look, Taisetsu had notice the change in his mother for the past few month, Ichigo's stomach was getting bigger and bigger with each month, Taisetsu would offend stare at it and sometime would tried to understand what was happing to his mother. He went toward his mother who was sitting on the coach as he reach up to touch his mother's pregnant stomach and could felt the baby inside kicked.

"What this?... Mama?" he muttered as Ichigo chuckle and smiled down at his son. "Mama fine dear, mama just have a baby in my stomach, Taisetsu.." Ichigo said. Taisetsu seem to get more confuse. "Baby?" he asked as Ichigo nodded. "Yes.. Baby… I had you in my stomach before." He said. "Huh?" he asked confusedly and frowned as he felt another kick on his mother's pregnant stomach again when the baby kicked. "Ah.. That a hard kick!" Ichigo said as he sighed and put a hand on his pregnant stomach and message it to clam the baby down from kicking too much.

Just then Sosuke came in the living room to see his two families where there as he smiled and went toward them, Taisetsu noticed his father and smiled. "DADA! Look!" he said as he put a hand on his mother's pregnant stomach. Sosuke couldn't help but to smile as he sat down beside his wife and nodded his head. "Ah, yes I see it.. Mama had a baby in his stomach, Taisetsu." He said as little Taisetsu looked confuse. Sosuke chuckle and ruffled his son's head that looked confuse up at him.

"Well then time to go.." Sosuke said as he picked up his son in his arms while saying. "Your mother and I are going to grandma clinic for mommy monthly check up.. You'll be good with your nanny while where away for a while, alright?" Sosuke asked as Taisetsu nodded his head and claps his hand. "Oh, yah-yah!" he said as both Souske and Ichigo chuckle as Ichigo got up carefully and went out of the living room to go to the meeting hall alone with the rest of Sosuke's guardian.

Along the walk, little Taisetsu had an evil glee sparkling in his eyes, he wonder who will be his next victims as his nanny to pull a prank or cause trouble with?

After the meeting before the couple left?

"Now, that settle, Ichigo and I will be going to mother's clinic for his monthly check up and were leaving our son in your care, so… We will be leaving everyone to be our son's baby-sitter for the meantime; we'll be back before dinner time so I expect both of you all to take good care of our little Taisetsu, understood?" Sosuke asked as everyone in the meeting hall all froze in their seat expect for the girls since they haven't baby-sit the little one as they stared in horror at little Taisetsu who was cooing on his father's arms and where chewing on his chew toys as the little devil looked at them with evil glee sparkling in his eyes as they all squirmed in their seat and screamed the 'NOO!' in their head.

Sosuke got up with his son in his arms as he went toward Grimmjow and hand the toddler to him as Taisetsu looked up in confuse at his father as to why he hand him to the Sexta Espada as he give his son his smile and said. "Be good with your baby-sitter while your mother and I are away for a while alright, Taisetsu?" he asked as Taisetsu smiled at his father and nodded his head as Sosuke smiled and ruffle his head. Ichigo went toward his husband and Grimmjow who had his son in the Sexta arms and reach his hand to stroke his son check who giggles up at him.

"Love you, mama!" He said as Ichigo blinked his eyes before broken into a smile. "Love you too, sweetie.. Be good okay?" Ichigo said as little Taisetsu nodded his head. "Oh, and one more thing, Ulquiorra, make sure Gin won't fed him with sweet food or candies, understood?" Ichigo order as Ulquiorra nodded, what Ichigo's request or order where to obey by their boss request and order since they didn't want to go against their boss to anger him if they did.

When Ichigo and Sosuke finally fine? The people who where in the meeting room all breathe in relief as Grimmjow stared down at the toddler in his arms who were giggling and cooing as Taisetsu looked up at him with an evil grin, Grimmjow glared at the toddler in his arms as Taisetsu continue to grin innocently up at him. The two continue to have a grin and glare competition still Ulquiorra sighed and went to smack Grimmjow's head, Grimmjow yelped in pain as he glared up at his younger cousin while little Taisetsu giggles and claps his hand.

Grimmjow sighed and got up with the toddler in his arms who looked confuse at him as Grimmjow had put the toddler in Hailbel's arms who blinked in confuse at him. "His yours to take care off! I don't want to go to another one of his prank and trouble so his all yours to baby-sit with.. I'm out of here." Grimmjow said as he left the room. Hailbel glance down in her arms as little Taisetsu looked up in confuse and awe at her before giving her one of his sweet, innocent smile. "Hi." He said playfully. Hailbel couldn't help but smile at the little toddler in her arms as she said.

"Hello, my name Hailbel!." She said as little Taisetsu giggle and claps his hand. Everyone in the meeting room stared in shock at her and the little devil. So Hailbel ended up baby-sitting little Taisetsu.

When Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came to check on Taisetsu in Hailbel's they where surprise to see the little devil where behaving with the girls. "What the heck?" Grimmjow asked in disbelieve as his mouth gaped mouth. "H-How come he's not giving you any trouble while baby-sitting him?" Grimmjow asked in confused. Mila Rose rolls her eyes at the Sexta and said.

"Well he didn't cause any trouble.. In fact he has been good the rest of the day… All we did was read stories book to him and play with him a little and when we left him on the playpen and went back, he was still there playing with his toys, I don't know how can he be a troublesome to take care off? I think you men's are just really sucked at handling him? Well mostly Grimmjow is? Cause I doubted if Ulquiorra and Stark aren't any good at handling the prince!" She said her point.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra just stared their in disbelieve and silent since they couldn't say anything. "I think he just hate you guys or just really love you guys to cause some trouble, either that or it the latter? I means Ichigo-sama and Aizen-sama did inform all of us that he never cause his them some trouble!" Apacci said. "That because Aizen-sama and Ichigo-sama are his parents, I wonder how he'll behave if it Ichigo-sama's family members where the one to baby-sit him?" Shawlong said.

Grimmjow snap out for his thought and turn to Shawlong who was with the girls and asked as he blinks his eyes. "What are you doing here? Should you be doing your duty else where?" He asked as Shawlong shrugged. "Well then, here you go, he been feed already, all you guys have to do is put him to bed." Hailbel said as she hand the toddler to Grimmjow who looked up at him with an evil smirk. Grimmjow was about to prostate but one for Hailbel's look made him re-think and sighed as he and Ulquiorra walk out of the girl's room and went to the nursery room to put the toddler in his cribs.

Little Taisetsu frowned up at his baby-sitter and pouted. "No sleep, me want to play.." He said as he pouted, Grimmjow glared. "No, bed time, now! It almost your bed-time anyway, so stays there and sleeps." He said, little Taisetsu frowned as he pouted up at his baby-sitter and said. "I don't you!" he said Grimmjow blinked before glaring. "The feeling is mutual, brat!" He said as he earns a smack to the head from his younger cousin from it before they left. Little Taisetsu blinked before frowned as he looked up at his cribs and smiled as he started to climb out of his cribs carefully, When he was out of his cribs any went to the slight open door and push it quietly as he went out of the room and went elsewhere.

When Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came back to check on him they found the cribs empty as they widened their eyes in shock, surprise and disbelieve. "What the heck? Did he climb off of his cribs?. But he's only like what? 18 month old?" Grimmjow asked in disbelieve while UIquiorra groaned. "Actually some of the 18 months old baby already knows how to climb off their cribs already." Ulquiorra said as he added. "Look like we should ask Aizen-sama to put a gate it his door room so he won't go else where if he already know who to climb off the cribs!" Ulquiorra said Grimmjow groaned. "Look like we have to fine him before boss and Ichigo get back!" He said as the two soon went to look for the little troublemaker.

1 hour later.

They been looking for him for 1 hour now and still could not fine the little devil, they where about to give up still they saw one of the room where slight open as they went toward it to fine little Taisetsu was with Gin and tousen, of all the people. Gin looked up when he saw Taisetsu's baby-sitter and frowned at them. "Hello Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, shouldn't ya two be baby-sitting little Taisetsu?" he asked as they eyed the toddler who were chewing on one of his chewing toys. "We did put him ta his cribs fer nap time but when we came back he wasn't there." Grimmjow said. "Oh? Ya mean he climb off his cribs? My, my, maybe what Stark said about ya being a trouble mark was right, little Taisetsu, yer mama and dada won't like it if they hear this?" Gin said.

"No, it should be with Grimmjow, I think he just failed in keeping an eye at the little prince.." Tosuen said making Grimmjow to growl in anger at him as Taisetsu giggle and claps his hand before yawning tiredly. Gin glance down and saw the little Toddler lead rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawned before nuzzle on his uncle lap and felt asleep. Both adult sighed in relief. "Eh? Well here ya go, ya should put him in his cribs. And don't worries I won't tell ta Sosuke that he been making trouble on ya two." Gin said. "Gin.." Tousen warned as Gin wave a hand at him. "Oh don't worry.. At lest little Taisetsu is safe so it fine! Here go and put him to bed.." Gin said as he hand the toddler to Ulquiorra as the two went to tackle the sleeping toddler back in his cribs in the nursery room.

When Grimmjow and Ulquiorra left with the toddler? Tousen groaned. "I can't believe you just let's them go?" Tousen said. "Oh hush now it fine! Nee come on and let's see if it really true that little Taisetsu being climbing off of his cribs!" Gin said as he got up and went to the security room.

When Sosuke and Ichigo came back before dinner they went to the nursery room to check on their son and saw their eldest son sound asleep, they smiled as they kiss their son forehead before heading out of the nursery room as Ichigo close the door quietly, Gin went toward them. "Nee, Taichou, Ichigo-chan, would ya two spread a minute with me and Tousen? There something ya should see regardless of Taisetsu.." He said as the two couple glance at each other before nodding their head and follow Gin to the security system room as Gin went toward and turned on some of the video cameras and played what they had recorded from where they were set up.

They were placed all over the mansion and soon a video recording this after showed. They saw a video recorded of where Grimmjow had tackle their son to bed in his cribs as they watched. .

"No sleep, me want to play.." Their son said as he pouted at his baby-sitter, Grimmjow glared. "No, bed time, now! It almost your bed-time anyway, so stays there and sleeps." He said, little Taisetsu frowned as he pouted up at his baby-sitter and said. "I don't like you!" he said Grimmjow blinked before glaring. "The feeling is mutual, brat!" He said as he earns a smack to the head from his younger cousin from it before they left. Little Taisetsu blinked before frowned as he looked up at his cribs and smiled as he started to climb out of his cribs carefully, When he was out of his cribs any went to the slight open door and push it quietly as he went out of the room and went elsewhere.

Both the couple gasped in surprise, shock and disbelieve, their 18 month old son climbed out of his cribs? On his own? ON HIS OWN?

"H-How? Since when did he start climbing out of his cribs?" Sosuke asked in disbelieve. "Never mind about that dear… Where did he learn to say: 'I don't like you' to anyone?" Ichigo asked in shock. "We never teach him to say that!.. Well not in front of him! And had no intention of teaching him that kind of words!" Ichigo asked. Gin shrugged. "He probable heard and learns it from someone?" He said. Both the couple sighed. "Look like where going to have to get him his own 'big boy' bed soon if he already started to climb out of his cribs, mother did suggest it, but I think will just have to wait still he is ready enough to move in to a new bed." Souske said.

"SOUSKE! Aren't you even worried that our son just said something not nice?" Ichigo asked in disbelieve at his husband who seem to do mind their eldest son saying something like that?

Sosuke blinked his eyes before shrugging. "He's a child dear; I doubted if he even knows what he was saying." Sosuke said as he added. "Well at lest he never said something like that to us? It would be more hurtful to hear your own child said that to you, now wouldn't it?" he asked as Ichigo sighed. "I can't believe you? But I guess your right, is better if he said it to someone else and not on us I guess.." Ichigo said. "So what Grimmjow and the others said about Taisetsu causing trouble when were not around where true?" Sosuke said as he saw another video of month ago when little Taisetsu was 13 month old.

After the whole watching the video of their eldest son prank? The two couple went back to check on their son and to their surprise they saw little Taisetsu climbing out of his cribs again. Ichigo groaned quietly and said firmly yet softly. "Taisetsu… What are you think your doing, dear?" he asked Taisetsu stopped climbing down his cribs half way as he made a sound that seem to be like 'ah-oh!',

He glanced back and saw his mother and father frowned in disappointment at him as his mother's had his arms around his hips and where tapping his foot on the floor quietly, he got down to his cribs and give his cuteness yet innocent look on his face as his parents frowned even more. "Don't give me that look Taisetsu, is not nice." Ichigo said. Taistsu frowned. "Mama?" he asked in confuse. Ichigo sighed, he could never be made at his little precious so he went toward his son and said. "You been a bad boy, daddy and I told you to be good while were away and your not doing it? And no more climbing out of your cribs sweetheart, you have us worried a lot.. What if you get hurt?" Ichigo said as little Taisetsu looked up. "Sorry.' He mumbles in regret.

Ichigo sighed. Souske went toward his son and bend down to level his son and said. "As long as you promise you would not climb off your cribs we won't get anger, okay?" Sosuke said. "Okay.." Taisetsu mumble. Sosuke smiled and kissed his son forehead. "Good." He said as he picked up his son. "Sosuke I think it time we should give him his own big boy bed and a gate to block the door to prevent him from going out of his room on his own?" Ichigo suggested. "I sure… But I don't know I about the changing his cribs into a big boy bed? I mean we still are not sure if he's ready enough to sleep on his own in his big boy bed?" Sosuke said.

"Alright, why don't we try it and see if he'll like it? Then we can deiced to wear his mother comfortable?" Ichigo said as Sosuke nodded while rocking their son back to sleep. A few more rocking their son was finally back asleep as Sosuke put the little one back in his cribs.

The next day, Sosuke had re-placed little Taisetsu cribs into a toddler bed, the one with a raillery to support and preventing him from falling off of his bed? To Ichigo and Sosuke surprise the son seem to do mind his new bed, in fact he was okay with which they sighed in relief and were happy about it.

9 month later..

Is was a lovely spring day in the month of Aprils 10th, on Ichigo's 9 month pregnancy, Ichigo wasn't duet yet still another day, they were in Sosuke's office today alone with little Taisetsu who was now 19 month old, he was in the playpen area playing with his toys, while Sosuke was busy doing some paper work, Ichigo his mother was busy reading a book on the coach. They heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Sosuke said not brothering to look up and continue to do his paper work.

Gin came in and peak his head and said. "Hello Taichou! Sorry ta brother ya but… Ukitake-san and Shunsui-san are here ta visit!" Gin said. "Eh? Uncle Ukitake and Shunsui?" Ichigo asked. Gin nodded his head. "Ah, they here ta visit ya and talk talks some business stuff with Souske." He said, Ichigo shrugged. "Alright, bring them in, Gin.. and please take Taisetsu with you and play with him while Ichigo and I are busy talking business stuff with them." Sosuke said as Gin nodded. "Sure!" he said and went toward the toddler who looked confuse at him as Gin picked up the toddler and went out of the room.

When Gin and their son was out of the room and ear shots as Ukitake and Shunsui came in. "Ah, hello uncle Ukitake, Shunsui." Ichigo said as he smiled up at his two uncle, well they were his father's friend and had grow used to calling the two his uncle. "Hello Ichigo, and my look how big you are? Your duet this month are you not?" Ukitake asked as Ichigo blushed and chuckle and nodded his head while rubbing his pregnant stomach. "Ah, yes.. but that will be tomorrow.. " He said. "Oh?" Ukitake said. "Well, how little Taisetsu react to this? About him going to be a big brother soon?" Ukitake asked. Ichigo chunckle. "Oh his very excited and can't wait to see his little brother or sister soon." Ichigo said. "Oh? So you two don't know what your second child gender is?" Ukitake asked as Ichigo smiled and shook his head.

"No, we want it to be a surprise, though were happy with whatever our second child.." Ichigo said. "Ah, I see.." Ukitake said as they soon began to talk about business stuff, to say the less? Ukitake and Shunsui where happy enough that Sosuke was willing to cooperated in working with the Soul Society company. Ichigo was delight to hear that his husband was willing to help his family company as and was also will to be the Soul Society second hand in command. Ichigo was even promoted as one of the Soul Society captain when the child was born or when he is ready enough to take the job? He was giving the 5th division to him to handle with.

Souske was okay with it so long as his wife (Ichigo) were happy and where okay in working with his family company.

The next day?

Ichigo had been thrust back and forth in the bed in pain for over an hour now, he had taken off his short and underwear while warping his lower part with the white blanket, his contraction was getting worst each minute and he know that it was time, he gripped his hold on the bed sheet as he gritted his teeth in pain and refuse to scream in pain, his husband was in his office room at their mansion, he had refused going to the hospital and had the baby there for fear of going through like when he give birth to Taisetsu as his twins came in without any warning and making him embarrass again. 'Oh gosh! It's so painfully.. Nn..' he thought and moaned in pain. Soon he felt the baby head with to his pelvis as he shiver in freight as he began to breathe, he wasn't going to panic, he wasn't going to panic, he thought as he felt the baby continue to go downward at his pelvis as he felt wet flowing down his lower part and know that his water just broke.

He took a deep breathe. 'Well this is it!.. I know that it's might be out of character for me but this contraction and all is just so painful to bear.' He thought as he gritted his teeth before screaming in pain really loud. Everyone in the mansion his scream of pain inside his and Sosuke's bedroom as Stark and Ulquiorra came inside in a panic and worried as they went to the bed and saw Ichigo gripping the bed sheet and was panting heavily and saw the bed was wet. They widened their eyes and gasped. "I-Ichigo-sama.. W-What wrong?" Stark asked worriedly and fright. Ichigo panted heavily and peak one eye and saw Stark and Ulquiorra in front of him as he moaned in pain.

"G-GO call S-Sosuke.. NOW!" he half scream half moaned in pain, just then the door bursted open as Sosuke came inside when he heard his wife screaming through out the mansion and went toward the bed and looked worried. "Ichigo?" he asked. "S-Sosuke… T-The baby… I think is time!.. And m-my water just broken an hour ago—Nn!." Ichigo said before gritting his teeth the baby head was really in his pelvis now going downward to his entrance. "SHIT! Sorry but I'm going to starts pushing.. Now!" He said as he spread his legs wide and began to push the baby out without any warning.

Everyone in the Sosuke's bedroom all panicked as Sosuke order one of his men to call his mother quickly, soon enough Unohana came and take in as she went toward Ichigo who were still continue to push the baby head. Sosuke was soon beside his wife comforting and encoring him to continue pushing their second child, good thing that their eldest child was at school today, he didn't want little Taisetsu to see his mother like this, in pain. He began to push and push hard and in pain still the baby head was out, Sosuke continue to encourage him in pushing the child out, once the baby head was out? He began to push for the shoulder come on, after a few more hours of pushing the baby was completely out as they heard his first cry, Ichigo slopped on the bed and panted heavily.

"Congratulation you two, is another health baby boy." Unohana said. Ichigo blinked before broken into a smile and sat down to see his second son in Unohana's arms who was wrapped the little one in a neat blue blanket before handling the infant to his awaiting mother's arms.

When the baby was finally in his arms? He started in awe and gasped in joy, his second son had his orange hair and his honey brown eyes. He couldn't help it but to smile, Sosuke peaked on his wife arms and saw their second child and blink his eyes before broken into a smile and went to stroke the infant check that nuzzle from his touch and looked up at his father with that sparkling fire in his eyes like what his mother had. And made him think of his little happiness.

"Kou.." Sosuke said as Ichigo looked up at his husband in confuse. "Kou? As in Happiness?" Ichigo asked as Sosuke nodded. "Ah, he does remind me of happiness when I look at his eyes, it had that fire that sparks in the lightly with happiness… So.. Let's name him Kou.." Souske said. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile and agree with his husband chosen name and nodded his head. "Ah.. Let's name him Kou, Kou Aizen.." Ichigo said as he smiled down at his second son in his arms that began to yawn and went to sleep.

After that everyone patched ichigo up and clean him and the newborn infant, Ulquiorra had changed the bed sheet with a new one in Sosuke and Ichigo's bedroom to where Ichigo's went in labor as they Ichigo back in their bed carefully and hand him the sleep infant in his arms, just then the front door of Sosuke and Ichigo's busted open as little Taisetsu alone with his two bodyguard.

The first thing that Taisetsu noticed was his mother's flat stomach and his baby brother in his mother's arms as he went toward them. His nanny and bodyguard follow suit, as Sosuke lifted his eldest son and put him in the bed beside his mother who had his baby brother in his arms.

"Hello Taisetsu, mama like you too mean with your baby brother, his name is Kou mean happiness." Ichigo said as Taisetsu looked up at his mother then at his baby brother and blinked his eyes, as the newborn baby looked at his big brother and blink his eyes before broken into a smile. Taisetsu couldn't help but to smile back at his baby brother and wave a hand and said. "Hi.." he said softly which both of his parents chuckle. Ichigo sighed in relief.

He was glad that his two sons would get alone just fine and it seems that his eldest son had grown a liking to his baby brother. A smile grace on his face as his joy the happy moment that he had in front of him, even Sosuke was glad to see that his two sons was getting alone just fine.

"Mama… Kou had your hair and eyes, why don't I?" the little toddler asked, Grimmjow couldn't help but to chuckle quietly beside Ulquiorra. The two couple where silently by that statement, they didn't know how to explain to their son about that by not confusing him or making him upset.

"That's because you had your daddy looks, little Taisetsu.." Nel said. Taisetsu blinked before shrugged. "Okay.." he said and went back to admire his baby brother. Both couple sighed in relief.

'Thanks goodness, save by the Nel!' both couple thought as they continue to talk and admire their second son in his mother's arms.

TBC…

Me: Wee! Aww.. XD aww their second child is so cute~ T3T is a Ichigo's jr! weeh! XD now I wonder how Kugo and Kairya going to react with their second baby? XDD

Ichigo: …

Sosuske: *playing with his second child.*

Grimmjow: … So?... now the second one is born? Can you stop them from letting us be little Taisetsu's personal punching bag and baby-sitter?

Me: hmm… Let's me think about it?... No…

Grimmjow: O_O *glare at kor-chan then starts to aim his Cero at her.*

Me: O_O OH SHIT! *run for her life again!*

Gin: Well then read and review everyone? This story isn't over yet stll- *got clapped by Kor-chan's hand to not say the secret to everyone and glare at him.*

Me: Don't say it! It a secret! DX

Gin: Fine, fine! Well then read and review everyone! Bai-bai!

Ichigo: What was the secret about?

Gin: Oh, nothing to worried about Ichigo, you'll fine out soon any way! XDD well then bai-bai again everyone and see you all on the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20:Kugo & Kairya meet little Kou

An: Hello! I;m back with chapter 20 of Breathe of Life, hope you all will like this? And please tell me what you all think of this chapter? Oh and before we get on to the story? I would like to inform everyone that I made Polls on my profile, so please vote there and choice what you guys want me to do after and when I finish this story, okay?

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 20: Kugo and Kairya meet little Kou!

1 month later

It been 1 month now after Ichigo birth with little Kou their second child, little Taisetsu who is 20 month old had grown a big and huge bone and liking to his baby brother to his parents shock and surprise, well mostly Ichigo was shocked by it since he thought that his eldest son would grown jealous with his younger baby brother who will get the most attention but he was wrong, it seem that little Taisetsu know and understand well that no matter what? Their mother's both loved them even thought that Ichigo was busy tending to his baby brother.

It was the weekend as Ichigo was in Taisetsu and Kou's room, and yes the parents deiced to put the two brothers in one room for the meantime still it was time for them to be separated, both parents wanted the two sons to get alone well so they thought 'why not make them shared a room?' so here he was breast feeding his second son in the rocking chair and was humming a song while looking down at his second child who were awake and was looking up at him while latching on his mother's flat breast as he smiled down at the infant in his arms.

Little Taisetsu was playing with his toys while glancing at his mother once in a while and couldn't help but to noticed his mother's breast feeding his baby brother for almost a month now and couldn't help but to be confuse about it as to why his mother's was breastfeeding his baby brother and got up and went toward his mother and asked.

"Mama." He called as Ichigo looked up and glanced at his eldest child while continuing to feed his second child. "Yes, sweetie?" he asked. "Mama, why Kou doing that?" he asked as he pointed at his mother's manly chest. Ichigo blinked before realizing what his eldest son means.

"Oh, you mean drinking on mama's breast?" he asked as Taisetsu nodded. "Well it because mama feeding him since his hungry, dear." He said as he added.

"Your baby brother is drinking his milk to his mama's breast." He explained. Taisetsu blinked. "Eh? Milk? But can't he drink milk in bottle?" he asked. Ichigo chuckle. "No he can't, not yet." He said. "Why?" Taisetsu asked. Ichigo thought of it before answering.

"It's because newborn baby and month old aren't allowed yet to be bottle feeding still they are a bit older like you.. You were the same when you were this small, and that mama use to feed you through his breast when you where a baby too." He said.

"Oh, okay.. Can I drink milk from you too, mama?" he asked. Ichigo thought of it. "I don't know, sweetie, let's ask grandma if is okay for you too, okay?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't sure if it's was okay for a 24 month old toddler to still drink milk from their mother when they already been used to bottle and formula milk.

"Okay… Where Dada?" he asked. Ichigo smiled and ruffle his eldest son head and said. "Daddy busy at work today sweetie.. He won't be home still nighttime." He said.

Taisetsu frowned when his mother said that daddy was busy. Ichigo couldn't help but to chuckle. "Why? Do you miss daddy already?" he asked as little Taisetsu nodded his head cutely at him as he chuckle again.

There's was no denying on how Taisetsu was so ached to his father and grown to love and respected his father greatly and dearly. When little Kou was done drinking from his mother's milk?

He pull off and nuzzle his head on his mother's breast at a sight of being sleepy as he began to yawn and close his eyes, Ichigo looked down and saw his second son had closed his eyes and went to sleep as Ichigo smiled and got up as he put the infant on the cribs next to him and cover the baby with a blankets, he bend his head down to kissed Kou's forehead.

When he was done tending to his second son, he went toward Taisetsu and picked up the toddler in his arms and said. "Well now it time for your nap time too little one." He said as he laid his eldest son in his 'big boy' bed and covers him with blanket and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep." He said soon little Taisetsu began to yawn as his eyes felt heavy and began to close them as he mumble. "Love you mama." He mumbles as Ichigo chuckle quietly and kissed his eldest son forehead before getting up and turns off the light and went out.

The next day..

Kugo and Kairya came for visit in a long time after their business trips at US for the past half month now to see their second newborn son. Kugo and Kairya stared in awe and jealously at their cousin/brother who had a son who looked like Ichigo, well an Ichigo's junior actually.

They where all in the living room, Sosuke was giving his trademark smirk of victory as the two glared dagger at him, they where beyond jealousy that he had a second child that looked so much like his mother, the person they used to love and dated.

The infant was in Sosuke's arms while Ichigo was tending to their eldest child need upstairs in the nursery room. Little Kou was awake and was looking up at his father. Both Kugo and Kairya wanted to glare at the infant in Sosuke's arms but they couldn't bring themselves to do so, since the little one looked so much like Ichigo, the person they loved the most.

Who was now married and had a family with Sosuke their cousin and brothers. Sosuke couldn't help but to cooked an eyebrow at his cousin and brothers. "What the matter you two?" he asked as he smirked both Kugo and Kairya simple just glared at him making the atmosphere to felt a little heaving as little Kou made a sound something like discomfort and began to cry in his father's arms.

Souske sighed and went to clam his second son, just then Ichigo came in from the living room and saw their second child crying in his father's arms as he sighed and went toward his husband and snatched the infant carefully from Sosuke's arms and hushes his crying.

"Shh, now little Kou, mama here.." Ichigo said. When little Kou hear and sense his mother near and holding him? He snuggled closer to Ichigo's breast and began to latch on Ichigo's clothed chest.

"Oh! You're hungry?" Ichigo said as he smiled and excused himself to go feed his son and went to the nursery room to feed his youngest son.

"Can we kill you?" the two asked as Sosuke cooked and eyebrow at them. "Why? What for?" he asked. "For having a second child that looked so much like, dear Ichigo!" Kairya said. Sosuke shook his head. "You two still can not get over that Ichigo and I are together now and had a child?" he asked as the two just glared at him. The three continue to having and smirk and glare competition still Ichigo came back.

"Oh.. Huh?" Ichigo asked as he looked confuse at the three adult men he loved dearly where glaring at each other. Sosuke blinked then turned to his wife. "Ah.. Oh? Where little Kou?" he asked. Ichigo smiled. "Upstairs asleep in his cribs alone with Taisetsu who is asleep in his bed as well." He said as he went too sat beside his husband.

"Oh… Sosuke I forgot to tell you? Since it's the weekend and the rest of your guardian are out at the mall for their day off… I was thinking… Can we let's Kugo and Kariya to baby-sit both Taisetsu and little Kou? While where out to watch the play tonight?" Ichigo asked as he added.

"Since they are here and available? Well?" he asked his husband as he looked up at Sosuke who thought of it and glanced to look at both Kugo and Kairya who glared at him. "Well..." Sosuke said. Ichigo give him a puppy dog eyes as he sighed. "I won't mind but you need to ask them if they want too?" Sosuke said.

Ichigo turned to look at the two and give them his pledging look as both Kugo and Kairya sweat drop before sighing in surrender and nodded their head. "Fine! Will baby sit the kids?" They both said as they saw Ichigo beamed.

Later that night, the couple when out of the house to watch the play that Ichigo wanted and been waited to see as the two (Kugo and Kairya) where left to baby-sit the two children of Sosuke and Ichigo's. When Kugo and Kairya baby-sit the two children of Sosuke's was a nightmare.

Taisetsu would off hide from them in a place where they couldn't fine him and little Kou would offend cry if his big brother was near or wasn't there beside him to make him felt safe from the two unknown people that he never meet before. It's took both Kugo and Kairya an hour to fine the little devil named Taisetsu who was hiding underneath his father's desk table in his office.

After their fun an games of looking for little Taisetsu. They where at the nursery room as Kugo where busy entertaining the toddler as the two where playing with the building block while Kairya where busy tending to the 1 month old little Kou who were crying non-stop. "Kou, what wrong?" he asked Taisetsu sighed and said.

"He don't like anyone, he only want mama or dada to hold him.." Taisetsu said. Both Kugo and Kairya sighed. "Funny your mother and I used to like each other before your mother meet your father… And I was hoping little Kou would like me too." Kairya sighed in disappointment.

"Eh? Mama and you?" Little Taisetsu asked as both Kairya and Kugo nodded. "Ahh, your mother and I used to be together before he meets your daddy that he fell in love and had you." Kugo asked as he looked up at the wall clock and saw that it was almost past 9pm. He sighed.

"Alright, bed time for you, you little devil." Kugo said as he pick up the toddler and get him changed before tackling the toddler in his bed. Kugo then went to snatch Kou carefully on Kairya's arms as little Kou stopped crying and looked up at Kugo and smiled. Kairya frowned while Kugo cooked an eyebrow at the infant only making the baby to smile widely.

Little Taisetsu watched his baby brother interact and couldn't help but to resemble his uncle Kugo and his father since they both had a brown hair and brown eyes and almost resemble. "Funny. He seems to be fine with me." Kugo said to Kairya. "That because you look so much likes dada, uncle Kugo." Taisetsu said. Kugo asked.

"Really?" he asked as Taisetsu nodded. Kairya blinked. "Kind to think of it, you and Sosuke do look alike.. It's probable because you two looked so much like your father. I meet both of you had his look expect that you only had a darker brown hair instead of a chestnut one like Sosuke had." Kairya said as he added. "Not to mention you had a darker shade of brown that almost close to black, unlike Sosuke who had a chocolate brown eye." Kairya said.

Kugo frowned. "We offend get mistaken as a twins once when we where children not to mention where the same age, the only thing make us different is our birthday." Kugo said. Soon the infant on Kugo arms yawned and nuzzle on his arms and fell asleep on his own, both Kugo and Kairya looked down to see the infant asleep.

Kugo smiled down at his second nephew in his arms before putting the infant in his cribs. When he was done putting the infant in the cribs he then stared at the toddler in the bed who was sitting down looking all cute and innocent as he said in a boarded way.

"And you sleep now." He said as Taisetsu give him the most cuteness puppy-dog-eye, Kugo just cooked an eyebrow at his eldest nephew and said. "That won't work on me anymore now sleep." He commanded as little Taisetsu pouted and slopped back on the bed and cover himself with the blanket and went to sleep.

Both Kugo and Kairya went out of the nursery room and went else where. At 11 pm the couple went back home. "Ah, your back?" Kairya asked as he teased his cousin (Sosuke) who glared at him while taking off his coat, Ichigo did the same and sighed when he saw his husband and his cousin-in-law Kairya where having one of their childish games of teasing and glaring again as he broke the tension in the living room before it get worst as he asked. "Well? How are my two little angles doing?" he asked.

Both Kugo and Kairya stared at him with a cooked eyebrow. 'Little angle my ass!' the both thought as they added. 'Taisetsu is a little devil in disguise like his father Sosuke when we were little, Kou… I dunno about him but he seems to be a little rascal! He peed on me while I was baby-sitting on him!' Kairya thought. Unknown to him Kugo had the same thought minions the peeing things.

"Well?" Ichigo asked again as both Kugo and Kairya shook their head. "N-No, they weren't any trouble at all.. So.. Huh.. Where going now.." They both said and head for the door, Kugo stopped half way through the door and turn around as he said. "Both little Taisetsu and baby Kou are sound asleep in their bedroom..." He said Ichigo smiled and called.

"Kugo wait!" He said as Kugo stopped walking out the door and turn around as Ichigo marched toward him and gave him a kiss on the check, Kairya gaped while Sosuke glared dagger at his older brother and was growling under his breathe. "Thanks for looking after my children… I give you a peak on the check as my 'thank you' for taking care of them while we were away.." He said before going to Kairya and did the same before back to his husband and hugged Sosuke as Sosuke hugged him back and glance to glare at the two who smirked in victory at him.

"Well then were going~" Kairya said in a sing sung before going out of the mansion alone with Kugo as they went to their respective car as they put a hand on their check to where Ichigo's kissed in and smiled in victory.

Back inside the mansion.

Sosuke couldn't believe it? His wife just gives his two ex-lovers a kiss on the check?

Ichigo noticed his discomfort look and frowned. "Sosuke, what with the look?" he asked as Sosuke looked down at his wife a lightly glared at him as Ichigo rolls his eyes at him. "Gee, quite being jealous would you? Doesn't a mean I give them a kiss on the check doesn't mean I still have a feeling for them? I'm yours and always will be, was married and had a kid already so stop being a jealousy bastard would you? Is isn't cute." He said.

Sosuke cooked an eyebrow at his wife and asked. "Me? Cute?" he asked as Ichigo nodded his head cutely at him as Sosuke blinked his eyes before smirking. "Heh? Really? I show you who cute.." Sosuke said as Ichigo made and epp sound and pushes away from his evil smirking lovely, handsome husband only to be pushes back in Sosuke's embrace as Sosuke stared to un-button his polo shirt, Ichigo squirm from his husband hold as he chest and nipples was exposed for his husband to lavish it.

Sosuke was about to go and attack his wife's exposed nipples when a cry could be heard in the nursery room as Sosuke groaned as Ichigo sighed in relief and got off of his husband hold and went to the nursery room to see little Kou crying.

He sighed and went toward the cribs and picked up the infant as his cradle him in his arms. When little Kou was in his mother's arms he began to nuzzle on his mother exposed chest and nipples before latched on it and began to drinking his milk on his mother's nipples.

Ichigo just smiled at his second son who began to drink his milk through his chest and went to sit down on the rocking chair while continuing to breastfeed his second child in his arms.

He looked to the other bed and saw his eldest child little Taisetsu sound asleep in his bed hugging a lion plushy which he named 'Kon' that his grandma Unohana give him.

When little Kou was done being feed he went to put the infant back in his cribs as he cover the little one with the blue blanket and bend down to give his youngest child a kiss on the forehead before going to Taisetsu's bed and sat down as he ruffle the toddler head before giving his eldest child a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

He went to his and Sosuke's bedroom chamber and saw his husband sitting on the bed wearing his reading glasses and was reading some books and he was already dress in his pajama. He sighed and went toward his husband, snatched the books that Sosuke was reading as Sosuke cooked an eyebrow at him as he just smiled at his husband before resting his head on Sosuke's masculine chest.

Sosuke couldn't help but to smile down at his wife and run his hand on Ichigo's head and ruffle it gently. "So how little Kou?" He asked. "Sound asleep, he was crying awhile ago cause he was hungry so I feed him before tackling him to his bed.. Taisetsu is sound asleep hugging his lion plushy.. Hey.. Sosuke.. Can we go on a vacation in my dad's place at Seiteri?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm.. I see why not.. But my I ask why?" he asked as Ichigo shrugged before answering. "Nothing.. I just missed my old hometown and wanted to know how everyone was doing there and… I missed my sister and dad.. We haven't see them every since Taisetsu and Kou was born.. So.. Can we? If you want we can bring the rest of your guardian?" he asked.

"Sure.. When do you want us to go?" he asked. "Why not this coming July? Is summer and I don't have any school this late June to July. Well?" He asked. "Sure, just let's me go and ask my secretary about it and inform her." He said as he went to kiss his wife in the lips.

After that the couple went to sleep.

On late June around June 20.

Kou was now 2 month old while Taisetsu was now 21 month old a toddler already, they where in his father's private car as they drive off to go to Seiteri to visit their grandpa and their two aunty. They had informed a few days ago to Ichigo's family that they where coming for a visit, Sosuke's bodyguard where on the other cars, they made it to Seiteri by night fall as Sosuke got out of driver seat as Ichigo follow suit and got out and went to open the back seat car and picked up the infant in his basket carrier as little Kou stir in his eyes and blink his eyes open before broking into smile and baby noisy. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile down at his youngest child.

While Sosuke went to get their eldest child who were asleep in the back seat of the car too as he cradle the sleeping toddler in his arms, just then another 3 expensive car parked beside Sosuke's as Grimmjow and the rest of Sosuke's bodyguard went out of their car and went to take all of their boss stuff out of the car as the couple went toward the front gate of Ichigo's family house as he rang the door bell.

Karin blinked her eyes and went toward to open the door as she did so she widening her eyes when she saw her older brother and his husband came for a visit alone with their two children in their arms. She blinked her eyes before broken into a fit of squealing and began to yell. "DAD! YUZU! ICHI-NII AND SOUSKE-NII AND THEIR KIDS ARE HERE TO VISIT US!" she yelled as the couple heard a loud dashing from upstairs as Ichigo sighed. 'Here is comes!' he thought as he hand his youngest son to his younger sister who gladly and carefully had her nephew in her arms as she looked up in confuse at his older brother.

Just then Isshin came rush toward Ichigo. "ICHIGO! MY BEAUTIFUL BELOVED MAMA SON IS FINALLY HERE—" Isshin didn't get to finish his sentenced when Ichigo kicked him hard to his stomach as he felt to the floor groaning in pain. "Nice kick my boy!" he said before passing out on the floor, Ichigo shook his head and went toward Karin to snatch the infant in his arms and cradle the little one in his arms, good thing that both of his children where heavy sleeper.

"Karinm hope you guys won't mind me and Sosuke spending our summer here still July?" he asked, Karin blinked as Yuzu squealed. "No, of course we won't mind nii-chan!.. So where will you be all staying?" She asked as she added when see saw the rest of Sosuke's bodyguard. "Oh! Don't worry about Sosuke's bodyguard, they will be staying in a hotel that Sosuke already booked for them and for me, Sosuke and the children? We'll be staying here at home, hope you don't mind?" he asked as the twins shook their head.

"Not at all nii-chan, we would like to have you! Come on in and make yourself at home you two!" Yuzu said as both the couple sighed in relief. Grimmjow smiled as they where done putting their boss's luggages and the kid's bag as the rest of the Guardian went out expect for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Well, where going now boss! Call if ta need a lift ta go anyway tomorrow?" He said as Sosuke nodded his head, Grimmjow grinned and nodded before he left he couldn't help but to stare down at Isshin who was flat lying on the floor. He sweatdrop before saying. "Ah, what about Isshin-sama, sir? Do you want me ta put him in the coach?" he asked as Sosuke blinked his head before glancing at his wife who was carrying their youngest son in his arms, he was about to say something when Ichigo cut him off by saying.

"No, leave him be.. He'll be fine." Ichigo said in a causal tone, like it was like he already gotten use to this? Grimmjow shrugged before saying. "Suit yerself!. Bye boss, Ichigo-sama." He said before leaving the house as he close the front door as everyone inside the house heard the car engine stared as it drove off.

"So… Where will you and Sosuke be sleeping, nii-chan?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo smiled. "We'll be staying in my old bedroom, Yuzu." He said as Yuzu smiled and nodded her head before going up to prepare and fix Ichigo's bedroom, while Karin when to fix them some tea to join. Sosuke had place his eldest son in the coach behind him who were still sound asleep while Ichigo went and began to breastfeed the youngest one.

Later that evening the couple went to bed as Ichigo had tackle the infant in the small cribs that his father had set up in his room while Sosuke placed their eldest child in Ichigo's bed, they where going to have to sleep together alone with their eldest child in Ichigo's bed. When Ichigo was done tackling the baby in his cribs he went toward the bed and crawled as he lay on the bed, ruffling his eldest son head who were still asleep while Sosuke had begin reading a novel books in his arms.

Ichigo looked at his handsome husband and couldn't help but to smile and said. "Night, Sosuke." He said, Sosuke turn to look at him and smile. "Night dear." He said as Ichigo smiled before lying down on the bed as he warped his arms around his eldest child waist and drifted off to sleep. Sosuke continue to admire his wife and his son before going back to read his books in silent.

TBC..

Me: Well… That was something?

Ichigo: you're lucky that I don't get to kill you right now since this story isn't anything that will piss me off.

Me: *shrugged and sweatdrop*.. ah.. Okay..

Gin: *chuckle.* Well then.. How long will this story last Kor-chan?

Me: I dunno? 4 more chapters to go? O.o

Gin: *sweatdrop* Well then read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this chapter? Bai-bai! ^_^


	21. Chapter 21:Summer fun and trouble!

AN: I'm back with chapter 21 of Breathe of life everyone and sorry for the long wait! Erkm… By the way I'm already starting to make an Vampire Aizichi mpreg and will post it once the first chapter is done, please read that one too once it posted up! ^^

Oh and I'm a bit sad that no one vote on my polls in my profiles. :/

PS: I'm not going to upload the next chapter without any review to encourage me to continue this story! So everyone please review and tell what you all think of this chapter? And sorry for the long wait! :P

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead to complications. Hiding from his lover, what will he do now that he's made a big mistake that could lead to a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc...

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 21: Summer fun and trouble!

It been a few week now that Sosuke and Ichigo had come and stay in Seitrei to spend their summer in Ichigo's house. They where in a restore that Isshin picked, Ichigo was inside the restore house since their second son weren't allowed to be exposed to heat of the sun, is what his mother said, Unohana had come to Seitrei the next day when they arrival here in Seitrei a few week ago too.

Sosuke was with his eldest son playing in the beach while Ichigo looked out the wind of the inn as he tend to his youngest son need, breastfeeding him as he looked out the window and couldn't help but to chuckle at his husband and eldest son playing out in the sun, splashing water at each other and playing chase. He shook his head and went too looked down and focuses on his youngest child in his arms.

The infant was busying latching and drinking his milk through his mother's flat manly chest as he looked up, admiring his mother's beauty. When he pull out and turn his head to fully look up at his mother and smiled. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile down at his youngest child and nuzzles his nose on his son's tiny tummy earning him a happy squeal from his youngest son.

"You're happy cause mammy feed you, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are!" Ichigo cooed, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nnoitra couldn't help but to stare weirdly at their boss wife who were playing and making a fool out of himself by talking to his infant youngest son, who can't even understand what the heck he was saying or talking about. They shook their head. They where stuck to keep an eye on him for the meantime.

Unohana came toward Ichigo and said. "Dear, why don't you join your husband and little Taisetsu in the water dear?" She asked as Ichigo give her his one of a kind smile and shook his head. "Nah, I'll stay here to keeps an eye at this little tyke… He'll probable doesn't want to be left alone." He said. Unohana sighed. "I know how you feel but you really do need some time-off with baby-sitting your youngest child! Here let's kaa-san take care of him." She said as she snatched the infant carefully in Ichigo's arms.

"But—" Ichigo tried to prostrated only to earn ad frown from Unohana. "No but! That an order for your doctor! Now go on~! Shoo~" She said playfully as Ichigo chuckles quietly as he give his youngest son a kiss on the forehead and went to kiss his mother-in-law in the check before heading out the inn to join his husband and eldest child.

By late afternoon they went back inside their stayed inn and saw little Kou asleep in his small cribs while Ulquiorra keeps an eye at him. Ichigo smiled and went toward his youngest son and saw him sound peaceful, sleeping his in little cribs. He bends down and kissed his youngest son's forehead. Little Taisetsu went toward his mother and peaked on the cribs to see his baby brother sound asleep. Even Sosuke went to peak on the cribs to fine their youngest child sound asleep.

Sosuke couldn't help but to run his finger on his sleeping son's checked in a playful manner. After that both Ichigo alone with Sosuke and their son went to have a family bath in Sosuke and Ichigo's shared bathroom. After the bath? The three went downstairs to have some along time with the rest of the family members alone with Sosuke's bodyguard.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra alone with Shinji was playing cards games on the other table while, Kugo, Kairya and the rest where in the other side of the table having a tea party. Sosuke blinked his eyes as he put little Taisetsu down on the floor who looked confuse up at his father as Sosuke smiled down at him and ruffles his head. Ichigo on the other hand was carrying their youngest son, little Kou who was now awake and was making babies noisy to get an attention.

Ichigo couldn't help but to respond to his noise and cooing with him, making little Kou to coo more louder then before. Everyone head where in his direction as they stared weirdly at him who was standing their while playing with his youngest son in his arms and was chuckling when the infant respond back by cooing randomly.

"Uh… Someone is happy today.." Renji taunted as he added while smirking. "Someone by the nickname goes: Berry-head." Renji said as Ichigo glared at him when he mentions his nicked name. "Renji, stop teasing your cousin, his married and had a family and more mature now, so act like it!" Renji's mother said as Renji rolls his eyes.

"Hey! I'm still young and a teenager! I still want to spend my life as a kid, unlike someone who—" Renji stopped his ranting when Ichigo had hand his youngest child to Ulquiorra who looked confuse at his boss's wife who placed the child in his arm's carefully as Ichigo began to attack and dragged Renji out of the house.

Taisetsu couldn't help but to giggle when he heard his uncle Renji screamed a loud yelp of pain as there hear a loud punch and smack somewhere outside the hotel room they were staying. Everyone shook their head in disbelieve at the two teenager who were making a commotion outside the room, they could even hear some people (Mostly teen around the two age) giggling and encouraging Ichigo to beat the shit out of his poor older cousin, while some teenager (mostly female where frowning upon the two teenager boys who were fighting outside.

When the commotion outside died down? They heard the front door to the hotel apartment room open as they saw Ichigo, smiling in victory as they heard Renji screamed a loud moan outside the door as they couldn't help but to sweat drop at it.

After that everyone had their dinner together as one big family, alone with Renji who had a huge black eye on his life eyes and a bruise on his neck and left shoulder from Ichigo's attack and beating awhile ago.

The next day?

Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Keigo, Mizuiro, Uyruu, Toshiro and Chad where left to baby-sit the toddler named: Taisetsu, the parents (Sosuke and Ichigo) didn't trust well to left their youngest son who were still 2 month old to them, especially to Renji, while the two couple where out on a date, while Sosuke and Ichigo had left their youngest child to the care of Unohana and some of the adult, at lest with them they know that little Kou would be in good care while they were out on a date somewhere in the Seiteri.

So the 8 were left to deal with their eldest child for the day, Grimmjow and the rest of Sosuke's bodyguard had refuse to join them in baby-sitting the little devil, even Kugo and Kairya had refuse as well, saying that they have some business to attend today, when it's true is actually not.

Not to mention, Ukitake has also left his two sons in Renji and Toshiro's care, Ukitake was Toshiro's uncle from his father's side who died in a car accident leaving his mother (Rangiku) to raise him, herself. Toshiro's father died when he was 8 years old, it was his violin recital and it was raining hard that night, his father had promise to come to his recital even if he came late, but along his driving a truck that was driving to fast and wasn't paying any attention to where it he was driving in the empty street that night as the unknown truck hit his car real fast, his father got smashing and hit in the center, making half of his body missing from the harsh impact of the truck crush.

Some of the reporter or the police said that the truck driver was probable too drunk to noticed him in a high speed drive. While some say that the driver of the truck did it on purpose, it was weird enough that the truck driver didn't died while Toshiro's father was the one who died among the two considering the truck driver hit the tree while driving out of control.

Well enough about that? Renji and the others where sating in the children playground in the park of Seiteri, Yumichika was busy tenting to his hair while Ikkaku was busy playing with his cellphone and Toshiro was reading some novel books, leaving Renji and Chad to keep an eye at the toddler in the swing while Keigo was out else where flirting with the ladies. Mizuiro was any better, he was busy making some phone call to his girlfriend, well one of his girlfriend actually.

"Man…. How did we end up, baby-sitting little Taisetsu?" Renji asked himself than anyone. "Hmm.., Good question… Why did we even agree to baby-sit Taisetsu in the first place?" Mizuiro asked not keeping his eyes away from his cellphone. "Probable everyone where to lazy to prostate to Ichigo and Sosuke about it?" Uyruu said.

Everyone stared weirdly at him. "Well if you already know that we or none of us want to baby-sit the little tyke then why didn't you just voice it out our thought to them?" Renji asked as Uyruu just shrugged it. "I was busy with something." He said. Renji snorted. "Yea right? To busy to gawk at that pink haired dude named Szayel Apollo Grantz, one of Ichigo's husband bodyguards. Who were older then us, teenager!" Renji pointed out as he saw Uyruu shoot him a hard glare that he just ignored it.

"One: For your information you were also busy admiring your boyfriend who came for a visit awhile ago before he left, you imbecile! And secondly: Ichigo's husband was older then him too, you moron!." Uyruu said making some of the mother to gasp and cover their young child ears and was shooting glare at the two teenagers who shrugged from their glare.

"Teenager this day had no manner and respect and role model for the young one!" One mother said as she dragged her child away from the teens who were near the swing with a 21 month older toddler on the swing, giggling as the child swing back and forth by himself from the toddler swing in the park. "You think Ichigo and Sosuke are having another go and had a third? They did told us to baby-sit Taisetsu and they also told uncle Isshin to baby-sit little Kou while they were out on a date? Who known they might be at it again? You know? Convincing to have a third child?." Renji asked.

"I don't think so.. I mean Ichigo isn't that stupid enough to have another third child while his second child is only 2 month old.. They probable just want to have some time-off in taking care of their children and need to get always for awhile; they do seem to need it lately." Uyruu said. "Point taken." Renji said. "Ren-Ren!" little Taisetsu called his uncle.

"What is it?" Renji asked as he turns around to glance at his nephew who was smiling back at him while swinging on the swing and said. "Where mama?" he asked. Renji blinked once, twice before sighed and said. "Your mother is out with your father on a date." He said. "Mama with dada?" the toddler asked innocently. "Yes, Taisetsu, your mother is with your father out on a walk for their date." He said. "Oh… Okay.." Taisetsu said, thought he only understand a few of what Renji just said.

"Kou?" Taisetsu asked. "Kou?" Renji asked as Taisetsu nodded. "Oh! You means where's your baby brother Kou?" he asked as Taisetsu nodded. Renji couldn't help but to smile on how Taisetsu was so ached to his baby brother who were only 2 month old. "His with Grandpa Isshin, grandpa Kisuke and Grandma Yorichi." Renji said. "With Grampa and granny?" The toddler asked as Renji nodded his head as the child added. "Oh.. Why?" Taisetsu asked.

"Because your parents asked them to baby-sit him too." Renji said. "Why?" Taisetsu asked again. Renji eyebrow was twitching, his little Nephew was teasing and making fun of him and was getting annoyed with the toddler repeated question, well it what he thought.

Both Yumichika, Uyruu, Mizuiro, Keigo and even Chad couldn't help but to chuckle at Renji priceless expression on the child behavior of keep asking question to him, Renji turn and glared at them as they shut up as Renji turn back to face the toddler and said.

"It because… I just said so.." Renji said as he huffed and crossed his arms in his chest like a child would. "Okay… Now… Why don't we go somewhere else more fun?" Renji suggested to the young toddler who blink his eyes before nodding his head as they went elsewhere.

Alone their walk in the park, with a little argument between Renji and toddler about half the things around the park, and even mange to lost the toddler half way through. "Oh shit! Why? Oh Why? Us! Yumichika I told you to keeps an eye on him while I go to buy him some snack and you managed to lost him while keeping an eye on him in the table?" Renji asked. "I was busy!" Yumichika said. "Busy in what?" Renji asked in irrigated. "I was busy making my beautiful long hair to look good to not notice the child was gone." Yumichika said making Renji to groan in frustration.

"Never mind.. Let's just look for him before Ichigo and his husband came back to pick up Taisetsu." Remji said. Soon they began to fine the little tyke they search in the playground again but found it empty, they went to the toy's store but found it empty as well still they even goes as after as to go in the nearby mall to see if the child was there but found the toddler was there, they were about to give up and call for a backup still they stopped when they saw Ichigo and his husband went out on a date in a café, drinking their drink while laughing at something funny that one of them said.

They gap their mouth in shock when they saw the two couple kissing out in the open, nearby the window where anyone could see it as they shook their head in disbelieve at the two couple display. "And here I thought that Ichigo was so against about PDA!" Renji said as he shook his head again to get the display of his cousin and his husband kissing in the café out of his head. After the encounter they had with Ichigo they went to look for little Taisetsu else where still they went to the Zoo near the mall to where Ichigo and Sosuke where.

And to their surprise, shock and horror and disbelieve? The toddler was in the zoo, inside the gorilla cage, looking at them and was giggling and waving a 'hi' at them when he saw them, they panicked in worried. "Oh shit! How are we ever going to get him out of there without making a rocket?" Renji asked. So they ended up and deiced to wait still the gorilla and Taisetsu had fall asleep to snatch and get to kids out of there. When Renji finally almost had Taisetsu? The Gorilla woke up and bashes Renji's hand as his shut his mouth from screaming out in pain, when the gorilla finally let's his hand go? Renji finally screamed out loud in front of Keigo's face real loud making Ichigo and Sosuke to hear his scream of pain in the café.

Ichigo blinks his eyes and he notice who the voice that screamed belong to and said. "Isn't just me or is that Renji voice I just heard screaming in pain?" He asked his husband. Sosuke blinked at his wife. "Ah, your right my darling… Wonder how they are doing right now in baby-sitting little Taisetsu?" Sosuke asked. Ichigo nodded his head and began to call Uyruu's number.

Back at the Zoo.

When the gorilla finally let's Renji's arms go? He went to tent to his injure arms, as Ikkaku sweat drop at him and went to tried to snatch Taisetsu with the use of his arms slowly when the gorilla wasn't looking away and was almost had little Taisetsu if it wasn't for the little devil to make a noisy that brought the gorilla attention back at him and growled at Ikkaku who gulped in fear as the gorilla grabbed his arms and throw him off of the cage into the air as Ikkaku hit the wall as his groan in pain.

Uyruu sweatdrop at Ikkaku and felt sorry for him as he heard his phone vibrate and pick it up and saw Ichigo calling as he cooked an eyebrow before answering the call. "Yes?" He said. "Sorry to bother you, Uyruu.. I'm just calling to make sure that little Taisetsu is doing fine?. So how is he doing?" Ichigo asked on the other side of the phone as Uyruu glance at the toddler who went out of the gorilla cage on the other side as Mizuiro noticed this and went to the other side as he finally caught the little troublemaker in his arms who grinned innocently at him.

"Oh, his fine… Where… Uh… just walking around.." Uyruu lied. "Oh? I see.. Sorry to ask this but… Is Renji okay? Cause I think I heard his voice screaming in pain all over here, which is weird considering you guys are at the park, right?" Ichigo asked. "Oh? Ah… Yes, where at the park… And you're probable just imaging things, Ichigo…" Uyruu said. "Your right… Well then I'm going sorry to bother you again, dear cousin… Oh and tell Taisetsu to be good alright?" Ichigo asked over the phone. "Alright, I'll tell him that.." Uyruu said before the two hang up.

When Muziro was near him Uyruu frowned at the toddler and scowled the child softly. "Taisetsu that's wasn't nice.." He said as little Taisetsu just looked up at his other uncle with an innocent look as Uyruu sweatdrop at his look. "Uh… Why don't we just go get some Ice cream?" He said as Taisetsu beamed and nodded his head. "Wait! What about them?" Mizuiro asked as he pointed his finger at Renji and Ikkaku who were lying on the floor in pain.

"Let's leave them… They catch up on us later on anyway.." Uyruu said as they left the two as they went to get some Ice cream. When Renji finally snap out off his episode and saw that both Mizuiro and Uyruu alone with Keigo and Chad where gone alone with the toddler as he cursed under his breathe before going to wake up the pass out Ikkaku on the floor, after that the two went to look for them and found them in the middle of the park looking all panicked. "What the heck is with you guys?... And what the fucking heck happen to YOU?" Renji asked as he looked at Uyruu who were cover in ice cream.

"Taisetsu… Have a fit and deiced to have some fun and throw the ice cream on Uyruu's face." Mizuiro said as both Renji and Ikkaku blink their eyes before broken into a fit of laughter. "Taisetsu really is something, and nice color that he pick to paint your face and cloth!" Renji said. Uyruu glared at him as he wipes off the dry ice cream on his face, he was cover in chocolate, ube, mango. Strawberry and vanilla ice cream flavor.

When Renji and Ikkaku laughter died down they began to ask them a question. "So? Where the little tyke of doom?" they asked. "That the probable… The moment he cover us in ice cream he took off elsewhere?" Uyruu said. "OH SHIT! We need to fine him fast!" Renji said. And so the 8 off them went to look for the little tyke. They looked for over an hour but couldn't fine the little one, they even went as to ask people to people if they see the child to their worried none of them had seen the little bugger.

After a few more try of looking for him they found the little bugger. Playing with a rope as they all tried not to explode in anger as they marched toward the toddler who looked behind him to see them and give an apologize grin. "Taisetsu, that wasn't nice on pulling a prank on us and running away!" Uyruu. Taisetsu looked at the ground guilty as he played with the ground still he noticed the rope in his mind as an idea hit him and begin to walk a bit. "And where do you think your—" Uyruu asked only for Taisetsu to run around him with a rope in his hand as he got tangle but it, Renji and the other couldn't help but to laugh at the poor Uyruu, who been tied up with a rope by Taisetsu.

Uyruu glared at them. "Don't just sit there! Help but get out of this!" he said angrily. Ikkiaku who still continue to laughed deiced to entangle Uyruu out of the mess only to get off balnce, falling on top of Uyruu as Taisetsu tied the two together as he giggle "Huh… Don't be mad Uyruu.. And just so you know I didn't intend for this to happen, nor am I enjoying it neither." He said When Taisetsu was done tangle the two? He bounced off of Ikkaku's head. Force the two into a lip lock.

Both Renji and the other tried their best to keep their laughter quit, as they honestly tried too, both seeing Ikkaku and Uyruu forced into a kiss by Taisetsu was just to much as they end up rolling all over the ground and howling with laughter. "OMG! That probable the most funny things I every see!" Renji said as he laughed hard, as his point his shaking finger at the two. "Oh man! I wish I had my camera! Oh wait! I do have a cellphone!" Keigo said as he pulls out his cellphone and began to take picture of Uyruu and Ikkaku in that position. Yumichika wasn't helping at all and only making his boyfriend (Ikkaku) to felt more embarrassment. Funny that he was to pose to be jealous at the sight of it but the moment he saw them like that pass his mind and couldn't help but to laugh poorly at his boyfriend and Uyruu in that position, while some of the people who were walking couldn't help but to smirk, while other laughed while walking at the sight of Ikkaku while some teenagers took a picture of it while laughing their head off as they left, while some girls giggling at the sight of them tangle in a lips lock.

Taisetsu squealed in delight at his masterpiece and was about to dash of elsewhere still Chad grabbed and lifted the toddler who struggle from his hold. "I think you have enough fun, Taisetsu… And I think it's time to get you cleaned before your parents came back to pick you up!" Chad said as little Taisetsu pouted up at him. Renji went to entangle the two who groaned and blushed in embarrassment as they were sent free from that embarrassment position as the two glared dagger at the little devil in Chad's arms as Chad and Muziro went to change Taisetsu cloth in to a new and fresh and clean one.

When Ichigo and Sosuke came back to check on them and to pick up Taisetsu from their date? They found their son sound asleep on Chad arms. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile at his sleeping son and snatched the sleeping toddler on Chad's arms carefully as to not wake up his son. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him for us guys… He didn't cost and trouble did he?" Ichigo asked as Ikkaku was about to prostate and said no when Renji cover his mouth preventing him from saying it as Ikkaku glared at him. "N-No! he didn't cost any trouble at all!" Both Renji and Uyruu said.

"Oh?... Well then thank you again for keep an eye on him and willing to baby-sit him for today for us." Sosuke said as they nodded their head at him. "Well then, let's head back at the hotel and get some rest everyone." Sosuke said as everyone nodded and went back to the hotel they were staying for the meantime.

When they got back to the hotel? They saw a two much tried Kisuke and Isshin and a very happy Yorichi as they couldn't help but to sweatdrop at their two uncle and couldn't help but to ask what happen? "Uh… What the heck happen to you guys?" Ikkaku asked as Kisuke pointed his finger to the sleeping infant in the cribs. "He is! His driving us mad and wouldn't stop screaming and crying look for his parents still he weary himself off to sleep…" Kisuke said as he added. "He's such a little devil like his mother…" Kisuke said as Ichigo couldn't help but to blush and glare at his uncle.

"Oh? Really? How come he never give me any trouble at all when I baby-sit him?" Sosuke asked which shocked both Kisuke and Isshin. Cause one? Ichigo wasn't a good infant back then and didn't like anyone to baby-sit or hold him other then his mother or his aunties. He was a ladies killer like his mother so they were really expected that and knows that the second child would be like his mother, like what they say? Like mothers like son..

"No kidding?" Kisuke asked. "Well that mean you're lucky! It means the child accepted you as his parents!.. I mean Ichigo and Shiro weren't like that even when they were babies. They always cost me trouble." Isshin said. "Eh? My, were on the same boat then!" Braggan said as everyone head turn to him with a stared. "I mean Aizen-sama and Kugo-sama used to bring trouble back then when they were young… Ah.. It seem like yesterday they were just a bunch of troublemaker toddler and now they are an adult and a parents of their own.." Braggan said as everyone gasped. Well mostly Sosuke's guardian gasped.

Souske couldn't help but to blush a bit in embarrassment. "Braggan-san! Please!" he prostate which shocked his wife. "Wait! You mean Braggan-san used to be your butler back then?" Ichigo asked which Sosuke nodded truthfully with a tiny blush grace on his face as he glared at his old and former butler and nanny who give a smirk at him. "Just because I became your guardian doesn't mean I do not know about the true you. Sosuke, or should I say, little devil?" Braggan said making Sosuke to growl at his former nanny and Segunda (2nd) Espada guardian and glared at Braggan who give him his trademark smirk.

'Shit! So Taisetsu inherited all of Boss trial?' they all thought as they added. 'No wonder? Like father like son!' Sosuke's guardian all thought.

TBC..

Me: Lol I didn't see that coming? XD Braggan as Sosuke's childhood butler? Lol XDD and dammit! My baby nephew broke my DSi again! The R4 won't work anymore, saying something about an error? Brother said he probable re-format my DSi without knowing what he was doing.. :/ I learn my lesson! Never let's a 5 year old play with a DSi without an adult there to keep an eye or else.. DX not to mention my entire picture in my DSi and may bleach 3rd phantom games that I played got deleted too! Damn! DX I need to get fix it tomorrow! If the R4 still won't work? Then I'll end up buying a new R4! Which it's very expensive here! DX

Sosuke: …. *brain got broken by the image of Braggan his second Espada as his nanny and butler as a childhood.*

Grimmjow: *muffin a laugh at Sosuke's priceless expression*

Me: *stare at Sosuske before shook her head* Well then read and review everyone! XD

Gin: Bai-bai! Everyone see you all in the next chappy? ^_^


	22. Chapter 22: Kidnap!

AN: Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 22 of Breathe of life hope you all will like this chapter? And one more things? I made a new story named: 'Death and Strawberry' is a Aizichi vampire mpreg like I promise that I will make, please tell me and give that one a review as well and tell me what you think of the story kay? I'm gonna go tried to make that Byaichi mpreg soon! ^^

Title: Breathe of Life

Pairing: Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo)

Summary: Ichigo didn't know that falling in love with a Yazuka boss could lead into complication, hiding from his lover what will he do now that he made a big mistake that would lead into a misunderstanding situation?

Rate: M for smut and etc..

Warning: Mpreg, a bit of Character OCC's and a very AU story. Don't like Mpreg fan fic then don't read.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the Bleach characters, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please do go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

And I might need someone to BETA this story for me? If anyone is willing too that is, I'll be happy too and be truly grateful to whoever willing to edited this for me? ^_^

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-o-

Chapter 22: Kidnap!

Month later…

Everyone in Sosuke's mansion were all panicking as Ichigo wouldn't stop worrying and crying in his husband arms. "Ichigo-sama please clam down!.. I'm sure those bastard wouldn't do anything to harm your children!" Iiforte tried to calm the worried mother in his husband embrace "Clam down? You expect me to calm down while my two precious children been kidnap?" Ichigo asked in angry as he glared at Iiforte who shiver in fright at the overprotective and worried mother.

Sosuke sighed as he hugged his wife tightly, he too was worried about his two son, he couldn't believed that someone stolen and kidnap their toddler who is now 26 month old (Taisetsu) from school and kidnap their 5 moth old little Kou while sleeping in the nursery room, they were surprise on how the person got inside the mansion, not unless said person was part of his guardian?.

"Hush, my dear, will get them back, safe I promise you that." Sosuke said as Ichigo whimper. "S-Sosuke.. Please! I want them back, please, please get them back!" Ichigo said in a worried tone. Everyone where worried about him as Sosuke clamed his worried wife. He flashed a glance at the rest of his guardian.

"Szayel, do everything you can to track down those who kidnap our children fast, and check the rest of the new members of the Epsada for me to see if anyone is suspicious to you and report it to me as soon as you found one, understood?." He said. Szayel sighed and nodded his head and bowed down to their boss. "Hai, Aizen-sama." He said in a serious tone as he left the room.

"Ulquiorra, Stark, Hailbel! Go to Taisetsu's school and ask some of his teacher if they seen any suspicious person who be going there and stalking my son, understood?" he asked. "Hai, Aizen-sama." They said. "Good, now go!" he said as the three left. Everyone filched at their boss tone, he was furious and angry.

"Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Luppi and Yammy?" He called as the four went toward him and knee down, waiting for their order. "You four will bring me those new recruited members inside this mansion at once at my meeting room, I have a few word to ask them regardless of my two children missing, now go!" he said as the four nodded and left the room. "Tousen, Gin." He called his left and right hand-man. "Yes Taichou/Aizen-sama?" the two asked.

Sosuke sighed and message his forehead while keeping his worried wife clam down in his arms by rubbing his wife back who were sobbing and hiccupping in his arms. Both Gin and Tousen glanced in worried at the crying Ichigo in Sosuke's arms. "I want the two of you to look around Karakura's town for me to see if you found anyone that had my children and bring them back safely… And do whatever you want with whoever kidnap them? Understood? I don't care if you neither kill them just don't show it in front of the children and bring my children back safely un-harm, understood?" Sosuke order as the two nodded in understand and bowed down to him before leaving the room.

"Iiforte, Nel. Could you two take Ichigo to our bedroom and clam him down while I go deal with something?" he asked as the two nodded their head and took the crying teen in Sosuke's arms. But Ichigo didn't bug and gripped his husband sleeve firmly. "NO!. I want to go with you Sosuke! If you're going to look for the children then take me with you! Please!" he pledged.

Sosuke looked down at his wife before sighing and give up. "Very well then, come! You two Nel, Iiforte, I need the two of you to comfort him there while were going?" he said as the two nodded as they left alone with Sosuke and Ichigo elsewhere.

Somewhere?

A 26 month old toddler and his baby brother were left in the playroom of their capture, alone with one person to keep an eye on them. "Menis! You make sure to keep those two away from anything pointed and make sure they won't escape?" a female voice asked. As Menis wave his hand at the girl. "Yea, yea! Just shoo already Loly!" the teen said. Loly glared at the other before going off else where.

Unkown to Menis the toddler, Taisetsu was playing with a yard ball in the playpen as he saw his water where busy playing with his psp as he smirked and waited still their capture had fallen asleep, about a few more minute Menis yawned and put his PSP down on the floor and took a nap, When they noticed this? Taisetsu began to drop the ball of yard out of the playpen as he began to climb out of the playpen, when he was out of the playpen? He went to grabbed the yard of ball, his baby brother Kou giggle and chuckle at his older brother as he watch Taiasetsu went toward their watcher as he began to tied their capture legs with the ball of yard, when the legs was completely tied? He went to tied the arms that was on their capture laps, when he was sure that their capture was completely tied up?

He went back to the playpen and opens the gate of the playpen to let his baby brother out as little Kou began to crawling toward his brother, when Kou was now closer to Taisetsu? They began to walk out of the door as they were surprise that the door wasn't closed or locked, Taisetsu deiced to crawl like his brother on their way out of their capture apartment as they saw the front door, wide open and began to crawl out the apartment, lucky that they were only in the first floor of the apartment as they went out of the apartment building when they saw that the gate to the backyard where open and went out.

When Loly came back to check on the babies and Menis? She saw Menis tied up by a yard ball and asleep as she looked at the playpen only to gape her mouth open and began to scream. "MENISS!" she yelled making Menis to wake up and felt to the floor all tied up. He yelped in pain when his face hit the floor.

"What the fuck? HEY! WHY AM'I ALL TIED UP?" He asked. "Don't ask me! What the heck happen? And where are the kids?" Loly asked. "The heck should I know? I only taking and few nap!" he said. "Well they're gone now!" She said. "WHAT?" he asked as he crawled to peak on the playpen to widen his eyes when he saw the playpen was widen open. "The heck? How did it—Taisetsu!" he yelled as he added. "I bet he also the one who tied me up too? That little bugger!" Menis said.

Just then Patros came in and asked. "How—what the heck is going on?" he asked as he look around and saw Menis all tied up in a yard of ball and the playpen where wide open. The two filched before looking away. Patros glared at them and know they failed to keep an eye on the two Aizen's children as he narrow his eyes and gritted his teeth. "YOU LOSE THEM? WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO LOOK FOR THEM BEFORE BAISHIN-SAN CAME BACK…. NOW!" He yelled as the two began to shatter out to look for the two missing child they kidnap.

Menis crawl toward his boss and said. "Ah.. Patros-san… could you u-un-tie me?" he asked as Patros sighed and began to un-tied the teen free.

Soon the three went to look for the missing children, unknown to the three? Taisetsu and little Kou crawled all the way to the nearest Zoo of the apartment of their capture. Both Loly, Menis Patros screeched everywhere but they still couldn't fine the two little tyke, they were about to give up when they saw a handprint on the muddy floor as they follow it and end up in the nearest zoo near their apartment, the both glanced at each other before going inside to check if the two children where even inside.

To the three horror the two children where inside the cage of a panther, as the panther where happily played with the two young children as other panther lets the 5 month old played with his tail, while taisetsu where playing chase with the panther cub as he giggle happily, both their capture jaw dropped as they were shocked to see the two off them playing with a bunch of panther.

"Shit! How are we going to get them out of there without angering the panther?" Menis asked. Three tried to think of a plan, when they saw that both the panther and the children where sound asleep?

They soon began to get the two children out of there, Loly tried to snatch Kou from the cage carefully who was still holding the panther tail, when she almost had Kou? Kou began to grip his hold on the panther tail making the sleeping panther to wake up and blink his eyes before growling at Loly in warning making her froze on her spot as she began to sweat and deiced to lets the baby go only for his arms, to be held by the panther pawn as she looked up in the panther eyes as the panther grinned at her before beginning to roar in her face making her scream as well and making the two children who were sound asleep to wake up and began to cry loudly.

Everyone outside screamed too when they heard someone screaming inside the Zoo, both Kaname and Gin who were walking just outside near the zoo heard the scream and the children crying. "Wait! Isn't that Loly voice?" Gin asked. "And isn't that… T-Taisetsu voice crying?" Kaname asked before the two blinked then gasped as they run toward the Zoo, upon arrival there? They gasped as they saw Loly screaming at the panther who were roaring in front of her face as they went toward her only to gasped when they saw the two children of their boss.

"T-Taisetus?" Gin called as little Taisetsu open his eyes and stopped crying then began to giggle and went toward the front cage and reach for his arms up high to be picked up, Gin was about to go but was stopped when one of the panther wrapped his tail protective around Taisetsu's waist as it glared and growled in warning at him, making Gin to sweatdrop.

He glanced at Kaname for help who just blinked his eyes and turn toward him. "Well? What are we gonna do? How are we gonna get them out of there?" Gin asked as Kaname sighed and pull out his cellphone form his pocket and began to call someone.

After about 4 more ring, the person finally picked up the call and asked on the other side of the phone. "Yes? What is it Kaname?" a deep baritone voice asked. "Aizen-sama… Sorry, do _**disturb**_you, but I would like to inform you that Ichimaru and I had found the children sir.." He Said. Aizen sighed on the other side of the Phone. "Finally, where are they?" he asked. Kaname sighed before began to explain. "Well… They are safe and un-harm.. But we have a little bit of a problem here, Aizen-sama…" He said as Aizen blinked on the other side of the phone and asked. "What kind of problem Kaname?" he asked as Kaname took a deep breath before explain everything to their boss. To say the less? Aizen was shocked to hear that their two children where at the zoo and inside the panther cage, so he deiced to go and see for himself as he bring his wife with him. While they waited for Aizen to came? Kaname couldn't help but stare in suspicious at the three members of their mafia, both Loly, Menis and Patros where both a lower ranking mafia members they had.

He wanted to ask them what they were doing here but deiced it against it and deiced to keep it quite still their boss came. Not sooner or later their boss came alone with Ichigo as they saw Ichigo gasped in pure worried when he saw his two son inside the panther cage as he went toward it carefully and began to call his two children.

"Taisetsu! Kou!" he called. Upon hearing their mother's voice both Taisetsu and Kou stopped crying and looked up and smiled when their saw their mother. "MAMA!" Taisetsu called. The panther looked down at him before going to look back up at Ichigo then back at the children and blink it eyes before sniffing at Ichigo's scent, the panther could tell that this young human was the children's parents. The only reason why the panther scream at Loly's face because it could smell that Loly wasn't this two children parents or part of the family by smelling their scent.

The panther how wrapped his tail around little Kou picked up the 5 month old baby through it hoodie carefully and went toward Ichigo and hand the baby back to him as Ichigo blinked his eyes before gladly having his child in his arms and hug him tightly and hug him closer to him. "Oh gosh! I'm glad you're safe my little one!" Ichigo said as little Kou began to coo happily when he was now in his mother's hold and not on the unknown stranger.

"Mama!" Taisetsu called as Ichigo looked up and smiled at his eldest son as he hand his youngest child to his father's arms who gladly had his youngest child in his arms. The panther who was protecting and wrapping it tail around Taisetsu finally loosen his hold on the boy and lets him go as Ichigo soon began to pick up the little toddler in his arms and embrace his eldest child closely to him as he lavish Taisetsu's with kisses who giggle and hugged his mother.

Soon they noticed that Loly and the other two were still their look all nervous as Aizen narrow his eyes at the three of them. "What the three of you doing here?" he asked as both Loly, Menis and Patros all began to sweat in worried, and panicked. Loly was about to say something when Szayel came in and told them the shocking new. To say the less Aizen was furious and so as Ichigo as the two parents glared in anger at the three of them.

"Ichigo, dear.. Go stay inside the limo alone with the child and keep them safe and close the window… I have something to deal with the three of this." Sosuke said softly to his wife who nodded his head and understanding as he hand Taisetsu to Nel and went toward his husband to pick up Kou as both Nel, Ichigo with his children in their arms went out of the Zoo alone with Iiforte as they went inside the limo, Nel soon began to turn on the radio.

Soon everyone outside expect for Ichigo and the other inside the limo all heard a loud scream of pain from the back side of the Zoo ally, both Loly, Menis and Patros where laying beaten down on the Zoo ally floor as they were beaten to a puddle by Aizen's men as Aizen smirked in joy at their poorly expression. When both Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra where done beating the three? They went back to the car as Aizen went inside the limo and saw his two children where sound asleep in their mother's arms, Ichigo looked up in worried at his husband and asked.

"You didn't kill them did you, dear?" Ichigo asked worried as Sosuke shook his head. "Do not worried my dear, I did not told my men to kill them, but to teach them a lesson.. they are not dead but harmed and had a broken ribs or soo, nothing serious.." Sosuke said as he went toward and sat beside his wife and kissed his two children forehead before they head back home.

Back at the Ally of the Zoo, both Loly and Menis moaned in pain. "That it! I'm quitting! I'm never ever going to agree with Baishin in trying to kidnap those damn brat!" Menis, to say they less? They learned their lesson, they will never ever again tried to kidnap and angry Aizen for dear life.

TBC…

Me: uh… Hope this chapter is okay? O.o

Gin: … It was a fine chapter kor-chan…. So? Only few more chapter to go right?

Me: Yup! Only 2 or three more chapter before this story is over and complete! ^^

Gin: aww.. I'm gonna miss this story.. But oh well. ^^

Me: By the way I made a new story called 'Death and Strawberry' is an Aizichi vampire mpreg story like I promise that I will make so please read that one too and tell me what you all think of the story kay? Well the all for now see you all in the next chapter, read and review everyone okay?

Gin: Well then bai-bai for now see you all in the next chapter! ^^


End file.
